Harry en la tierra de los Incas
by Dorian-Crow
Summary: El robo de una antigua requia americana es el inicio de una aventura que arrastra a Harry y sus amigos a la tierra de los incas, donde conocerán a un misterioso mago latino y se enfrentarán a los dioses y magos del antíguo Perú, además de su archienemigo.
1. Nuevos sueños

Harry en la tierra de los Incas.  
  
Este es el primer fan fiction que escribo, es una versión corregida por cierto, léanla y envíenme sus sugerencias, críticas o sus condolencias, a ver si logro mejorarlo.  
  
Todos los personajes aquí escritos excepto los nuevos son de exclusiva propiedad de J. K. Rowling y que este fic esta hecho absolutamente sin fines de lucro, ni modo.  
  
Capítulo 1: Nuevos sueños  
  
Harry se despertó con sudor frío y un dolor punzante en la frente, algo nada raro tratándose del "niño (más bien adolescente) que vivió", no era raro tampoco que tuviera una varita mágica debajo de la almohada y una escoba voladora en su baúl. Harry Potter es un mago y pertenece a toda una comunidad mágica que trascurre fuera del conocimiento del mundo no-mágico o "muggles" como ellos los llaman. Sus insoportables tíos por suerte no lo escucharon o Harry tendría problemas. Era cierto que estaban más tolerantes con él desde que sus amigos de la Orden del Fénix les habían dado una advertencia clara y concisa respecto a cómo lo trataban, pero tampoco podían obligarlos a que le tuvieran aprecio.  
  
Pero no era la preocupación por sus tíos ni el dolor en la frente lo que preocupaba a Harry, el año pasado en Hogwarts se enteró de que su cicatriz lo conectaba con su enemigo Lord Voldemort, el mago tenebroso que asesinó a sus padres y que perdió su cuerpo al tratar de asesinar a Harry aunque por desgracia no perdió la vida y en el cuarto año de Harry en Hogwarts, con la ayuda del traidor Pettitgrew y un vasallo evadido de Askaban, recuperó su cuerpo y sus poderes. Lo que realmente preocupaba a Harry era que aquella conexión le permitía ver en sueños el interior de la mente de su enemigo y viceversa; el año anterior Lord Voldemort le tendió una trampa con ellos, la cual acabó con la muerte de su padrino Sirius. Ahora los sueños se estaban repitiendo.  
  
****************************  
  
A miles de kilómetros de ahí, atravesando el océano alguien compraba un periódico en una tienda muggle y separaba cuidadosamente unas monedas locales de sus knuts y sickles.  
  
- El Comercio por favor.  
  
No es que ese diario en particular le pareciera el paladín de la prensa libre, pero tenía una excelente sección de Anuncios, que era lo que le interesaba.  
  
Caminó de vuelta a su casa, estaba en un edificio residencial en un barrio del Centro, en esos barrios toda la gente se conoce y a menudo unos u otros son el tema del chisme, pero tratándose de Daniel Guevara sólo decían "mejor no te metas con él".  
  
Abrió la puerta de su departamento muggle, cruzó una sencilla sala con un baño al costado, abrió un armario con una llave dorada murmurando "portius" y...  
  
Entro a su casa.  
  
Era una casa, no un departamento, tenía un gran vestíbulo con una alfombra, y un perchero, en la sala había dos sillones, una mesa de centro antigua, un bar muy bien surtido, una máquina de café y una radio tornamesa antigua en perfectas condiciones. Las paredes estaban decoradas con armas antiguas y un gran librero tenía, además de libros, algunas fotos enmarcadas. Entre las dos puertas que daban a su oficina y a su habitación se hallaba la infaltable chimenea, la cual no encendía más que cuando necesitaba utilizar los polvos flu.  
  
Fue de frente a la máquina de café, cogió una taza de café que se había servido sola y se dirigió a su oficina.  
  
Su oficina era una habitación más pequeña y en cierta forma más sencilla, tenía un escritorio, un archivador donde los papeles entraban y salían de sus cajones, un armario lleno de cajas, una pequeña estantería con frascos y un caldero para hacer pociones; y en un rincón algo que no había en casi ninguna casa de mago: Una computadora con conexión a internet.  
  
Dejó el periódico que acababa de comprar sobre el escritorio y tomó un ejemplar de El Profeta, traducido mágicamente al español, no porque no supiera hablar inglés sino que prefería conservar su acento latino.  
  
Encontró una lechuza esperándolo en una de las ventanas, cosa extraña ya que el correo habitual era por palomas, gavilanes o gallinazos, obviamente provenía del viejo continente.  
  
Sacó la carta y puso comida para la lechuza, se quitó la casaca y se sentó en su escritorio, el cual tenía encima varios aparatos que parecían funcional solos, un chivatoscopio, un tintero, una pluma, una estatuilla de cerámica que sujetaba varios trozos de pergamino y una curiosa barra de cristal que brillaba cuando la tocaba con la varita. La encendió y comenzó a leer:  
  
(Traducido) "Estimado señor Daniel Guevara, solicitamos sus servicios para un caso de suma importancia, actualmente estamos coordinando esfuerzos con las oficinas locales de aurores para investigar la desaparición del Tumi de Chimú hace dos días, presumiblemente por partidarios de "el-que-no-debe-ser- nombrado..."  
  
- Voldemort- susurró Daniel con una sonrisa maliciosa.  
  
"... de la bóveda de la sucursal local del Banco de Gringotts. Su participación ha sido recomendada por el Dr. Jorge Velásquez. La reunión será mañana martes a las 5 pm en el Cuartel General de Aurores con sede en Londres, sea puntual.  
  
Atte.  
  
Kingsley Shacklebolt  
  
El Tumi de Chimú era un artefacto que estaba guardado en el nivel más profundo y mejor resguardado del Banco de Gringotts y por muy buenas razones. Poco después de ser descubierto por arqueólogos muggles en las ruinas de la antigua ciudad de Chan Chan fue un símbolo emblemático de las antiguas culturas precolombinas, sin embargo no fue sino hasta que una comisión especial de magos la sometieron a algunas pruebas que se descubrió que tenía grandes poderes mágicos encerrados, de modo que fue clasificado de "Muy peligroso" y luego de hacer creer a la opinión pública, tanto muggles como magos, de que había sido robado y fundido, fue enviando a una bóveda de seguridad. La orden fue firmada por el Subdirector de la comisión. El Director fue reducido a cenizas por la reliquia.  
  
Se suponía que Daniel no debería saber eso pero él tenía sus fuentes, tan disímiles como los propios Gnomos, vampiros, ladrones y el director de la revista "The quibbler", quien le caía muy bien.  
  
Era otra historia la suya con Jorge Velásquez "¿Por qué me habrá recomendado precisamente ÉL?", pensó. Se dispuso a guardar sus cosas para viajar.  
  
***********************  
  
Al otro lado del mundo un muchacho escribía apresuradamente una carta y la colocaba en la pata de una lechuza.  
  
- Llévasela al señor Weasley. ¡Rápido!  
  
La carta era corta:  
  
"Los sueños han regresado, pero ahora son diferentes." 


	2. La nueva amenaza

Capítulo 2: La nueva amenaza. Mientras Harry veía a Hedwig alejarse en la noche le temblaban la manos de manera incontrolable, nunca se había sentido tan asustado en toda su vida, habían pasado demasiadas cosas hacía menos de tres meses y el recuerdo de la muerte de Sirius y la posesión de Voldemort estaban frescos en su mente, por encima de todas las cosas él no quería revivir aquello, aún no, demasiado pronto.  
  
"El Señor Weasley se pondrá en contacto con el resto de la Orden del Fénix e investigarán si Voldemort está tendiéndome otra trampa" se repetía una y otra vez en su mente y así, más por cansancio que por sueño, se quedó dormido.  
  
No volvió a tener sueños extraños el resto de la noche.  
  
A la mañana siguiente mientras se vestía para bajar a desayunar pudo repasar sus actos con la cabeza fría.  
  
"IDIOTA, como pude entrar así en pánico, fue sólo un sueño, maldición, un sueño extraño; pero no era para poner en alerta a todo el mundo. Ahora pensarán que me estoy volviendo loco o peor aún, un cobarde."  
  
Le preocupaba que llamaran a Dumbledore y que acabara siendo una falsa alarma. Se sentía como un idiota pero lo peor de todo era que eso le hizo pensar en el Director de Hogwarts.  
  
Sus sentimientos hacia Dumbledore eran terriblemente ambivalentes, por un lado estaban la profunda admiración y respeto que siempre sintió por él desde que ingresó a la escuela y por otro lado estaba el resentimiento por su responsabilidad en la muerte de Sirius. Aquella indecisión lo molestaba terriblemente y era lo que hacía que Harry tratara en lo posible de no pensar al respecto, por lo tanto prefirió concentrarse en sus sueños.  
  
Definitivamente eran sueños extraños, ajeno a todo lo que Harry había visto antes en su vida, caminaba por un largo corredor de piedra, pero no era como un calabozo, era más bien como un templo; había extrañas figuras a los lados con forma de serpientes y las piedras eran inmensas y al parecer talladas para encajar unas con otras. No había antorchas pero el lugar estaba totalmente iluminado; al fondo había un dintel de piedra con forma de trapecio y más allá, tan sólo oscuridad.  
  
Harry escuchó a su tía llamándolo desde la cocina y bajó a desayunar.  
  
El desayuno era pan tostado y avena, últimamente le servían a Harry igual que a todos aunque no sin un visible malestar. Harry desde hacía tiempo que prefería la indiferencia a la abierta hostilidad de modo que recibió su desayuno con un sencillo "gracias".  
  
Harry estaba a la mitad de su tostada cuando sonó el teléfono y tía Petunia fue a responder. Levantó el auricular y de pronto su cara se puso pálida y su mano tembló antes de decir:  
  
- Es para ti Harry.  
  
- ¡QUE! –gritó tío Vernón poniéndose colorado– ¡QUIÉN TE DIJO QUE PODÍAS RECIBIR LLAMADAS TELEFÓNICAS EN ESTA CASA!  
  
- Un anciano con un ojo gracioso, ¿lo recuerdas?- dijo Harry con una media sonrisa recordando a tío Vernón retrocediendo asustado al ver a Ojoloco Moody.  
  
Tío Vernón pareció luchar unos segundos entre el impulso de arrojar una silla a Harry y meter la cabeza debajo de la mesa, finalmente se puso a observar su plato de avena y dijo con un gruñido: "Ve y responde".  
  
Harry salió de la cocina con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro. Cuando tomó la bocina escuchó:  
  
- HARRY, HARRY ¿ERES TÚ?  
  
- RON, BAJA LA VOZ, TE ESCUCHO PERFECTAMENTE.  
  
- Oh, disculpa, papá recibió tu carta, ¿cómo te encuentras?  
  
- Nada, tan sólo he estado teniendo pesadillas, no es nada tan grave, dile a tu papá que no se preocupe.  
  
Una pausa.  
  
- Harry, papá me pidió que te preguntara desde hace cuanto que tienes estos sueños.  
  
- Desde hace cuatro o cinco días.  
  
- ¿Son el mismo sueño?  
  
- Si.  
  
Otra pausa.  
  
- Harry, papá dice que mejor te vienes, pasaremos a recogerte mañana en la noche.  
  
- QUE, ¿por qué? –no es que a Harry le molestara alejarse de la casa de sus tíos pero...  
  
- Un colega de papá quiere hacerte unas preguntas.  
  
- Ok, nos vemos.  
  
Sin embargo para esa misma tarde tenía ya sus cosas preparadas.  
  
********************  
  
Daniel entró de la estación del metro luego de haber salido de una cabina especial para uso de las autoridades, la cual contenía el traslador que le llevó desde las oficinas del Ministerio en Sudamérica hasta Londres.  
  
Consultó su reloj de pulsera, el cual avanzaba rápidamente hasta igualarse a la hora local. Se sentía un tanto fuera de su elemento. No era la primera vez que hacía el recorrido, en el mundo mágico las distancias tienden a ser cortas pero las diferencias en la relación del mundo mágico con los muggles varían con frecuencia, sabía por ejemplo que en el lugar donde se encontraba nadie creía en la magia y que el control del Ministerio se aseguraría que siguiera así.  
  
En Latinoamérica era más fácil pasar de incógnito entre los muggles, casi todos creían en la magia, de forma más o menos superficial, existían muchas creencias populares y varias supersticiones, pero a pesar de todo si es que a alguien se le preguntaba al respecto decía: "yo no creo en esas cosas". Así, la comunidad mágica de estos países disfrutaba de un trato más relajado con los muggles, de vez en cuando los ayudaban con hechizos muy sencillos y siempre de forma discreta, muchos convivían con ellos e incluso tenían trabajos en ambos mundos. Eso sí, por orden del Ministerio ningún muggle había visto nunca una varita real en funcionamiento, ni debería verla. Esa era la única regla inflexible, aunque el ministerio local a menudo tenía que multar a algunos magos que no cumplían con estas regulaciones.  
  
Sería tal vez porque el trato con los muggles era tan distante en el viejo continente que los magos latinos eran mal vistos, por no decir estigmatizados, en algunos círculos de magos amantes de la "sangre limpia" como ellos mismo se denominaban.  
  
Daniel no era ni lo uno ni lo otro, por un lado, su trato con los muggles se reducía a lo mínimo necesario y por el otro, no sentía hacia ellos ningún tipo de repulsión.  
  
Caminaba a través del vestíbulo del metro cuando otro hombre lo interceptó, era negro y apenas un poco más alto que él, vestía ropas muggles y llevaba un arete en una oreja.  
  
- Shacklebolt –dijo Daniel con una media sonrisa.  
  
- Yo también estoy muy feliz de verte –dijo Kingsley Shacklebolt sonriendo- ¿cómo estás viejo amigo? Ha pasado tiempo.  
  
- Si, bastante, cómo están los demás, Arthur y los otros.  
  
- Bastante bien, hay también gente nueva, deberías conocerlos.  
  
- Tan sólo de a oídas, -luego con una sonrisa preguntó- ¿cómo se encuentra el anciano?  
  
Kingsley pareció sorprendido pero luego esbozó una sonrisa y se rió por lo bajo.  
  
- Había olvidado lo irreverente que eras, no has cambiado mucho, Dumbledore se encuentra bien y te envía saludos, nos veremos con él más tarde.  
  
- Bien, ¿qué me puedes contar del caso?  
  
- No mucho por ahora, ¿recuerdas el Tumi de Chimú?  
  
- Recuerdo que fue robado y fundido.  
  
Kingsley miró a Daniel levantando una ceja.  
  
- Sé que sabes más que eso, no te preocupes tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.  
  
Daniel adoptó la actitud relajada de quien habla con un viejo conocido.  
  
- Sí, conozco la historia del Tumi, también sé que el banco de Gringotts no es inexpugnable y que la única vez que alguien logró entrar allí fue por encargo de ya-sabemos-quien.  
  
- En efecto esa es la situación, pero hay otros detalles que sólo puedo decirte cuando lleguemos al Ministerio.  
  
*************  
  
Mientras bajaba por el ascensor Daniel recordaba que la última vez que estuvo en él no habían aviones de papel revoloteando sobre sus cabezas, sin embargo lo que más lo sorprendió fue la flagrante ausencia de la Fuente de la Hermandad Mágica.  
  
- Este lugar ha cambiado –dijo como si comentara el clima.  
  
- Y no te imaginas cuanto –respondió Kingley en el mismo tono.  
  
*************  
  
Cuando entraron al cuartel ya habían varios magos allí reunidos, algunos eran aurores y otros no.  
  
- Buenas tardes a todos, para quienes no lo conozcan él es Daniel Guevara y es investigador privado en Perú.  
  
- Buenas tardes a todos.  
  
- Vaya, vaya, ya me preguntaba cuando llegarías.  
  
Un mago alto, de ojos verdes y tez clara le dirigía una sonrisa hipócrita. Estaba vestido a la moda de Inglaterra pero Daniel podía oír tras de su cultivada pronunciación inglesa un deje de español.  
  
- Hola Jorge. –Por su pronunciación cualquiera hubiera pensado que Daniel estaba saludando al perro.  
  
Jorge enrojeció y Kingley decidió actuar antes que se comenzaran a enviar maldiciones mutuamente -Daniel, te presento a Nimphadora Tonks.  
  
Daniel se volvió y se encontró con una chica de cara en forma de corazón y cabello corto y de color naranja.  
  
- Mucho gusto señorita –dijo en español, aunque su sonrisa era bastante elocuente.  
  
Tonks, que le había echado una mirada asesina a Kingsley por decir su primer nombre, se sonrojó ante el saludo, aunque de inmediato adoptó una expresión pensativa y tu piel volvió a su color normal.  
  
- Tonks solamente.  
  
- Tonks entonces.  
  
Una voz ronca pero fuerte se escuchó desde atrás del grupo de magos.  
  
- Que tal si dejamos las presentaciones y pasamos al asunto que nos tiene aquí reunidos.  
  
Era Ojoloco Moody, avanzando con su bastón y su inconfundible ojo mágico.  
  
- Hola Ojoloco.  
  
- Alastor para ti muchacho, caballeros si podemos pasar a la mesa nos pondremos a trabajar.  
  
Todos se reunieron y durante media hora se expusieron los detalles del robo y los posibles riesgos.  
  
- Pero por lo que sé el poder del Tumi no puede ser controlado, si lo que me dicen es verdad aquel que trate de manipularlo simplemente será reducido a cenizas. Incluso eso podría significar que sería el verdadero final de quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado. –Dijo Jorge.  
  
- Voldemort no es tan idiota –dijo Daniel provocando escalofríos entre los presentes- es seguro que antes buscará la forma de manipularlo con seguridad y eso nos dará tiempo de hacer algo antes de que sea demasiado tarde.  
  
- El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado tiene grandes poderes, ¿porqué necesita una reliquia antigua si nadie puede hacerle frente? –dijo otro auror.  
  
- Porque Dumbledore también los tiene, –contestó Kingsley- y la última vez lo obligó a huir del Ministerio, mientras que no tenga una ventaja decisiva contra él no se atreverá a hacerle frente.  
  
- Qué sabemos de los magos de Chimú? –preguntó Ojoloco.  
  
- Sólo que tenían un gran conocimiento de la magia pero eran muy herméticos, cuando fueron conquistados se llevaron sus secretos a la tumba. –Contestó Jorge Velásquez feliz de ser el centro de atención.  
  
- Eso no es del todo cierto. –Dijo Daniel que estaba esperando a que Jorge se tratara de lucir- hay un grupo de magos que mantiene ese conocimiento.  
  
- ¿Y quienes crees que son? –dijo Jorge burlonamente, aunque el resto de la sala prestaba mucha atención.  
  
- Los amautas. 


	3. La presentación

Capítulo 3: La presentación. Jorge soltó una risotada.  
  
- Eso es una estupidez, todos saben que los amautas desaparecieron hace siglos con la caída del imperio de los incas...  
  
No terminó de decir estas palabras y un objeto circular cayó sobre la mesa y rodó hasta donde él se encontraba, todos lo siguieron atentamente con la mirada.  
  
- ¿Eso es lo que creo que es? –preguntó Ojoloco Moody.  
  
- En efecto, es un talismán de los amautas, ahora no funciona pero si lo examinan descubrirán que tiene todos los elementos.  
  
El disco tenía tres pulgadas de ancho y era de madera de guayacán, con un borde de piedra negra, tenía incrustaciones de oro con diferentes figuras y al centro un cristal. Si una imagen valía más que cien palabras, aquel disco había dado un discurso de media hora en cuestión de segundos.  
  
- ¿Dónde lo obtuviste? –preguntó Jorge.  
  
- No puedo revelar ni la identidad ni ningún detalle respecto a mi fuente, pero puedo decir que me advirtió que el Tumi debe ser recuperado antes del Domingo de Ramos.  
  
- ¿Porqué ese día en particular?  
  
- Porque ese día, si es que... -todos le dirigieron una mirada mitad susto, mitad advertencia- ...ya-saben-quien, consigue averiguar el secreto, entonces el poder de la reliquia será suyo y nadie podrá detenerlo. Ni siquiera Dumbledore.  
  
**************  
  
Al día siguiente Harry ya estaba listo para salir, supuso que a sus tíos les agradaría tenerlo fuera, pero descubrió que les gustaba aún menos tener que darle en el gusto.  
  
A las diez de la noche en punto Harry estaba en la esquina de Privet Drive cuando percibió un sonido familiar, un instante después apareció el autobús noctámbulo y luego de frenar a su lado se abrió la puerta y salieron Ron y Hermione.  
  
Harry estaba tan feliz de verlos nuevamente que casi olvidó todos los problemas que había tenido.  
  
- Hey colega, cuanto gusto de verte.  
  
- Harry, que gusto verte de nuevo.  
  
Hablaron todo el camino de cómo les había ido en las vacaciones. Ninguno tenía grandes noticias que contar ya que desde que se hizo público el retorno de Voldemort nadie viajaba mucho.  
  
Pero de lo que sí podían comentar era acerca del los nuevos investigadores que habían llegado al Ministerio, por desgracia poco a poco Harry recobraba su aire melancólico. Algunas cosas seguían frescas.  
  
- Son dos y vienen de Perú, ¡de Perú!, tal vez conozcan a los jugadores de la selección de quidditch.  
  
- Vaya Ron, seguro que tú también les contarás de los jugadores de la selección de Inglaterra que conoces. –Le dijo sarcásticamente Hermione.  
  
- Al menos sabrán más de lo que sabemos nosotros. ¿Harry? Hey socio, ¿de qué se tratan tus sueños esta vez?  
  
La pregunta agarró de improviso a Harry que de pronto se sintió molesto.  
  
- ¡CLARO!, vamos ahora a ver qué sueño tiene asustado al pequeño Harry.  
  
Miro a las caras de sus amigos e inmediatamente se sintió arrepentido de su súbita explosión.  
  
- Lo siento, es que no quiero hablar de eso ahora, discúlpenme.  
  
Estaba a punto de irse a una de las camas cuando Hermione le puso una mano en el hombro.  
  
- Harry, nadie piensa que seas un cobarde, sabemos que estas pasando por algo muy difícil desde lo de Sirius, pero quiero que sepas que cuentas con nosotros y puedes decirnos lo que te preocupa cuando tú lo desees.  
  
- Gracias Hermione, y a ti también Ron.  
  
- No te preocupes, ya mañana hablamos, tengo que contarte acerca del robo en el Banco de Gringotts.  
  
- ¿El QUE?  
  
- A sí, me olvidé de contarte, alguien entró al banco de Gringotts y robó otro objeto de la caja fuerte, ¿recuerdas cuándo fue la última vez que pasó?, ¡Justo en el primer año! ¡Y ya sabes por quién!  
  
- Espera Ron –dijo Hermione- ¿tiene eso relación con los nuevos investigadores?  
  
- Debe ser, el robo se efectuó en la sucursal del Banco en su país.  
  
- ¡Bingo! Esa debe ser la razón por la que vinieron, así que seguramente por eso la Orden quiere hablar con Harry.  
  
- ¡¡¡QUE!!!  
  
Harry escuchaba la conversación cada vez más sorprendido, sentía un presentimiento respecto a sus sueños y el robo, pero cuando mencionaron a la Orden del Fénix y que querían hablar con él, tuvo la certeza de que ambos casos estaban relacionados.  
  
- Hermione –dijo Ron- ¿qué es "bingo"?  
  
*****************  
  
Llegaron a la casa de los Weasley temprano en la mañana. Casi inmediatamente después de que entraron a Harry comenzó a dolerle la cicatriz.  
  
- ¿Cómo te encuentras querido?  
  
La señora Weasley acababa de salir y se fijó en la expresión de Harry y su mano en la cicatriz.  
  
- HARRY –Ginny venía bajando por las escaleras y le dio un abrazo a Harry cuando llegó hasta donde se encontraba.  
  
- Hola socio, bienvenido al humilde hogar de los Weasley.  
  
Fred y George venían bajando por las escaleras y fue entonces cuando Harry pudo echar una buena mirada a su alrededor.  
  
La casa había cambiado bastante, había varios muebles nuevos, tenían una alfombra en el suelo, una mesa nueva y un juego de cacerolas y sartenes nuevas. Se veía renovada, aunque el reloj era el mismo de siempre.  
  
- La casa se ve... -dijo tímidamente Harry, tratando de encontrar el halago apropiado.  
  
- Estupenda.  
  
- Genial.  
  
- Lo sabemos.  
  
- Gracias a ti...  
  
- ...socio.  
  
- Espera a ver...  
  
- ...nuestro cuarto.  
  
- Ellos insistieron en renovar todo, pero yo insistí en que no se tocara el reloj. -La señora Weasley abrazaba a sus dos hijos- Pero igual regresarán a la escuela.  
  
- Vamos mamá.  
  
- ¿No quieres una estufa nueva?  
  
Aquello sonaba a una vieja discusión. Se sentaron todos a la mesa y mientras desayunaban bajó el Sr. Weasley.  
  
- Chicos, buenos días. Molly querida... ah, Harry que bueno que llegaste, Hermione cuánto gusto.  
  
- Buenos días señor Weasley –dijeron los dos últimos.  
  
- Hola papá.  
  
Durante el desayuno como era de esperar el papá de Ron estuvo acribillando a Harry con preguntas acerca de cómo vivían los muggles, aunque Harry no pudiera responder la mayoría debido a que todo lo que le importaba se encontraba en el mundo mágico.  
  
- ¿Y sabes cómo funciona la confusadora?  
  
Harry frunció el ceño pensativamente.  
  
- ¿La qué?  
  
- La conductadora, tromputadora... no recuerdo cómo se llamaba.  
  
- Computadora –dijo Hermione.  
  
- Exacto, Daniel tiene una y dice que con ella se conecta a insernel, invermet, in-ter-net –dijo como recordando un ejercicio nemotécnico.  
  
- ¡Daniel tiene una computadora con conexión a internet! –exclamó.  
  
- ¿Quién es Daniel? –preguntó Ron.  
  
- Es uno de los nuevos investigadores, el otro se llama Jorge Velásquez pero salvo por el nombre no verías en él ninguna diferencia con un mago común y corriente, Daniel sí es muy peculiar, pero es más reservado.  
  
- ¿Para qué han venido dos investigadores desde Perú? –preguntó de repente Harry, quien se había interesado por la conversación desde que se mencionó a los investigadores.  
  
El señor Weasley pareció meditar un momento si era buena idea o no contarles sobre el caso que llevaban.  
  
- Bueno, supongo que ya deben haber leído en los diarios sobre el nuevo robo en el Banco de Gringotts, los gnomos están furiosos, ya les han robado en una ocasión y por eso cambiaron todos los hechizos de seguridad, pero ahora que lo volvieron a hacer andan como locos, tienen miedo a que la comunidad mágica les pierda la confianza y empiecen a guardar sus galeones bajo sus camas.  
  
"Pero volviendo a lo del robo; este se realizó en la sucursal de Latinoamérica y al parecer sólo se llevaron un artículo. Los investigadores conocen bastante respecto a este objeto y por esa razón están aquí."  
  
- ¿Y de qué objeto se trata? –preguntó Harry.  
  
- Eso es un tema reservado y ahora si me permiten tengo que ir al Ministerio, Harry, nos vemos ya sabes dónde a las doce, pasarán a recogerte Tonks y Kingsley, hasta luego.  
  
Harry no tenía muchas ganas de volver a la casa de Sirius, sabía que le recordaría demasiado a su padrino, pero seguía siendo el cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix así que se resignó.  
  
******************  
  
Dumbledore consultaba su reloj de bolsillo exactamente en el momento en el que llegaron Harry junto con Tonks y Kingley Shacklebotl, un instante después llegaron Jorge Velásquez y Daniel Guevara.  
  
- Caballeros, es un placer tenerlos aquí de vuelta. ¿Cómo ha estado el viaje Daniel?  
  
- Ya se me pasaron los mareos del viaje, gracias por el permiso para usar el traslador del Ministerio.  
  
- De modo que así fue que... -estaba comenzando a decir Jorge mientras miraba furioso a Daniel, cuando de pronto volteó hacia Dumbledore y recompuso como pudo su actitud lambiscona- Si usted le otorgó un permiso especial supongo que debe haber sido por buenos motivos.  
  
- Por supuesto Dr. Velásquez, ya que usted tan generosamente lo recomendó para la investigación lo menos que podía hacer yo era facilitarle los medios para que llegase puntualmente a la reunión, sobretodo con el poco tiempo que dispuso desde que recibió la notificación.  
  
- Le envié la notificación tan pronto como se me informó de su participación, -comentó Kingsley- lo cual fue por desgracia un día antes, hubiera dado una mala impresión si Daniel llegaba tarde, de modo que pedí a Dumbledore que me moviera sus influencias en el Ministerio.  
  
- Y vaya que lo hizo –comentó a su vez Daniel mirando divertido la cara enrojecida que ponía Jorge- la autorización tenía la firma del Ministro de Magia en persona, el encargado de vigilancia se quedó con la boca abierta.  
  
- Ya veo –dijo abatidamente Jorge- perdonen la falta de anticipación señores, fue una idea de último momento.  
  
Harry observaba la discusión mientras que sopesaba el carácter de cada uno de los recién conocidos. El que se disculpaba era en efecto alguien que pasaría por un mago europeo en cualquier lugar, sin embargo tenía una actitud aduladora e hipócrita, pero por sobretodo, lo que le otorgaba un aura muy poco confiable era el evidente intento de hacer quedar mal a su compañero, algo que a Harry le parecía despreciable.  
  
Daniel en cambio era del tipo misterioso, parecía apenas un poco mayor que Tonks, con una túnica delgada con figuras geométricas en las mangas que combinaban a la perfección con el color negro de la misma, zapatos de cuero que parecían muy resistentes, tenía una pulsera en la muñeca derecha y un reloj en la muñeca de la otra mano. Era alto y al parecer atlético, sin embargo su postura era relajada, sus ojos eran de color miel, con una mirada penetrante pero inescrutable, de tez trigueña, pelo negro no muy largo y con una nariz romana.  
  
- Este es Harry Potter.  
  
- Oh!, el famoso Harry Potter, -dijo de inmediato Jorge- es todo un honor, quiero que sepas que nunca creí esas tonterías que publicó sobre ti el diario "El Profeta". En mi opinión eres un joven muy valiente y la comunidad mágica está en deuda contigo.  
  
- Gracias... er... señor... –dijo Harry sintiéndose incómodo y fastidiado, como cuando Dennis Creever trataba de tomarle fotografías por todo el colegio.  
  
- Mucho gusto. –Dijo cortésmente Daniel- Espero que podamos trabajar juntos.  
  
- Ayudaré en lo que pueda. –dijo Harry. Definitivamente Daniel le caía mejor que Jorge.  
  
Lo único que le inquietaba de Daniel era un aire de misterio que lo rodeaba, como si tuviera un secreto horrible que no quería que nadie supiera. 


	4. El interrogatorio

Capítulo 4: El interrogatorio Harry estaba en una de las habitaciones de la casa con Daniel y Jorge. Ambos le hacían preguntas alternativamente acerca de sus sueños.  
  
- ¿Has tenido sueños como este antes? –preguntó Jorge.  
  
- No.  
  
- ¿Lograste ver qué había después del marco de piedra? –preguntó a su vez Daniel.  
  
- No.  
  
- ¿Tus sueños nunca se han repetido antes?  
  
- No.  
  
- ¿Viste algún símbolo?  
  
- Si –dijo Harry aliviado por no tener que seguir respondiendo preguntas sobre sus anteriores sueños- había algo como una serpiente.  
  
- ¡Podría ser la guarida de el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado!  
  
- ¿Cómo era la serpiente? –dijo Daniel con un deje de impaciencia- ¿Se parecía a ésta?  
  
- ¡SI!, ¿De dónde es? ¿Qué significa?  
  
- Lo mismo quiero saber yo –dijo Jorge ceñudo.  
  
- Es un antiguo símbolo inca –explicó Daniel sin prestar atención a su colega- es parte de una antigua religión. Hasta donde sé todos los templos fueron arrasados con la invasión española –añadió pensativo.  
  
- ¿Qué fue lo que se robaron de Gringotts?  
  
- Es un objeto antiguo.  
  
- No tiene importancia –dijo Jorge.  
  
- Puedes irte Harry creo que es todo.  
  
- ¿Hay alguna relación entre mis sueños y lo que están investigando?  
  
- Me temo que no nos está permitido comentar eso –dijo Daniel condescendiente. Entendía lo que era quedarse en ascuas.  
  
Pero Daniel no conocía a Harry, el estudiante de Hogwarts no estaba dispuesto a ser nuevamente un peón ciego en el juego de otros. La parte suya que estaba enfurecida contra Dumbledore se despertó de repente y tomó una decisión irrevocable: Iba a averiguar de qué se trataba todo eso, así tuviera que irse hasta el otro lado del globo para que se lo expliquen.  
  
- ¿Cuándo parten? –le preguntó a Daniel.  
  
- Dentro de unas horas, estaremos en contacto no te preocupes.  
  
- Es una lástima, mi amigo Ron quería conversar con ustedes acerca del quidditch en su país.  
  
Daniel levantó levemente una ceja.  
  
- Me temo que a quien tienen que preguntarle es a Jorge, yo no soy muy dado a los deportes. Fue un gusto conocerte.  
  
- Creo que los chicos podrían venir, me encantaría conocer a los amigos de Harry y estoy seguro que nos llevaríamos muy bien, conozco personalmente a algunos jugadores de la selección –dijo Jorge.  
  
- No creo que sea buena idea, no tenemos mucho tiempo... -comenzó a replicar Daniel.  
  
- ¡Tonterias! Uno empaca en un minuto, además recuerda que vamos a usar el traslador de regreso así que no hay problema. Harry, llama a tus amigos, que estén aquí en una hora.  
  
- Gracias, hasta luego.  
  
Harry estaba un poco decepcionado de Daniel aunque tuvo el presentimiento de que estaba adivinando su plan, por suerte el otro cooperó de maravilla, con ayuda de sus amigos averiguaría sí o sí de lo que se trataba todo ese asunto.  
  
******************  
  
Luego de que se fuera Harry Daniel y Jorge se mantuvieron en silencio, Daniel parecía concentrado y al mismo tiempo alerta de los movimientos de su ex colega a su derecha.  
  
- Ha pasado el tiempo, eh –dijo Jorge.  
  
- No lo suficiente Jorgito, no el suficiente, -no se volvió pero su expresión delataba una furia contenida- ¿sabes? me preguntaba por qué de entre todos precisamente fuiste tú el que me recomendó. No sé cómo no me di cuenta al instante por el plazo con el que me llegó la notificación.  
  
- Y esa razón es... -Jorge parecía no darse por enterado de la hostilidad hacia él.  
  
- Para quedar bien tú, por supuesto, nunca tuviste méritos propios, necesitabas alguien con quien verte bien en comparación.  
  
- Parece una de esas tonterías que se te ocurren a veces.  
  
- Tonterías ¿eh?, vi la cara que pusiste cuando te enteraste de lo del traslador, realmente esperabas que llegando yo tarde quedara claro quien era el auror y quien era tan sólo el investigador.  
  
- Estas divagando, ese es un detalle de lo más insignificante.  
  
- Fue porque era tan sólo el principio, pero no te salió muy bien hasta ahora ¿verdad? Honestamente no me importa, ya no soy parte del Ministerio, pero te lo advierto: Esta investigación es muy importante, hay mucho en juego aquí y será mejor que no trates de ponerme piedras en el camino tan sólo para quedar mejor tú. Esto no se trata de ti y de mí, sino de evitar que triunfe el señor oscuro.  
  
- Tú mismo eres el que se pone piedras en el camino, yo no necesito hacer nada, tú solo te eliminarás al final, es lo que mejor haces, desertar.  
  
- No deserté, sencillamente me alejé de ustedes.  
  
**********************  
  
Harry bajaba a la estancia cuando llegaron Ron y Hermione.  
  
- ¡Genial! Conoce a los jugadores...  
  
- Shhhhhhhhhhh!! Cállate Ron o quieres despertar al cuadro –le reprendió Hermione.  
  
El cuadro de la madre de Sirius chillaba como una banshee si alguien lo despertaba, todos los que usaban esa casa ya la conocían y hablaban en voz baja en la entrada, con la excepción de algunos visitantes que en ocasiones lo olvidaban.  
  
- Chicos, tengo que hablarles de otra cosa –dijo Harry- necesito su ayuda para seguir a Daniel a Perú.  
  
- QUE –dijeron los dos al unísono.  
  
- INMUNDAS BESTEZUELAS, SANGRE SUCIA, APESTOSOS ENGENDROS.  
  
- Ya despertamos al cuadro.  
  
- Vamos arriba a hablar.  
  
Subieron al cuarto que les sirvió de habitación a Harry y Ron.  
  
- Harry, a qué te refieres con seguir a Daniel a Perú –preguntó Hermione.  
  
- Debo saber de qué se tratan estos malditos sueños que tengo.  
  
- Pero por qué no te quedas aquí y lo averiguas con Kingsley o el señor Weasley.  
  
- No puedo hacerlo con todos los de la Orden detrás de mí vigilándome a cada momento.  
  
- Si te vigilan es por que saben que Voldemort está tras de ti y sólo espera el momento adecuado para matarte.  
  
- No digo que pasaré el resto de mis vacaciones allá, tan sólo digo que es necesario que sepa algo más, además iré de incógnito y para eso necesito su ayuda.  
  
- Cuenta conmigo socio.  
  
- ¡Ron! –le reprendió Hermione- es muy arriesgado, si los secuaces de Voldemort te descubren nadie estará allí para protegerte. La última vez que te enfrentaste con él sólo saliste con vida gracias a Dumbledore.  
  
- Esta vez será diferente, estoy practicando la oclumencia, conseguiré cerrarle mi mente y no sabrá que me he ido, pero necesito su ayuda para irme sin que nadie lo note.  
  
- Estoy de acuerdo contigo –le apoyó Ron- no creo que V...Vol... Voldemort espere que vayamos tras él.  
  
Harry estaba tan sorprendido porque Ron hubiera logrado decir el nombre del señor oscuro que no captó al instante el sentido de sus palabras.  
  
- ¡Espera! ¿A que te refieres con "vayamos"?  
  
- No pienses que irás allá sin nosotros. ¿No es cierto Hermione?  
  
- Yo creo que es una mala idea –dijo Hermione muy seria- pero estoy de acuerdo con Ron, si vas a ir a Perú te acompañaremos.  
  
- NO, no lo van a hacer, la última vez casi los matan...  
  
- ¡Te habrían matado si no hubiésemos estado allá contigo! –dijo Hermione en voz alta- Si pretendes contar con nuestra ayuda tendrás que hacerte a la idea de que estaremos allá contigo.  
  
Harry se sintió acorralado, no tenía ni la más remota intención de arriesgar a nadie más luego de la muerte de Sirius, pero sabía que de otra forma no contaría con la ayuda de sus amigos.  
  
- Esta bien –dijo al fin- pero entonces tienen que ayudarme, primero que nada Hermione, necesito una forma en que podamos entrar en el Ministerio y burlar al guardia de seguridad, Ron, necesito que averigües con tus hermanos la ubicación del traslador en el que se van a ir los investigadores y trata de sacarle todo lo que puedas al que se llama Jorge, no va a ser difícil, suelta la lengua si le prestas atención, pero cuídate de Daniel.  
  
- Eso va a estar difícil Harry... espera ¡Ahí vienen! 


	5. La infiltracion

Bueno, estoy subiendo los capítulos por grupos, pero de vez en cuando les añado una que otra corrección, ya saben, cosas de aficionados. Contestando reviews... dimebonitareina: Muchas gracias por ser la primera en mandarme un review, con respecto a Remus por ahora la historia va a trascurrir en Lima y Cuzco, pero de todas maneras van a entrar varios personajes conocidos, incluso Loony.  
  
Disclaimer: (necesito saber la traducción exacta de esa palabreja) todos los personajes conocidos por todos en este fic son propiedad de J.R. Rowling, ni modo.  
  
Capítulo 5: La infiltración  
  
Jorge entró a paso vivo al cuarto de los chicos y luego entró Daniel con aire resignado.  
  
- ¿Ustedes son los amigos de Harry? Es todo un placer, mi nombre es Jorge, ¿qué tal los estudios? Me dijeron que ya dieron sus TIMOS.  
  
- Buenas noches Doctor –dijeron los tres chicos.  
  
- No me digan doctor por favor, mis amigos me llaman Jorge, veamos, ustedes son... -parecía no recordar sus nombres.  
  
Daniel se le adelantó.  
  
- Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger, mucho gusto soy Daniel Guevara, llámenme Daniel.  
  
Les estrechó la mano a cada uno y tomó asiento en una de las sillas.  
  
- ¿Porqué no bajamos a hablar al living? –propuso Jorge.  
  
- Aun no logran callar al retrato –se excusó Harry.  
  
- Disculpe Sr. Daniel ¿Es cierto que tiene una computadora con acceso a internet?  
  
- Daniel por favor..., si, tengo una, es muy útil.  
  
- Yo no veo para qué –dijo Jorge desdeñosamente- oye Ron, ¿quieres un autógrafo de Gabo Ramírez? Es mi primo.  
  
- ¡Guay!  
  
Pasaron la siguiente hora conversando en dos grupos, Hermione con Daniel acerca de los aparatos tecnológicos de los muggles y las ingeniosas formas como los magos peruanos los adaptaban para su uso y Ron con Jorge acerca del quidditch en su país.  
  
- Creo que Gabo es el mejor cazador que tienen los Cusco's Hurricans pero tienes que admitir que el de los Tarapoto Tree Skimmers también es muy bueno. ¿Tú que opinas Harry?  
  
Harry asintió con la cabeza pero en cuanto Jorge volvió su atención a Ron le hizo a éste el gesto, frunciendo los labios y moviendo los ojos a los lados, para que cambiara de tema.  
  
Ron recordó en ese momento la razón por la que hablaba con el auror.  
  
- Ah... por cierto... ¿qué tal es el trabajo de los aurores allá en Perú?  
  
- Bastante interesante, a menudo hay varios estafadores que tratan de comprar y vender terrenos y objetos mágicos que no son de su propiedad, en el ministerio a menudo hay decenas de denuncias de gente que ha comprado cosas suyas sin saberlo.  
  
Como Harry había estado esperando Jorge comenzó a decir todo lo que sabía, lo único que le preocupaba era que Daniel sospechara de su plan y diera por terminada la conversación pero él estaba de lo más interesado en su conversación con Hermione, que para entonces ya trataba acerca de los diferentes sistemas educativos de ambos países.  
  
- Yo traté de llevar estudios muggles en el tercer periodo en Hogwarts –decía Hermione- pero no pude soportar la cantidad de trabajo adicional y lo dejé.  
  
- Hubieras usado un giratiempo –dijo Daniel y Hermione se rió.  
  
- Tenía uno precisamente, me lo prestó la profesora McGonagall, y aún así quedé al borde de la demencia –ahora fue Daniel el que se rió.  
  
- Estudios Muggles era una de las asignaturas obligatorias en mi escuela y teníamos un profesor insufrible, pareciera que le hubieran dado a elegir entre dar ese curso o ser encerrado en Azkaban. Cada clase con él era una pesadilla.  
  
- Me recuerda al profesor Snape...  
  
- Ah, Severus, que desgracia debe ser tenerlo de profesor.  
  
Harry sonrió, el plan marchaba a pedir de boca, probablemente ni siquiera habría que contactar a los hermanos de Ron con lo bocafloja que resultó ser el auror presumido y lo distraído que Hermione tenía al de mirada misteriosa.  
  
********************  
  
- Hasta luego chicos, Ron te mandaré la foto del equipo completo con las firmas de todos.  
  
- ¡Guay!, gracias Jorge.  
  
- Hasta luego chicos, Hermione un placer conocerte, te enviaré ese libro de hechizos antíguos.  
  
- ¡GRACIAS!, hasta luego...  
  
La cara de Hermione estaba radiante, prácticamente había leído todos los libros de hechizos del colegio y la idea de contar con un compedio de hechizos inéditos la hacía temblar de emoción.  
  
Ron también estaba emocionado.  
  
- ¡PUEDEN CREERLO! Voy a tener una foto autografiada de todos los integrantes de los Cusco's Hurricans.  
  
- Pues que bueno que cambiaste de tema a tiempo Ron –dijo Harry un tanto exasperado pero al mismo tiempo satisfecho. En la segunda parte de la conversación Jorge prácticamente le dio a Ron un plano de cómo entrar y salir tanto del Ministerio de Inglaterra como del de Perú, con calles, avenidas y todo, así como una lista de todos los controles y hechizos de seguridad más básicos –lo bueno es que ese tipo Jorge no se sabe tener la boca cerrada.  
  
- Pues a mi me parece guay –dijo Ron decisivo.  
  
- Yo no escuché nada de tu conversación Ron pero creo que el tipo es un presumido, en cambio Daniel es súper interesante, ¡sabían que en Latinoamérica hay magos que trabajan entre los muggles como magos!  
  
- Supongo que esas son las cosas que te interesan a ti, pero pensé que te gustaban presumidos –Ron estaba a punto de decir Lockhart pero se acordó del otro- ¿es que acaso piensas dejar a Victor Krum?  
  
- ¡CÁLLATE RON!  
  
- DEJEN DE PELEAR –gritó Harry, aún más fuerte que Hermione. Sus amigos lo miraron con una mezcla de sorpresa y desagrado, Harry se sintió avergonzado de sí mismo pero dijo- vámonos ya, sólo tenemos unas horas para llegar al Ministerio.  
  
Ron y Hermione asintieron de mala gana y sacaron sus mochilas de abajo de la cama, las habían traído consigo por encargo de Harry y habían empacado en la suya su varita, ropa de cambio, una bolsa de galeones que sacó del banco y su capa invisible. Harry hubiera querido también traer su saeta de fuego pero sabía que sería imposible esconderla.  
  
******************  
  
Dos horas después estaban en la puerta de acceso al traslador del ministerio, una estatua al final de un corredor con una garita en la entrada.  
  
No se puede decir que llegaran con facilidad, entraron los tres en la cabina de teléfono y Harry discó el número que sabía de memoria para entrar, luego caminaron con la capa invisible y con ayuda de Hermione y Ron provocar diversos accidentes que distrajeran a los diversos controles de entrada, aprovechando además que la caseta del guardián estaba destruida luego de la pelea que se dio lugar allí un mes antes. Lo más difícil fue entrar al área de transporte, había que dar una constraseña que por suerte Jorge mencionó pero que sólo Harry recordaba (él prestó mucha más atención a la conversación que Ron), el problema era que también había un guardia y resultaría extraño que la puerta se abriera sola. Eso se solucionó distrayendo al guardia con una canica a la cual Hermione hechizó para que repitiera "hey, guardia, ¡ayuda!" con un eco luego de rodar lejos de ellos. Cuando el guardia se alejó lo suficiente susurraron la contraseña y la puerta se abrió con un fuerte ruido de goznes, los chicos se quedaron con el corazón en la boca, Jorge no mencionó ese detalle, pero corrieron con suerte pues justo en ese momento salía un visitante de adentro.  
  
Luego de pasar el corredor llegaron a la garita, ese era el gran problema, pues habría que burlar al guardia. Entonces jugaron su última carta, habían dejado un aullador en el pasillo donde dejaron caer la canica, y Hermione había hechizado el sobre para que se abriera cinco minutos después de dejarlo ahí.  
  
Al cabo de un minuto escucharon fuera de la puerta gritos de -¡¡AUXILIO, DEMENTORES EN EL MINISTERIO, AYUDA!!!!!- como habían supuesto el guardia de seguridad se levantó, consultó su reloj y se dispuso a salir.  
  
Cuando el guardia se fue los tres salieron de la capa invisible.  
  
- Uf, ya no soportaba estar más tiempo debajo de esa capa –dijo Hermione, la verdad era que el aire se estaba viciando adentro y estaban entumecidos de tanto andar en cuchillas para que la capa los tapara a todos.  
  
- Aquí esta el traslador, Jorge dijo que se mantenía abierto quince minutos después de que el último pasajero lo usara.  
  
- Alguien acaba de hacerlo –puntualizó Harry- aún hay tiempo para que me dejen ir por mi cuenta, el guardia probablemente no volverá y la puerta se abre desde adentro, aunque los atraparan son menores de edad.  
  
- Y claro, nos expulsarían de la escuela –dijo enfadada Hermione.  
  
- ¡No nos iremos y se acabó! –dijo Ron firmemente.  
  
- Está bien –dijo Harry con expresión resignada-, ustedes primero entonces.  
  
Ron y Hermione estaban caminando hacia la estatua que parecía un vipertoot cuando Harry levantó su varita apuntándoles por la espalda y dijo:  
  
- Desmaius. 


	6. La Ciudad de los Reyes

Capítulo 6: La Ciudad de los Reyes. Harry abrió los ojos y de inmediato los volvió a cerrar, la luz del sol le hería los ojos.  
  
- Q...que pasó... -de inmediato de incorporó y vio a Ron observándolo con una sonrisa burlona.  
  
- Vaya, ya despertaste, me preguntaba si debería echarte agua "socio".  
  
- ¡¿C...como?!... – de pronto recordó.  
  
Estaba en el Ministerio de Magia y muy a su pesar les apuntaba a Ron y Hermione a la espalda con su varita y pronunciaba "desmaius", ellos inesperadamente se apartaron a ambos lados y la maldición pegó en la estatua sin hacerle ni un rasguño. Antes de poder reaccionar los dos se habían vuelto hacia él y apuntándole con sus varitas dijeron a su vez "desmaius".  
  
Miró la habitación en la que se hallaba, era sencilla y tenía una ventana por la que la luz entraba a raudales. La cabeza le dolía pero no a causa de la cicatriz, era más bien un dolor pulsante, instintivamente se llevó la mano a la nuca.  
  
- El dolor de cabeza pasará pronto –dijo Ron observando el ademán de Harry- es lo que sucede cuando te pegan dos desmaius al mismo tiempo.  
  
- Oooohhh... no debieron...  
  
- Déjame decirte lo que no se debe hacer, ¡ATACAR A TUS AMIGOS! ¡ESO NO SE DEBE HACER! EN QUÉ DIABLOS ESTABAS PENSANDO...  
  
- PENSABA TENERLOS A SALVO, no quiero que nadie más pague por mis errores, ¿no lo entiendes? ¡SIRIUS MURIÓ POR MI CULPA!  
  
Para cuando terminó de decir esto las lágrimas querían salírsele, pero se veía furioso. Ron estaba dividido entre la pena por su amigo y la cólera porque no quisiera contar con él. No sabía qué hacer.  
  
El silencio se comenzó a hacer opresivo y ambos dieron un respingo cuando entró Hermione, Harry volteó la cabeza inmediatamente pero Hermione lo vio.  
  
- ¿Te pasa algo malo Harry? –preguntó con un tono helado en la voz.  
  
- Harry piensa que él tiene la culpa por la muerte de Sirius.  
  
- Eso es estúpido, fue una trampa, una trampa muy bien planeada, creías que ibas a salvarlo y no contabas con nadie de la Orden que te ayudara.  
  
- Ustedes no entienden... -comenzó a decir Harry, no sabía cómo explicar lo de la profecía, la razón por la que Voldemort no dejaría de acosarlo a él y a quien se encontrara cerca de él.  
  
- Te diré lo que no entiendo –comenzó a decir Hermione y debajo del hielo en su voz se asomaba una furia contenida- no entiendo como pudiste atacarnos con tu varita, estoy decepcionada de ti, ¡podrían habernos expulsado del colegio!  
  
Harry sabía que no comprendían, que estaba siendo injusto con ellos pero los quería a salvo, no soportaría ver que murieran también.  
  
- Al menos estarían a salvo... -alcanzó a decir.  
  
- ¡Ya una vez te dije qué sería peor para mí ¿verdad?!  
  
- ¿Qué te pasa Harry?  
  
- No me pasa nada Ron... -cada vez sonaba menos convincente.  
  
- Harry...-Hermione le puso una mano en el hombro- no podremos ayudarte si no nos dices qué es lo que te sucede...  
  
Antes de que Harry pudiera responder la puerta se abrió de nuevo y entró Daniel. Se veía molesto.  
  
- [En español] ¡Vaya, parece que el invitado de honor finalmente despertó! [Luego en inglés] ¿Ahora me puede explicar señor Harry Potter qué es lo que hace aquí cuando su vida se encuentra en grave peligro?, ¿tiene idea de lo preocupados que están en la Orden?, ¡he recibido ocho lechuzas preguntando si sabía algo de usted antes de encontrarlos a la salida del Ministerio!  
  
- Olvidé mencionártelo Harry, -dijo Ron- estamos en la casa de Daniel.  
  
- Ya me di cuenta- dijo el chico de la cicatriz en voz baja.  
  
Estaban los cuatro, Daniel, Harry, Hermione y Ron, almorzando en el comedor. Lo que creyeron que era una habitación de posada era en realidad la cama de la fachada muggle de la casa de Daniel. Cuando Harry se levantó Daniel los llevó al armario y con su llave dorada entraron a su verdadera casa.  
  
Todos estaban comiendo en silencio, Daniel aún se veía molesto y preferían no provocar otro regaño de su parte, por otro lado la comida estaba deliciosa, aunque para el gusto de los chicos, muy condimentada.  
  
- He enviado una lechuza para informar que se encuentran bien, el traslador estará disponible mañana temprano.  
  
- ¿Cómo se dio cuenta... -comenzó a preguntar Harry.  
  
- Sospeché algo cuando le pediste a Jorge que se quedara a hablar con ustedes, ¡no imaginé porqué alguien inteligente querría eso!, no sé de qué hablaron, pero oí ruidos extraños a nuestra espalda cuando íbamos hacia el traslador, de modo que me quedé esperando del otro lado, por si acaso.  
  
El investigador miraba constantemente el reloj y al hacerlo su expresión parecía preocupada.  
  
- ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Hermione.  
  
- Ya deberían haber mandado una respuesta, están demorándose mucho.  
  
- Pero si no ha pasado mucho tiempo.  
  
- Señor Potter, ha estado usted mucho tiempo dormido, la lechuza la envié hace ya varias horas y la respuesta debió haber llegado cuando menos hace una.  
  
- Tal vez ha sido interceptada.  
  
- Si es así no son buenas noticias, pero estarán seguros aquí.  
  
- ¿Podemos ver su computadora? –preguntó tímidamente Hermione.  
  
La expresión de Daniel se suavizó. -¿por qué no?, vamos.  
  
Los llevó a su oficina y allí les mostró la computadora y cómo se usaba, Hermione lo acribilló a preguntas acerca de cómo y para qué la usaba.  
  
- Algunos de los casos en los que trabajo tienen que ver con muggles, con esto puedo acceder a información actual sobre ellos con mucha facilidad, tengo un amigo squib que sabe cómo programarlas para conseguir virtualmente cualquier información, creo que los muggles les llaman hackers.  
  
- ¡Conoces a un hacker! –exclamó Hermione sorprendida- ¡Entre los muggles son los criminales más peligrosos!  
  
- Los hay peores –dijo Daniel con una sonrisa- lo que sucede es que lo que ellos hacen con las computadoras es prácticamente como la magia, sólo algunos muggles saben hacerlo y por supuesto ningún mago.  
  
Ron estaba a punto de dormirse con aquella conversación, quería volver a la sala a seguir viendo las armas en las paredes y preguntarle a Daniel de dónde eran, Harry no estaba menos aburrido pero al menos estaba aliviado de que no estuvieran todos regañándolo.  
  
- Mi señor, la lechuza fue interceptada justo a tiempo, el chico está en Perú.  
  
Una voz fría y cruel respondió desde un asiento.  
  
- Era de esperar de ese mocoso, ¿hay progresos con la estatuilla?  
  
- Ninguno mi señor, el Inefable que trajimos para abrirla también quedó reducido a cenizas.  
  
Voldemort se revolvió en su asiento, esos retrasos lo enfurecían.  
  
- La clave está en su lugar de origen y nuevamente mi enemigo me llevará a lo que quiero. ¡Pónganse en contacto con nuestro hombre allá! Que prepare todo.  
  
- Sí mi señor.  
  
- Esta vez nadie vendrá a salvarte Harry Potter.  
  
Una malévola carcajada inundó la habitación.  
  
Harry sintió una punzada en la frente.  
  
- ¿Es la cicatriz Harry?  
  
- Si... ¡¿cómo...?!  
  
- Dumbledore me contó, era necesario saberlo para entender la importancia de tus sueños en el caso.  
  
Estaban caminando por una estrecha calle hacia el correo, Hermione y Ron los acompañaban observando los edificios antiguos remodelados, como si fueran turistas. Daniel estaba vestido como los muggles aunque su camisa de tela hindú negra con cuello y mangas de motivos geométricos en colores se parecía curiosamente a su túnica.  
  
- ¿De qué se trata este asunto?  
  
- Lo único que puedo decirte es que es importante hallar cuanto antes el artículo que robaron de Gringotts.  
  
- ¿Qué es lo que Voldemort quiere hacer con él?  
  
Daniel dudó un momento antes de responder, el asunto estaba clasificado pero quería ganarse la confianza de Harry para que le contara más sobre su conexión con Lord Voldemort.  
  
- Quiere utilizar su poder para aumentar el suyo.  
  
- ¿Por qué no lo ha hecho ya?  
  
- Err... hay complicaciones. -ya había dicho demasiado- ¡Ron, Hermione! Vengan, quiero que los tres usen esto.  
  
Les entregó a cada uno un collar de cuero que tenía un pendiente de madera con forma de ave con una piedra en el centro.  
  
- Usando esto no tendrán problemas para comunicarse con la gente de aquí, a ver, digan algo.  
  
- [En español] Bueno, qué tal el clima Harry... ¿Qué? ¡wow! ¡óyeme! ¡Estoy hablando español!  
  
- [Esp] No, yo te entiend... -Hermione se quedó boquiabierta- ¡yo también estoy hablando español!  
  
- [Esp] Hola, hola... que extraño se escucha –dijo Harry.  
  
- [Esp] Se les irá yendo el acento cuanto más lo usen...  
  
Daniel trataba de explicarles pero Ron y Hermione estaban eufóricos diciéndose cosas en español.  
  
- [Esp] Señor, ¿que hora es?  
  
- [Esp] Las dos y media señorita, que bien se ve usted.  
  
- [Esp] Muchas gracias señor, ¿viene seguido por aquí?  
  
- [Esp] Es mi primer viaje preciosa.  
  
- [Esp] ¡¡Que atrevido es usted!!  
  
- [Esp] Es que me vuelves loco nena.  
  
Harry no podía creerlo, ¡Ron y Hermione estaban coqueteando!, le pareció lógico ya que cuando uno no es como uno mismo, tiende a salir el "yo" oculto.  
  
- [Esp (imitando a un guardia de seguridad)] Señores, señores, circulen por favor, este no es un parque.  
  
Ron y Hermione enrojecieron hasta las orejas al darse cuenta de improviso de lo que estaban diciendo, pero al ver la sonrisa de Harry (la primera en bastante tiempo) comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas.  
  
Daniel sonreía mientras los tres estudiantes de Hogwarts se quedaban sin aliento.  
  
Finalmente con Ron sentado en la acera, Hermione apoyada en una pared y Harry en un poste fue que Daniel trató de explicarles cómo funcionaba el collar. Los tres amigos se miraban divertidos unos a otros y al parecer el mal rato en el Ministerio había quedado olvidado.  
  
- Recuerden –comenzó a explicar Daniel en español- que hablarán español mientras usen estos collares, el acento irá desapareciendo mientras sus paladares se acostumbran a la pronunciación. Si escriben una carta a casa debe quitárselos o no se entenderá lo que dicen.  
  
- ¿Cómo es que funcionan? Nunca había oído de algo como esto. –Hermione aún se reía de su propia voz.  
  
- Eso es porque sólo se utilizan para misiones diplomáticas, por desgracia la madera del árbol Torina con la que están hechas fue explotado irracionalmente por sus propiedades mágicas, hasta que actualmente sólo se le encuentra en plantaciones especiales, a cargo del Ministerio.  
  
- Oh, a Neville le hubiera interesado.  
  
- ¿Cómo es que usted tiene estos?  
  
- No son míos Ron, pertenecen a un amigo, se los pedí prestados a través de la chimenea, cuídenlos bien. Por cierto, llámenme Daniel.  
  
- ¿Son muy caros? –insistió Ron.  
  
- Bastante. –meditó un momento viendo alrededor suyo- Bueno, ya que queda de camino creo que podemos darnos un paseo por la Ciudad de los Reyes.  
  
Ron levantó una ceja.  
  
-Creí que este país era una república.  
  
- Lo es, la Ciudad de los Reyes es como se le llama a Lima desde tiempos coloniales, vengan conmigo.  
  
Avanzaron por unas calles zigzagueantes hasta que llegaron a una gran avenida llena de comercios y más adelante una hermosa plaza.  
  
- Que muggles tan extraños Harry –susurró Ron a Harry.  
  
- Me pregunto si algunos son magos.  
  
- Algunos lo son –dijo Daniel junto a ellos- aquí estamos bastante mezclados.  
  
- Apuesto a que en esa tienda son magos –dijo Ron señalando una pequeña tienda donde vendían varios collares de cuero con piedras y adornos de madera y resina, así como pulseras, anillos y hasta navajas del mismo material.  
  
- No, solamente son rastas, no vendemos amuletos a los muggles, está prohibido, los verdaderos magos están principalmente en tiendas de libros y restaurantes. Hacia ahí vamos.  
  
Salieron de la calle que vieron que se llamaba "Jirón de la Unión" y cruzaron una plaza con un gran monumento en el centro y fuentes en dos de sus esquinas, doblando a la derecha hacia una ancha avenida.  
  
Hermione ya iba a decir que no parecía muy discreto cuando de improviso doblaron hacia la izquierda y se internaron en una estrecha calle.  
  
- Este es el Jr. Quilca –dijo Daniel, los tres recién llegados no vieron nada especial- síganme.  
  
- Pasaron por un restaurante vegetariano donde una vendedora de libros saludó a Daniel con la mano y por un momento se quedó mirando a Harry. Él se dio cuenta y se volvió hacia la pared opuesta para comprobar que estaba pintada con un artístico graffiti.  
  
- Usa esto, -dijo Daniel dándole una gorra a Harry- no queremos que ya- sabes-quien sepa que estas aquí, por los diarios.  
  
- ¿Me conocen acá? –dijo Harry miserablemente.  
  
- Por supuesto ¿Qué tan grande crees que es el Mundo Mágico?  
  
- No lo suficiente por lo que veo.  
  
Llegaron a una pequeña tienda de libros viejos llena de estantes hasta en el centro.  
  
- ¿Tiene Los colores del Rithus?  
  
- Al fondo a la izquierda –dijo el dependiente aparentemente sin sorprenderse, pero Harry hubiera jurado que estaba acariciando algo bajo la mesa.  
  
- Vamos chicos.  
  
Todos siguieron a Daniel hasta detrás de un estante al fondo, luego vieron sorprendidos que tomaba un libro llamado "Los colores del Rithus" y al abrirlo era tragado por él y el libro volvía a su estante por sí solo. 


	7. La calle Cruzada

Bueno, aquí estoy luego de un tiempo sin subir capítulos envío dos. Saludos para mi escritora favorita Jeune Circe que me mandó un bello review con su opinión, muchas gracias. Respecto a tus preguntas, la primera es no, no se extenderá hasta el año seis, esta es una historia "paréntesis" entre ambos años; Sirius no regresa, al menos no por completo; hay un desenvolvimiento de poder, pero no como te imaginas; la Orden tiene aquí un papel y acerca de Ron y Herm la verdad es que luego de leer tantos fics con ellos juntos estoy reacio a juntarlos... en todo caso todo es posible. Es importante aclarar que los personajes de los libros de Harry Potter pertenecen a nuestra querida y desesperante J.R. Rowling (por no sacar los otros libros), Warner Bros., Ed. Salamandra, etc., etc.

PD: Est es un capítulo corregido, eventualmente terminaré de corregir los otros.

**Capítulo 7: La calle Cruzada  
**  
Los tres amigos se miraban entre sí confundidos y de tanto en tanto al dependiente que parecía no haberse dado cuenta de lo que acaba de suceder.

- Parece que tenemos que coger ese libro –dijo Harry indeciso.

- Estas seguro de que es una buena idea? –Ron miraba hacia todos lados esperando que alguien apareciera de improviso ahora que estaban solos.

- No pero no importa¡vamos de una vez! –dijo Harry decidido, cogió el libro y lo abrió.

Al instante sintió una sensación bastante familiar como cuando entró en el diario de Tom Riddle, luego el vértigo de viajar a través de polvos flu y finalmente salir despedido del otro lado.

Salió de un agujero en una pared y cayó parado al comienzo de un callejón que de pronto se le hizo muy familiar.

- El callejón Diagon? –se dijo a sí mismo sorprendido.

- No, es la calle Cruzada¿son parecidos verdad? –Daniel había aparecido a su lado aunque Harry hubiera jurado que siempre estuvo allí esperando.

- Creí que estaba de vuelta.

- Te abría gustado eso? –dijo Daniel levantando una ceja- Sospecho que no. Mantén la gorra en la cabeza, yo la arreglo.

Sacó su varita y Harry la vio por primera vez, era de color marrón claro con vetas oscuras, tenía un curioso anillo tejido cerca del mango, de color rojo y muy delgado. Le dio un toque a la gorra y esta se convirtió en un sombrero de mago.

Ron y Hermione cayeron junto a Harry justo cuando iba a preguntarle acerca de anillo en su varita.

- No fue tan difícil –dijo el pelirrojo.

"Tal vez para ti ¡ayúdame a levantarme!" decía su amiga atrás de él.

Hermione había salido del agujero de la pared apenas un segundo después de Ron y cayó al suelo luego de estrellarse contra su espalda.

"Oh, lo siento" y le dio una mano.

- Qué es este lugar? Se parece mucho al callejón Diagon.

- Es el calle Cruzada, aquí se encuentra la oficina de correos –dijo el mago latino.

Hermione se terminó de sacudir el polvo de la ropa y junto con Harry, Ron y Daniel se adentraron en el estrecho callejón techado, caminaron algunos metros y de pronto el techo quedó atrás y el callejón se ensanchó dejando ver varias tiendas, las cuales tenían casi las mismas cosas que las de Londres, había algunas otras tiendas que vendían algunos objetos un poco diferentes y en la tienda de escobas había una con forma de "S" que llamaba la atención de varios niños.

- Guau ¿Qué podrá hacer una escoba como esa? –Ron la miraba imaginando que la usaba para cubrir los aros durante el partido de quidditch.

- No mucho en cuestión de velocidad, pero si vuelas a través de los árboles del bosque tropical descubrirás que es muy útil, sólo las usan los profesionales para practicar porque requiere de muy buenos reflejos y no están permitidas en las grandes ligas. He oído que así practican los buscadores del Tarapoto Tree Skimmers.

¡Vaya! –resopló Harry mirando la extraña escoba que ya dejaba atrás -así que por eso son tan buenos- pensó.

Habían algunas tiendas llenas de objetos que no se parecían a nada que hubieran visto antes, la mayoría hechos de madera o arcilla y también pasaron por la entrada de una calle oscura que a Harry le recordó mucho el callejón Knockturn.

Pero lo que llamó la atención de Hermione fue la tienda de libros, hasta ese momento sólo ella se había dado cuenta que podían leer en español también.

- Miren estos libros!

Ron puso los ojos en blanco negando con la cabeza. Harry sonrió al ver la expresión de su amigo, casi siempre Ron y Hermione peleaban porque él la llamaba una sabelotodo.

Daniel hizo un alto y se acercaron al escaparate. Había en efecto varios libros pero uno llamó su atención.

- Esperen aquí muchachos.

- Por favor Daniel déjame entrar contigo!

- Está bien Hermione, ustedes dos no se alejen.

Ron levantó una ceja mirando a Hermione y Daniel.

- Yo también entro, puede haber algo interesante.

Ahora fue Hermione la que levantó una ceja, incrédula ante el repentino interés de su amigo por los libros. Harry tenía ganas de estar solo pero no en algún sitio donde pudieran reconocerlo así que entró con los demás. Adentro había libros de todos tipos, todos en español, excepto una sección en un estante de la esquina, la cual tenía libros de poemas.

Los había de todos tipos pero Daniel cogió directamente uno de un estante y cuando fue con el dependiente cogió también la revista The Quibbler los pagó y se dirigió a la puerta haciéndole un ademán a Hermione y los demás para que lo siguieran.

Hermione estaba leyendo los títulos de cada libro que encontraba buscando algo inédito en Inglaterra, pero casi todos los libros eran traducciones de otros libros que ya había visto antes, los demás ya se iban y ella se estaba resignando cuando vio un tomo forrado en cuero negro que decía "Introducción a los misterios". Valía diez galeones.

"Vámonos" decía Harry detrás de ella y tuvo que irse sin el libro ya que por desgracia no había traído suficiente dinero para comprarlo.

Al cabo de un rato estaban caminando de nuevo por la calle, detrás de Daniel.

- Realmente hubiera querido ese libro, a lo mejor mis padres podrían comprármelo por navidad.

- No me dijiste que costaba diez galeones? –replicó Ron a su costado -acaso tus papás pueden comprarte algo así?

- Nunca les pido mucho así que por una ocasión especial puede que me den el gusto.

A pesar de eso no sonaba muy convencida.

- Qué libro compraste Daniel?

- Uno que necesitaba hace tiempo, por cierto también compré una revista.

La respuesta de Daniel a la pregunta de Hermione era definitivamente evasiva así que ella se contentó con coger la revista y tratar de ver la tapa del libro.

- The Quibbler¿Por qué lees esto?

- De vez en cuando sale algo interesante, el año pasado leí una entrevista a un tal Harry Potter acerca del retorno del señor oscuro –respondió con tono burlón.

- Ah?

Harry había salido de su ensimismamiento cuando oyó decir su nombre y se dio cuenta de dónde estaba, había estado recordando sus sueños del año pasado, intentando encontrar algo que los diferenciara de la visión que tuvo de Sirius atrapado por Voldemort, pensó que tenía que haber alguna pista que le permitiera discernirlos, pero eran casi iguales, incluso la visión que tuvo del ataque al señor Weasley tenía las mismas características: dolor en la cicatriz, pérdida de la conciencia. La clave no estaba ahí entonces ¿pero en dónde sino?

- Harry¡HARRY!

- Qué!

- Harry ya llegamos.

El edificio de correos era delgado y tenía ventanas por sus cuatro costados, lo curioso de él era que tenía como diez pisos y se curvaba ligeramente hacia los lados de forma que daba la impresión de querer caerse en cualquier momento. Gallinazos, gavilanes y lechuzas salían y entraban por las ventanas.

Entraron y encontraron una larga cola y más allá un largo corredor con puertas por las que gente entraba y salía, un tablero que flotaba encima de un mostrador cambiaba de número a medida que avanzaban, en el mostrador se leía "Informes".

- Esperen aquí, voy a coger un número y a ponerme en la cola, no demoraré.

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

No muy lejos de ahí una voz femenina daba instrucciones a un mago chato y de voz chillona.

- Llévalo por la puerta trasera y suéltalo cuando te lo indique.

- Quién los atraparÿ

- Yo enviaré a alguien.

- No sería mejor que fueras tú en persona?

- Tú haz lo que te digo idiota, si él me ve estamos perdidos.

El mago chato se fue en dirección del edificio de correo, la bruja cogió un pequeño espejo y el rostro de otro mago apareció en él.

- Ya envié a Colagusano, estén preparados.

- Lo has hecho bien Isabel, serás recompensada.

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

El lugar parecía mucho más grande por dentro que por fuera y afortunadamente entre dos brujos habían tres asientos disponibles donde Daniel les señaló, uno era una bruja que llevaba una túnica de lana blanca con franjas de colores chillones y el otro un brujo de tez oscura, nariz aguileña y un curioso gorro de lana que se estiraba por los costados hasta taparle las orejas.

Qué raro sombrero, pensó Harry sintiendo de pronto calor de sólo pensar en usarlo. En eso se escuchó una explosión al fondo del pasillo, luego los gritos de una mujer que decía: "¡Una quimera¡huyan, huyan!"

Antes que Harry o sus amigos pudieran reaccionar ya había una estampida de gente corriendo hacia la entrada y comenzaban a separarlos.

Harry daba codazos a todos tratando de mantenerse cerca de sus amigos pero los que corrían eran demasiados, desde adentro oyó gritar a Daniel "¡No se separen!" y luego al voltear vio un pequeño disco de madera y un destello dorado. Luego no vio nada.

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

Despertó en otra habitación, esta vez levemente iluminada con una antorcha, frente a él estaba el señor que estaba sentado esperando en la oficina de correos, con su extraño gorro de lana que le tapaba las orejas, sólo que en esta ocasión lo que llamó la atención de Harry fue su mirada, sus ojos era pequeños y tenían cierto toque oriental pero a pesar de ello daban la sensación de poder examinar los pensamientos, su mirada era profunda y penetrante, se leía una gran sabiduría detrás de aquellos ojos. La actitud del hombre había cambiado, cuando Harry lo vio por primera vez parecía un hombre humilde tratando de no molestar a nadie, el hombre que estaba frente a él irradiaba autoridad y respeto, aunque tenía también un aire de sabiduría que le recordaba a Dumbledore.

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que Daniel lograra reunirse con Ron y Hermione.

- Dónde está Potter?

- Nos separamos, la gente nos llevó en direcciones opuestas.

- Intenté sujetarlo del brazo pero un tipo me golpeó en el costado –dijo Ron mientras se frotaba las costillas.

Daniel miró en derredor buscando una señal de Harry, cuando de pronto escucharon un rugido al fondo del pasillo.

A Ron se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca.

- Es una quimera?

- No... eso suena como un dragón.

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

- Harry Potter, es un placer conocerlo al fin.

- H...hola... -la mente de Harry trabajaba a mil por hora tratando de adivinar cómo aquel hombre sabía de él¿dónde estoy?

- En este lugar estás a salvo por ahora, has elegido un mal momento para tomar tus propias decisiones, ahora te encuentras entre dos mundos que por mucho tiempo han estado separados.

Harry no entendía a qué se refería aquel hombre con "dos mundos"¿acaso hablaba del mundo mágico y el de los muggles¿O del viejo y el nuevo mundo, como fuera la primera parte de lo que escuchó le sonaba claramente a una invitación a abandonar todo y regresar, sólo que no estaba dispuesto a irse sin tener algunas respuestas.

- Quién es usted y cómo sabe quién soy?

- Sé quién eres de la misma forma que supe que vendrías, de la misma forma como sé que tus sueños te unen a aquel que otros temen nombrar.

Harry visualizó en su mente el rostro de Lord Voldemort con sus ojos rojos y su rostro de serpiente, era obvio a quién se refería aquel hombre pero no así cómo lo sabía.

- Cómo sabe eso¿Quién es usted?

- Más tarde hablaremos, ahora debo descansar, traerte hasta aquí fue un gran esfuerzo.

- DÍGAMELO AHORA, DÓNDE ESTOY.

- Estas donde debes estar por ahora, hay comida en la mesa, descansa tú también.

Y se fue cerrando tras de sí la puerta antes que Harry, furioso, atinara a decir o hacer algo.

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

- Un dragón? –dijo Ron tembloroso mientras Hermione se sujetaba de su brazo.

- O algo parecido... -Daniel no creía que algún dragón se pudiera adentrar tanto en la ciudad por cuenta propia, tratándose de un vipertooth lo más prudente era estar escondido más que corriendo pero él estaba parado frente al corredor.

Al final del corredor salió un chorro de fuego y humo, luego precedido por su sombra salió volando un dragón verde con forma de serpiente escupiendo fuego por la nariz y enseñando sus largos colmillos venenosos, inmediatamente fue hacia donde estaba Daniel parado.

- Oh Dios mío! –gritó Ron y volteó la cabeza para no ver el inminente desastre. Hermione ahogó un grito y ocultó la cabeza en el pecho de Ron.

- RIDDIKULO!

¡Plaf, el dragón cayó al suelo con las alas rotas y con su cola y cuello anudados, Daniel hizo un movimiento con la varita y el dragón se disolvió en una nubecilla de humo.

- Un boggart como supuse.

- QUÉ¿Cómo?

- Jamás se habría arriesgado a atacar dentro de un edificio a tres magos teniendo tantos bocados fáciles arriba con las aves del correo, pero esto no puede ser coincidencia.

- No podías estar seguro, los Vipertooths son muy agresivos ¿Qué tal si alguien lo hubiera traído? –dijo Hermione recuperándose del susto.

- No a un dragón y a una quimera juntos, no sin que pelearan y lo habríamos oído. Pero en algo tienes razón, alguien lo trajo.

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

- El plan fracasó señorita Isabel, Daniel descubrió al Boggart y el joven Potter no está por ningún lado.

- Tan sagaz como siempre, no importa vayan tras ellos, deben saber donde está Potter.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí de prisa.

- Demasiado tarde señor Guevara, entréguennos sus varitas antes de que algo malo les pase.

Seis encapuchados habían aparecido rodeando a Daniel, Ron y Hermione, tenían las varitas listas y apuntándoles desde todas direcciones.

- Dónde han escondido a Potter? –preguntó el mismo encapuchado.

- Creo que usted aún no se ha presentado...

Un rayo rojo pasó rozando la cara de Daniel y de su mejilla bajó una gota de sangre. Ron mientras tanto tenía agarrada su varita en el bolsillo de su pantalón y Hermione también, desesperada al verse superados en número.

- Los aurores no tardarán en llegar.

- Ustedes nos dirán lo que saben antes ¡Nérumos tortura a la chica!

El mortífago que estaba más cerca de Hermione levantó su varita y entonces todo pareció suceder en cámara lenta: Ron levantó inmediatamente su varita en dirección al que amenazaba a su amiga, otros dos mortífagos levantaron sus varitas apuntando a Ron y luego todo quedó envuelto en una densa polvareda.

Todos estaban desconcertados, el polvo se disipó dejando ver a los mortífagos pero ninguno les apuntaba; Ron dijo:

- Seguimos aquí?

- (Daniel susurrando) Ron, no digas nada, apunten a los que están frente a la puerta y al derribarlos corran fuera de aquí.

- Pero nos van a disparar! –susurró Hermione asustada.

- En este momento somos invisibles, pero en un minuto pasará el efecto ¡dense prisa!

Daniel, Ron y Hermione apuntaron a los mortífagos que les cerraban el paso y dijeron juntos IMPEDIMENTA. Los tres adversarios salieron volando y los restantes comenzaron a disparar al lugar de donde salieron los rayos pero ya se habían ido, con lo que tan sólo consiguieron derribar a sus compañeros de enfrente.

El grupo consiguió alcanzar la puerta y salir por ella justo antes que varios aurores entraran en el edificio de correos. Mientras se reponían del susto vieron cómo poco a poco iban reapareciendo, primero transparentes y luego más y más sólidos.

- Eso estuvo cerca –comentó Ron.

- Demasiado ¿Daniel qué fue eso?

- Polvo de invisibilidad, cuando Ron levantó su varita y atrajo la atención de los mortífagos me dio la oportunidad de usarlo.

- Polvo de invisibilidad? –dijo Ron extrañado.

- Polvo de invisibilidad, es un invento reciente –comenzó a explicarle Hermione, se prepara con plumas de diriclaw (N.A. ¿se escribirá así?) y vuelve invisible a quien tenga contacto con él por el lapso de un minuto.

Ron de pronto pareció recordar algo:

- Un momento, si los mortífagos no tienen a harry ¿Entonces dónde está y quién lo tiene!

No hubo respuesta hasta que Daniel preguntó.

- Recuerdan a alguien o algo extraño?

Hermione dijo:

- Había una mujer con un sombrero negro y una falda con cintas de colores.

- Había un señor con un gorro de lana que le tapaba las orejas y una túnica sin mangas que le tapaba todo el cuerpo, pasó junto a mí durante la estampida y me golpeó las costillas –dijo Ron sobándose.

- La mujer con falda no es tan extraño por aquí pero un hombre con chullo y poncho en esta estación del año...

- Chullo y poncho?

- Así llamamos aquí a esa ropa, pero sólo se usa en las tierras altas donde hace mucho frío¿tenía algo más?

- Había algo más, pero no lo recuerdo...

- Piensa Ron –le animó Hermione- era una varita, un amuleto?

- Un amuleto¡Eso es, tenía un medallón de madera redondo con algo en centro.

- Ron mira bien esto y dime si se parece a lo que viste.

En la mano de Daniel estaba el mismo talismán que les mostró a los aurores en el cuartel del Ministerio.

- Sí, es el mismo, pero el de él era más claro.

La cara de Daniel se ensombreció.

- Es porque este talismán está muerto, pero si lo que viste era como esto entonces Harry está con los amautas.

* * *

OK, hasta ahora estoy yéndome un poco lejos de la historia original pero era necesario para comprender lo que viene a continuación. Prometo traer a los otros personajes que se están haciendo extrañar. 


	8. Sospechas

Capítulo 8: Sospechas. En los cuarteles de la Orden del Fénix reinaba una gran inquietud, llevaban mucho tiempo sin noticias de los chicos, la señora Weasley daba vueltas alrededor de la mesa de conferencias mientras miraba cada cinco minutos a la ventana por si aparecía una lechuza, el señor Weasley se encontraba ahí también, desde que fueron a buscar a Ron y encontraron en su cuarto una carta diciendo que iba a salir y que no se preocuparan por él; que estarían en contacto. "Como si eso bastara para tranquilizar a tu madre" pensó molesto mientras veía a su esposa dar la enésima vuelta a la mesa de reuniones, ya no hacía intentos por disuadirla de ello.  
  
Pero de todos el que estaba más preocupado era Dumbledore, a pesar que había dicho a Harry todo cuanto le concernía a él y a su pasado sabía que fue demasiando tarde. El error le había costado muy caro, ahora el muchacho buscaba respuestas donde podía. "Debí haber visto venir esto" se había dicho a sí mismo cuando se percataron de la huída de Harry y sus amigos, nuevamente se dio cuenta que se estaba haciendo viejo.  
  
En aquel momento Lupin estaba escribiendo en un pergamino una carta para Jorge Velásquez en una mesa más pequeña, preguntando por cuarta vez si ya habían tenido noticias de los chicos; en eso una lechuza entro volando y se posó inmediatamente en la mesa del centro de la sala.  
  
- ¡¡¡¡UNA CARTA!!!! –bramó la señora Weasley abalanzándose sobre el ave, pero al acercarse vio que tenía un gran paquete cilíndrico en sus patas, cuando trató de retirarlo el ave picoteó su mano y vio que le enseñaba una bolsita en una de sus patas. "Tres knuts" decía en el paquete, Molly pagó y la lechuza se fue.  
  
- Ah, ya llegó, -dijo Lupin repentinamente a lo cual la señora Weasley dio un respingo- cuando supe que posiblemente Harry estaba en Perú pedí que me enviaran el periódico local.  
  
Cogió el paquete y retiró la envoltura, dentro había un periódico y una revista, el primero en español, Lupin onduló su varita frente al tabloide y dijo "traduccio" con lo cual las letras se reacomodaron en forma que su contenido ahora estaba en inglés.  
  
- Aquí también hay una revista Remus... ¿The Quibbler?  
  
- Ah si –por un momento el señor Weasley creyó ver que Remus y Dumbledore intercambiaban una mirada de complicidad- esa es mía, gracias.  
  
En el periódico había un gran titular:  
  
"ATAQUE EN LA CENTRAL DE CORREOS"  
  
El día de ayer por la mañana, en un suceso sin precedentes fueron soltados en el interior del edificio de correos una quimera y un vipertooth, los responsables serían aparentemente partidarios de quien-no-debe-ser- nombrado, quienes fueron vistos en el lugar por los aurores del ministerio local antes de darse a la fuga. Se desconoce el motivo o el porqué ambas bestias desaparecieron sin dejar rastro. Este atentado, el cual sumado al robo de la semana pasada, ha sumido en una gran preocupación a nuestra comunidad mágica y se ha solicitado al ministerio Británico que se nos envíen asesores, en caso que el innombrable planee más atentados en nuestro país.  
  
Noemí Toquín  
  
- Bueno –dijo Remus levantado una ceja- ahora sabemos por qué no nos ha llegado carta aún.  
  
El señor Weasley observaba la foto que aparecía en la portada y que mostraba el lugar inmediatamente después del incidente, estaba la entrada al edificio de correos y un montón de personas aglomeradas que al parecer habían salido corriendo, pero casi al borde pudo apreciar un detalle gracias al movimiento en la fotografía.  
  
- ¡Miren! Hay un grupo de tres personas abandonando el lugar.  
  
- ¿Por dónde? –preguntó la señora Weasley a su esposo, enfadada porque apenas podía ver entre todos los que se acercaban a mirar el periódico.  
  
- Aquí abajo a la derecha, son un grupo de pasos que se alejan del lugar.  
  
Molly Weasley y los demás observaron en la esquina de la fotografía y vieron primero como un charco saltaba como si un pie invisible lo pisara y luego como se estampaban pisadas mojadas que se alejaban en la pista.  
  
- Son tres pares –confirmó Remus- deben ser ellos, trataban de comunicarse y fueron atacados, al parecer lograron escapar.  
  
- Oh por Merlín, gracias a Dios –dijo la señora Weasley casi llorando de la emoción- ¿qué haremos ahora?  
  
Dumbledore habló por primera vez pero su tono de voz no era jovial ni despreocupado sino firme y decidido.  
  
- Iremos inmediatamente.  
  
- ¿Hay noticias?- dijo Tonks que entraba en la habitación en ese momento.  
  
Cuando llegó la lechuza del Ministerio, en la cual Fudge le pedía ayuda a la Orden con respecto a los atentados en la ciudad de los reyes, no había nadie en la vieja casa de los Black.  
  
Harry daba vueltas alrededor del cuarto en el que se encontraba. Repasaba mentalmente todo lo sucedido desde que despertó hacía dos días: el resplandor en el correo, el anciano de mirada penetrante y lo que sucedió cuando trató de abrir la puerta.  
  
Fue algo extraño, Harry estaba cansado de tratar de escuchar algo tras la sólida puerta de madera, lo único que podía deducir era que había un corredor por el eco de los pasos que delataban la presencia de varias personas, la puerta no tenía rendijas ni ninguna forma de mirar al otro lado. Revisó sus ropas comprobando que no le habían quitado nada y en efecto todo estaba allí, incluyendo su varita. Las frutas debían saber muy bien por su aspecto pero la última cosa que Harry quería hacer era comer, la lámpara era sencilla y de gas, las paredes eran al parecer de barro y el suelo de tierra, no había ningún lugar por el que entrara el viento pero el aire era fresco.  
  
Decidió no seguir esperando, sacó su varita y apuntó a la puerta firmemente cerrada.  
  
- Alohomora.  
  
El hechizo golpeó la puerta y sucedió lo extraño. No funcionó, pero tampoco rebotó o se deshizo en chispas como las puertas cerradas mágicamente, simplemente se esparció cual si fuera agua por la superficie de la puerta y el marco, luego fue absorbido.  
  
Harry se quedó de piedra al observar este efecto, no estaba seguro si alguien lo había oído pero sintió la necesidad de confirmar lo que acaba de ver.  
  
- Alohomora.  
  
Sucedió exactamente lo mismo.  
  
- REDUCTO.  
  
Exactamente el mismo efecto, el hechizo que hubiera rajado ruidosamente la puerta o al menos hacer un bum al romperse contra ella se esparció y diluyó por la superficie.  
  
- FLIPPENDO, IMPEDIMENTA, STUPEFY.  
  
No importaba cual fuera el hechizo, la puerta y el marco los absorbía por igual. Harry probó con las otras paredes y el suelo con iguales resultados, envió un hechizo leve sobre el techo de madera con vigas temiendo que se cayera pero ocurrió lo mismo, sólo entonces prestó atención al cesto de frutas.  
  
- Wingardium leviosa.  
  
Una manzana comenzó a flotar en el aire "Así que sólo tiene que ver con la habitación" pensó Harry, al menos sabía algo.  
  
El anciano no regresó pero al día siguiente en la mañana entró a la celda una muchacha que parecía estar encargada de traerle la comida, dejó pan y leche y se llevó las frutas y por más que el adolescente trató de hablar con ella, esta no le dirigió la palabra. En la tarde o noche (era difícil saberlo porque no podía verse el exterior), vino la misma chica, se llevó la taza y el plato, y dejó un guiso en la mesa.  
  
Harry habría perdido la paciencia mucho antes si no fuera por el gesto cordial de la chica, pero ya no estaba dispuesto a esperar así que intentó interponerse entre la chica y la salida para obligarla a hablarle.  
  
Ella le sonrió mirándole a los ojos (de pronto a Harry le parecieron muy dulces), luego tocó con un dedo su medallón y el ojiverde sólo pudo ver un resplandor dorado antes de caer al suelo inconsciente.  
  
Ron, Hermione y Daniel volaban en una línea aérea, no era la primera vez para ninguno en un avión pero sí sin su familia. Habían estado el resto del día del ataque en el edificio de correos en un hotel, Daniel les dijo que era probable que los estuvieran siguiendo, al día siguiente fueron al aeropuerto y Daniel compró tres pasajes de avión para el día siguiente pero no quiso decir a dónde. Hermione y Ron suponían que sería un espera insoportable pero Daniel, resignado, le dio a Herm el libro que compró llamado "El legendario universo de los amautas" Últimas investigaciones y a Ron la revista The Quibbler. A la mañana siguiente tomaron un avión en el aeropuerto.  
  
Los dos amigos de Harry sin embargo no sabían que pensar respecto de Daniel, desde su pequeña aventura en el edificio de correos, de la cual escaparon por los pelos, él había estado muy callado, guiándolos durante aquellos dos días sin hacer ni el mas mínimo intento de volverse a poner en contacto con el Ministerio o la Orden.  
  
Pero lo más extraño fue su comportamiento en el mismo edifico de correos; por más que todos los indicios apuntaran a un boggart lo cierto era que no había ninguna seguridad de ello, era como pararse frente a un tren en movimiento sólo porque alguien te dijo que es un espejismo, de haber sido un vipertooth real lo habría hecho pedazos en cuestión de segundos. No, su actitud hacia la vida reflejaba la misma ambivalencia que su mirada, parecía siempre esconder algo, con la diferencia que no sabían si es que Dumbledore confiaba en él. Al llegar a ese punto del hilo de sus pensamientos (cada cual en su momento y a su manera) la imagen Daniel se volvía escalofriante.  
  
Ron se encontró en ese momento recordando a Snape y aquella comparación se volvió lo más alarmante, pues una cosa es estar con un desconocido poco confiable en un colegio protegido por los profesores y otra estar a su merced en un avión rumbo a quién-sabe-dónde.  
  
- No nos has dicho aún a dónde vamos.  
  
- Nos gustaría saber –confirmó Herm y aunque utilizó su tono de voz más cortés la pregunta le salió a un volumen un poco elevado; ella estaba decidida a no dejarse llevar por sus suposiciones, algo a lo que Ron había sucumbido hacía rato.  
  
Daniel pareció ser traído de nuevo a la realidad con la pregunta, hasta ese momento miraba por la ventana el océano de nubes que se extendía más allá de la vista y pensaba quien sabe en qué cosas.  
  
- Ah... al Cuzco.  
  
- ¡El Cuzco! ¡Wow! ¿La capital del imperio incaico y la sede de la legendaria orden de los Amautas...?  
  
- Shhhhhh... –le chistó Daniel a Hermione quien por el entusiasmo había olvidado que estaban rodeados de muggles en aquel compartimiento de pasajeros, luego en voz baja- si, ahí vamos, pero olvídate del turismo, cuando lleguemos ustedes se quedarán en el hotel y esperarán a que vengan por ustedes para llevarlos a sus casas, yo buscaré a Harry.  
  
- No lo haremos –dijo Ron enojado- somos sus amigos e iremos contigo a buscarlo.  
  
No terminó de decir eso cuando Daniel lo fulminó con una mirada escalofriante.  
  
- BIEN, si realmente fueran sus amigos lo habrían hecho entrar en razón antes de emprender toda esta estúpida aventura, hubieran tratado de convercerlo e incluso obligarlo a que se quedase donde estuviera seguro.  
  
- SOMOS sus amigos –se defendió Hermione ofendida- de no haberlo acompañado él lo hubiera hecho sin nosotros, lo acompañamos para estar con él pasara lo que pasara.  
  
- Imagino que no trataron de obligarlo a quedarse.  
  
- Él lo intentó –dijo Ron en tono sombrío- nos apuntó con su varita a la salida del Ministerio y falló porque ya nos esperábamos eso.  
  
- Y aún así vinieron, ahora no solamente no están con él, sino que no le están siendo de gran ayuda.  
  
Ron y Hermione no tenían respuesta para aquello, sin embargo les molestaba tremendamente que fuera precisamente la persona menos confiable quien les hiciera ver lo incompetentes que habían sido para ayudar a su amigo en esa situación. Daniel le caía cada vez peor a Ron.  
  
La puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente, Harry esperaba del otro lado envuelto con su capa invisible. Una muchacha entró a la habitación, sus rasgos eran latinos igual que Daniel y debía tener la misma edad que Harry, pero había algo en su mirada que la hacía ver mucho mayor de lo que era, cierta serenidad interior según creyó ver. La muchacha vestía una túnica sencilla de lana color marrón, sandalias y el pelo en una larga trenza hacia atrás terminando en un listón de varios colores.  
  
Llevaba un plato de barro con alguna sopa, pareció no reparar en que no había nadie en la habitación, avanzó hacia la mesa y dejó la sopa encima.  
  
Harry estaba esperando la oportunidad y cuando ella le hubo dado la espalda se volvió a la puerta, pero se encontró a la misma chica parada enfrente, inmediatamente volteó hacia la mesa –tal vez esperando ver gemelas- y la chica no estaba, al volverse a la puerta la chica estaba levantando un medallón parecido al del anciano que lo trajo, murmurando algo como un canto. Harry se puso en guardia con la varita en la mano bajo la capa cuando observó que ella apuntaba el medallón al lado izquierdo de la habitación (opuesto al que en él se encontraba); en eso una luz azul salió del centro del amuleto y comenzó a iluminar la zona frente a la chica, ella fue moviendo la luz como barriendo la habitación, iluminando todo cuanto se encontraba.  
  
Harry adivinó que si aquella luz tocaba su capa de invisibilidad esta no lo protegería, buscaba un resquicio para colarse por detrás de la chica pero ella obstruía completamente su salida. Cuando la luz estaba a menos de dos metros decidió atacar.  
  
- Desmaius.  
  
La maldición pegó en la chica y la aturdió rápidamente. Harry se sintió mal consigo mismo por atacar a alguien sin provocación "pero qué diablos –pensó- ellos me secuestraron". Salió al pasillo.  
  
Al llegar al pasillo miró a ambos lados para asegurarse de que nadie venía, cuando vio unos diseños tallados en las paredes. De pronto se hizo la luz en su cerebro y quedó petrificado de horror: el corredor era largo, iluminado por antorchas... y con serpientes talladas, ¡Aquel era el pasadizo de su sueño!  
  
N.A.: Admito que no ha sido el capítulo más emocionante de esta historia pero es una antesala necesaria a lo que viene, que promete tener bastante acción. 


	9. Los túneles

Disclaimer: Lo de siempre, Rowling tiene el ® pero yo tengo el J, por lo tanto mientras que mencione que la dama en cuestión tiene todos los derechos sobre sus personajes yo puedo ponerlos en estas horribles situaciones.

**Capítulo 9: Los túneles**

Las antorchas producían una luz amarilla que impregnaba todo el corredor, el muchacho de ojos verdes estaba tentado a creer que en cualquier momento despertaría en la casa de sus tíos en Privet Drive, un _deja vu_, nada de eso ocurrió.

En cambio escuchó pasos, pasos dirigiéndose a él; entendió que no era prudente quedarse a mitad de camino y corrió rápidamente en la dirección opuesta llevando encima su capa invisible y su mochila, en la mano derecha llevaba preparada su varita.

A la vuelta de la esquina vio que había una escalera de madera que llevaba arriba, se volvió para comprobar si lo estaban siguiendo cuando una luz azul le pasó a centímetros de la cabeza. "Mierda" pensó y se volvió hacia las escaleras subiendo los escalones de dos en dos. Llegó a un descanso desde el cual la escalera se dividía en dos: una parte iba hacia arriba a la derecha y a otra seguía de frente en bajada, al voltear la luz azul ya le llegaba por detrás.

Se ocultó agachado en la entrada a la escalera que iba hacia abajo, se levantó un momento y disparó contra el origen de la luz. Su disparo se le regresó con fuerza inusitada y logró evitarlo por centésimas de segundo, volteando para ver cómo este golpeaba la parte de atrás del túnel en bajada y era absorbido por él.

- Ven Harry Potter, es peligroso que te adentres más en ese lugar.

Harry aguzó el oído y escuchó el fluir del agua más abajo, _tal vez un río subterráneo _pensó, _si entrara en él podría salir de aquí pero sería sumamente peligroso…_

La alternativa era por supuesto dejar que lo atraparan y regresar a aquella celda de monasterio. Al ver que la luz azul estaba llegando desde la escalera optó por tomar el riesgo con el río, si es que fuera tal cosa. Bajó todo el tramo restante hasta que encontró un pequeño claro con el río corriendo al lado. Sin pensarlo dos veces efectuó el hechizo de casco-burbuja (muy popular en la época de Umbridge) y se arrojó al agua.

Hermione y Ron se encontraban alojados en una sencilla casa-pensión muggle, al menos por fuera, dentro había una gran posada para magos, los cuales venían de todas partes por ser el Cuzco una de las capitales místicas del mundo.

Habían llegado el día anterior en la noche y se habían alojado ahí, Daniel salió a hacer diligencias dejando a Hermione estudiando el libro de los amautas y a Ron conociendo la posada, "pide lo que quieras, yo pago". Ron se lo tomó bastante a pecho, probó una cerveza de mantequilla con un sabor un tanto más fuerte que en las Tres Escobas, unos pasteles de limón, manzana y fresa, pidió un dulce nacional llamado "frejol colado" que le supo harinoso y luego otro llamado "leche asada", que repitió tres veces, por último se llevó una bolsa de grajeas multisabores con sabores locales.

Al llegar a su habitación, bastante satisfecho y con una cerveza de mantequilla para Hermione, descubrió que Daniel aún no había llegado, tocó entonces la puerta de la habitación de al lado:

- Hermione.

- ¿Ron?

- Si, ¿sabes si ya llegó Daniel?

- No, me parece que tenía que ponerse en contacto con alguien, pero no me permitió acompañarlo.

Ron levantó una ceja pero no dijo nada.

- ¿Puedo  pasar? –se sorprendió de lo fácil que podía ser decir algunas cosas cuando hablas en otro idioma- te traje una cerveza de mantequilla.

El pelirrojo se sorprendió nuevamente consigo mismo, él no era así.

- Ahora no, me voy a dormir estoy cansada. Buenas noches. –dijo Herm detrás de la puerta y tuvo que terminar de hacerlo para saber la burrada que acababa de soltar, _"ay Dios, Ron espera"_ dijo en su mente pero no atinó a decir nada de la boca para afuera, dudó un segundo, se levantó y fue a la puerta. Por desgracia solo vio la puerta de la habitación de Ron cerrándose con fuerza. La chica volvió a su cuarto sintiéndose miserable, se había portado muy mal con la primera muestra de gentileza de Ron.

El canto del gallo los levantó al día siguiente en la mañana (el gallo era el de metal que señala la dirección del viento en el tejado). Ambos fueron al comedor de la posada y se sentaron en una de las largas mesas que se hallaban casi vacías. Ninguno se dijo nada a excepción de los buenos días, así que tampoco comentaron la escasez de gente.

- Hermione –Ron estaba abochornado pero ya estaba harto de esperar que el tema surgiera espontáneamente- ¿quiénes son los amautas?

La castaña, tomada por sorpresa por la pregunta, movió la cabeza negativamente haciendo un gesto de resignación.

Aquello fue el segundo error que cometía con su amigo desde su llegada, Ron que ya de por sí estaba sacrificando bastante de su orgullo al preguntarle se sintió simplemente humillado, "Olvida la pregunta" dijo y se dirigió molesto a su habitación cuando él y Herm escucharon a sus espaldas.

- ¿Ron?, ¿Hermione?

- ¡NEVILLE!

La regordeta figura de Neville venía corriendo desde el otro lado del comedor hacia ellos. Detrás de él, junto a su abuela, estaban Daniel, Kingsley, Lupin y ¡Luna Lovegood!

Dos personas hablaban en una oscura habitación aunque sus voces no se oían:

"Ha escapado, atacó a Quilla y escapó por el curso del manantial. No pudimos alcanzarle, lo sentimos."

"No te preocupes, estaba escrito que aquello ocurriría. Quilla está bien ahora, he cuidado de ella y es fuerte. Por desgracia no se pudo advertir al joven Potter de aquello que lo acecha… estos chicos del continente lejano son demasiado impulsivos, valientes sí… pero muy impulsivos."

"Pero que sucederá si llega con los otros y les advierte de nuestra presencia."

"No llegará con los otros, ahora que ha escapado de nuestra custodia nada puede protegerlo de su destino, lástima, un joven con tanto potencial tener que enfrentar estas difíciles pruebas cuando aún no está preparado, mucho me temo que el monstruo que le sigue los pasos pronto lo alcanzará y entonces las cosas habrán de cumplirse."

"¿Pero si lo alcanzamos antes, podrá haber alguna esperanza?"

"No, no solamente con nosotros, otras fuerzas están presentes, aquellas que el chico ignora pero que están a su alrededor, esperemos que le den alcance pues es de quienes él llama amigos, más que de nosotros, de quienes depende la salvación de todos."

Harry llevaba nadando más de una hora, arrastrado por la corriente y estaba seguro que no soportaría mucho más. Un problema era que el aire del hechizo casco-burbuja no era infinito y estaba enrareciéndose, pero lo peor era el agua helada, como el lago durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos cuando tuvo que nadar en el agua helada con las branquialgas. Pero ahora no las tenía y sentía como si lo hirieran miríadas de pequeños cuchillos. Sería por ello que se mantenía nadando; podría dejar que lo arrastrara la corriente pero dejar de moverse podría provocarle calambres o aún peor una hipotermia.

Pasó más tiempo y cuando estaba casi seguro que moriría allí vio un débil resplandor delante, comenzó a nadar más rápido sintiendo como cada vez había menos aire en su burbuja y llegó con sus últimas fuerzas a lo que parecía una desembocadura, saliendo a la superficie justo antes que su burbuja reventara.

Miró a su alrededor, aquella era una enorme galería iluminada por un agujero-tragaluz en la parte superior, del cual se filtraba la luz solar. Para decepción suya vio que no había forma de alcanzar aquel tragaluz y como estaba calado hasta los huesos comenzó a buscar algo que pudiera servirle para hacer una fogata, deseando haberse interesado antes por el hechizo que hacía Hermione para sacar aire caliente de su varita.

Afortunadamente encontró un pequeño montón de madera seca en un rincón, al lado de lo que quedaba de un altar; al notar esto observó que se encontraba en lo que quedaba de una cámara ceremonial, a juzgar por el altar. _"Bien, si esta es una habitación debe haber una salida"_ pensó mientras encendía una acogedora fogata al lado del altar y sacaba las frutas que guardó en su mochila.

- ¡Neville, qué haces aquí! –exclamó Ron alegre de encontrar otra cara familiar.

- ¿Cómo dijiste?

Ron recordó de pronto que aún tenía puesto el collar traductor.

- Te pregunté que haces acá –le dijo luego de quitarse el collar. Neville lo miró extrañado pero continuó entusiasmado.

- Estoy de vacaciones con mi abuela, estuvo tan contenta con mi comportamiento en el Departamento de Misterios que me dio otra varita y me trajo aquí de viaje, ¿puedes creer que vimos una _puya raymondi_ cuando florecía? ¡Sólo lo hace una vez cada cien años! Los magos encargados me dieron unas flores que se usan en pociones curativas muy poderosas.

Obviamente Neville estaba tan encantado de poder hablar con alguien de su visita que tardó un poco en saludar a Hermione.

- Hola Hermione ¿qué hacen aquí? ¿Vinieron juntos?

- ¡NO!... digo… si… pero no solos, vinimos con Daniel –dijo Hermione ya sin el collar, nerviosa por la pregunta pero para su alivio Neville siguió hablando de su viaje.

- En la selva amazónica hay casi todas las plantas mágicas que se usan en el mundo mágico, incluso las usan los muggles, mi abuela me compró un libro con un catálogo de todas que pesa cinco kilos y varias muestras de hojas…

- Neville –le cortó suavemente Hermione- ¿Luna Lovegood también está aquí de vacaciones?

- No lo sé –rascándose la cabeza-, creo que vino con el profesor Lupin y el otro… no recuerdo su nombre…

- Kigsley, -completó Ron- ya sé a qué vienen, van a llevarnos de regreso.

Neville miró a Ron y luego a Hermione sorprendido, luego preguntó:

- ¿Harry ha venido?

Hermione miró un instante a Ron y dijo –Si, pero él está en su habitación empacando, nosotros también iremos dentro de un rato.

- Qué lástima –dijo Neville no muy convencido de la explicación de la chica- nosotros nos tenemos que ir mañana, tomen –le dio a Herm una flor amarilla muy bonita- es de la _puya raymondi_, a lo mejor les puede servir, cuídense –. Dicho esto se fue con su abuela.

- Adiós, nos vemos en el expreso.

- Adiós.

Ron y Herm vieron como se alejaba Neville.

- Es mejor no complicarlo en esto.

- Tienes razón.

En eso una voz cantarina dijo detrás de ellos.

- ¿Se refieren a la conspiración de los apus y los runa-kai?

Ron y Hermione pegaron un salto y se volvieron aterrorizados, Luna Lovegood estaba detrás de ellos, al parecer desde que Neville se fue y sin dar muestras de sorpresa por la reacción de los dos chicos continuó.

- Papá dice que los runa-kai viven en los apus y que planean controlar el destino de los magos.

- ¿Qué son los…? Olvídalo –dijo Ron aunque Luna no parecía esperar una respuesta.

- ¿Luna, con quién viniste? –preguntó Hermione juiciosamente.

- Vine con el Sr. Shacklebolt y el Sr. Lupin –respondió distraídamente- en el último número de la revista dicen que los apus están utilizando sus poderes para alterar las profecías.

- ¿Pero por qué viniste con ellos? –Hermione, desesperada, estaba dispuesta a no dejar que Luna cambiara el rumbo de la conversación hacia el territorio de lo insensato.

Luna miró esta vez a los ojos de la castaña antes de responder: "Un encargo"

Ron esta vez fue el que preguntó, adelantándose a su amiga:

- ¿Cuál encargo? ¿Para quién?

La mirada de Luna rebotó divertida hacia Ron.

- No lo puedo decir.

El pelirrojo abrió la boca pero no sabía qué decir ante la actitud divertida de Luna.

- Chicos, recojan sus cosas, se irán con Kingley y Remus, -dijo la voz de Daniel a sus espaldas- mándenle mis saludos Dumbledore aunque yo en su lugar lo vería sólo después de que Harry regrese.

- ¿Harry se ha perdido? –preguntó Luna con su tono de voz normal pero mirando a Daniel directamente tras Ron y Hermione.

- Si, pero no te preocupes, lo traeré de vuelta. Mándale mis saludos a tu papá y aprovecha para turistear un poco por aquí, yo pago.

- OK, nos vemos en el colegio "chicos" –dijo Luna con una risita y se alejó.

- ¿Conoces al papá de Luna? –preguntó Ron incrédulo.

- Si, es un viejo amigo. Vayan de una vez a recoger sus cosas, ojalá nos volvamos a ver...

- Espera –interceptó Hermione- ¿El encargo de Luna era para ti...?

- Hasta luego muchachos –dijo Daniel sin responder y se alejó dándoles la espalda.

- Esto se está poniendo extraño –dijo Ron.

Harry finalmente estaba sintiendo algo de calor luego de que sus ropas se secaran al fuego, no había traído una manta pero sí ropa de abrigo y estaba tan exhausto que no le importaba dormir en el suelo de tierra.

Poco a poco fue cayendo dormido, por desgracia no tuvo tiempo de practicar la oclumencia.

Y los sueños volvieron.

No muy lejos de ahí una mente cruel y perversa se regocijaba.

- Al fin apareciste de nuevo Potter.

Mis disculpas por hacerlos esperar tanto por el siguiente capítulo, he estado con las últimas tareas y harta chamba. Probablemente esto atrase la entrega del siguiente a este, que se llamará "Daniel Guevara" y en donde se conocerán los secretos de este extraño personaje así como la naturaleza de los enigmáticos Amautas.  Gracias Jeune Circe por tus comentarios, me encanta tu fic., también saludos a Jessica, mis canciones favoritas de Sabina son Whisky Sin Soda, Muro de Berlín y Mentiras Piadosas, entre otras. Por cierto, estoy publicando historias propias (con copyright ® al fin) con el mismo pseudónimo en fictionpress.com, una página hermana de esta. Hasta luego.


	10. Daniel Guevara

Rowling, la Warner y Ed. Salamandra me exigen recordarles que Harry y demás personajes son de su propiedad... lo sé, LO SÉ... Ejem. Ya lo dije.  
  
Capítulo 10: Daniel Guevara  
  
(Surco, distrito de Lima – 17 años antes)  
  
Una espesa neblina cubría todas las calles. Aún para una ciudad tan húmeda como Lima aquella niebla era particularmente espesa.  
  
Un hombre, vestido con una túnica discreta de color negro, esperaba en la entrada a un patio cerrado en una casa. A unos metros de él se escucharon pasos acercándose corriendo.  
  
Era un joven apuesto de rasgos latinos. En otras circunstancias no pasaba inadvertido a las chicas; era alto, de pelo largo bien peinado, ojos color miel y un cuerpo atlético y ágil; en aquel momento, sin embargo, no se veía en absoluto atractivo: Sudaba por haber corrido al parecer de un lado a otro de la ciudad, llevaba el rostro contraído en un gesto de profunda desesperación y tenía las manos crispadas, en una de ellas –contra todas las normas de discreción de la comunidad mágica- llevaba una varita mágica  
  
El mago que lo esperaba era un joven Kingsley Shacklebolt, con pelo crespo muy corto en la cabeza, el viejo aro en una oreja y una postura más relajada que la que habría tenido diecisiete años después en circunstancias como aquella.  
  
- Kingsley... –dijo resoplando el mago más joven- ...por favor dime que están bien...  
  
El rostro moreno de su amigo no vaticinaba nada bueno.  
  
- Daniel, lo lamento... cuando llegamos ya no había nada que hacer.  
  
En el semblante de un joven Daniel Guevara se vieron reflejados sus peores temores hechos realidad, Marly y Alberto -sus mejores amigos- estaban muertos. Y no había terminado, tan sólo era el principio; aquella noche todas sus pesadillas se volverían una devastadora realidad...  
  
- ¿Qué hay de los demás? –preguntó con los ojos rojos- Romero, Solaila, D'Stefano, Jeannette...  
  
Kingsley sujetó a su amigo de los hombros, dándole fuerza para escuchar lo que venía a continuación.  
  
- Toda la orden fue a sus casas a buscarlos... Daniel, todos están muertos, de tu grupo solamente quedan tú y...  
  
- ¡OH DIOS MIO...! ¿Ella está bien? ¿Logró salvarse?  
  
Kingley no pudo mirar a su amigo a los ojos cuando le dijo:  
  
- Daniel, según todas la investigaciones... –una pausa, no había forma buena de decirlo- ella le dio a Él la identidad de tus amigos y la forma como atraparlos...  
  
- ¡ESO ES MENTIRA!! –Daniel alejó las manos de Kingsley de sus hombros con un ademán enérgico mientras que una rabia ciega reemplazaba a la pena- Es imposible, yo la conozco, ella es incapaz...  
  
- Dejó esta carta, pudimos autentificarla, es sin duda de ella, en ella confiesa que dio la información y que ha jurado lealtad a quien-no-debe-ser- nombrado.  
  
Daniel miró incrédulo la hoja de pergamino que le mostraba su amigo Inglés, la escritura era inconfundible, sabía que la letra de su amiga no podía ser falsificada por ningún medio mágico o manual. Al mismo tiempo un profundo vacío se abría bajo sus pies, succionándolo a un universo ingrávido en donde nada de lo que hasta entonces había tenido sentido en su vida lo volvería a tener.  
  
- NOOOOOOOOOOO...!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Con su varita comenzó a arrojar rayos de luz en todas direcciones, destruyendo todo cuanto estaba a su alrededor, Kingsley previendo aquello se apareció en el techo de la casa, vigilando a prudente distancia que su amigo terminara de desahogarse (total, la casa tenía un hechizo silenciador como casi todas las casas de magos). Por desgracia sabía que ni siquiera destruyendo todo el lugar su amigo encontraría descanso.  
  
Aún así esperó a que no quedara nada de una sola pieza en el patio, entonces Daniel cayó exhausto, con la cara roja y con lágrimas saliéndole por los ojos. Kingsley apareció junto a él.  
  
- Vayámonos, ya no estás seguro aquí.  
  
Él se dejó llevar y durante el camino a Inglaterra su mirada se volvió sombría, ésta no lo abandonaría durante los próximos diecisiete años así como tampoco la fría determinación que se formó en su mente. Encontraría a la traidora... y la haría pagar.  
  
Hermione, Kingsley y Remus Lupin (algo demacrado por la cercanía de la luna llena) se encontraban con Ron en su habitación de la posada, Herm había terminado de empacar sus cosas inmediatamente después que regresaron del comedor, para entonces Ron aún no terminaba de empacar las suyas y por lo tanto todos esperaban en su habitación a que terminara de ordenar sus escasas pertenencias y los recuerdos que compró para su familia.  
  
- Esto es delicado, ¿crees que debería ponerlo en el bolsillo de al lado?  
  
- Guárdalo de una vez –le dijo su amiga desesperada y volteando dijo- necesito preguntarle algo profesor Lupin.  
  
- ¿Qué cosa Hermione? –dijo Remus Lupin tras de ella.  
  
- Bueno... hay algo extraño en Daniel; Ron y yo tuvimos la sensación como si estuviera ocultándonos algo, no nos quiso decir a dónde iba.  
  
- Probablemente crea que es más conveniente que ustedes no sepan, aún aquí pueden haber espías de Lord Voldemort.  
  
- No es sólo eso; su actitud es... extraña, en el edificio de correos estuvo en un riesgo muy grande frente a un dragón y parecía no preocuparle si esa bestia no era un boggart y lo mataba.  
  
Lupin bajó la mirada un momento preocupado, Hermione había dado en el clavo.  
  
- Creí que ya lo había superado... –dijo para sí, pero la chica lo escuchó.  
  
- ¿Superado qué?  
  
Ron dejó de ocuparse con su equipaje y prestó atención a su antiguo profesor de DCAO, Remus se volvió a mirar a Kingsley.  
  
- Creo que sería mejor que tú les contaras.  
  
- Muchachos siéntense –Ron y Hermione se sentaron en la cama y se volvieron todo oídos- hace veinte años se formó en esta región de Sudamérica una banda de mortífagos vinculada a quien-ustedes-saben, lo conformaban magos que renegaban de sus orígenes y aquellos que estaban en contra de la convivencia con los muggles, lo cual es algo que seguramente han notado que abunda acá.  
  
"Bueno, el Ministerio local creyó necesario crear un equipo que se infiltrara en la organización y atrapara a los cabecillas antes que tomase más fuerza, Daniel se encontraba en aquel grupo, se le escogió a él y a los otros por su falta de lazos con los muggles, algo que los mortífagos apreciaban."  
  
"Daniel y otros recurrieron a la Orden para solicitar ayuda, él y yo nos conocíamos por un intercambio de personal del Ministerio dos años atrás y nos habíamos hecho amigos. Sin embargo no todos consideraban esa una buena idea, Jorge Velásquez, a quien seguro recuerdan, se opuso diciendo que no necesitaban la ayuda de un grupo de advenedizos ajenos al ministerio –Ron pensó que era bastante diferente del lamebotas que se presentó ante Dumbledore, según le contó Harry-, lo cierto es que con esa excusa él se salió del equipo; sus compañeros tampoco lo echaron en falta."  
  
"Daniel tenía una amiga con la que era muy cercano, hacían equipo e iban juntos a todos lados –al ver la sonrisa de Ron aclaró- pero nunca hubo algo entre ellos fuera de su amistad, o al menos no hasta tres años después, cuando lograron infiltrarse en la organización, Daniel iba a confesarle sus sentimientos, los cuáles por cierto eran de conocimiento de todos, luego de que revelaran los nombres y el paradero de los principales cabecillas que ya habían encontrado."  
  
"Fue entonces cuando sucedió algo que nadie pudo prever: Alguien traicionó al grupo y quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado los buscó uno a uno y mató a casi todos."  
  
Hermione se llevó las manos a la boca al oír eso, "oh Dios pobre Daniel" pensó. Ron preguntó:  
  
- ¿Quién traicionó al grupo? ¿Fue Jorge Velásquez?  
  
- No, eso hubiera sido bueno, -el rostro de Kinsley se ensombreció- lo hizo la amiga de Daniel.  
  
Aquella revelación dejó de piedra a Ron y Hermione ¿La amiga inseparable de Daniel traicionó a todos sus amigos y a él?  
  
- ¿Pero están seguros que fue ella? –preguntó Ron escéptico- Antes creían que Sirius traicionó al padre de Harry y luego averiguamos que fue Peter Pettigrew.  
  
- Me temo que en este caso no hay posibilidad de error, encontramos una carta suya con su sello personal (el cual es infalsificable) en la que confesaba todo.  
  
- Oh Dios mío –suspiró Hermione con los ojos vidriosos, tan sólo imaginar que uno de sus mejores amigos la traicionara a ella y a los demás era devastador, cuántas vidas había destruido ya Lord Voldemort.  
  
Kingsley continuó apenado, remover tragedias del pasado era penoso pero los amigos de Harry habían pasado los últimos días con su amigo y no quería que se llevaran una impresión equivocada de él.  
  
- Cuando Daniel lo supo quedó herido de forma irremediable, estuvo bajo nuestra protección en Inglaterra hasta la caída de Lord Voldemort –al decir el nombre había una nota de rencor en su voz grave- luego renunció al Ministerio y a ser auror, se volvió investigador privado y hasta donde sé le ha ido bien.  
  
- ¿Porqué Jorge y Daniel se llevan tan mal?  
  
- Oh, eso es otra historia, cuando Daniel regresó al Perú descubrió que Jorge había escalado posiciones en el Ministerio culpándolo a él del fracaso de la misión, decía que no debió confiar en su amiga y que por su culpa todos estaban muertos, incluso insinuó que era sospechoso que tan sólo él y la traidora sobrevivieran de su equipo.  
  
Hermione se puso roja.  
  
- ¡Qué desgraciado! ¿Y qué hizo Daniel?  
  
- Él ya tenía decidido renunciar a los aurores desde mucho antes, pero eso no evitó que se batieran a duelo cuando se encontraron en la calle; Jorge pasó tres meses en San Mungo recuperándose de las heridas hechas por las maldiciones de Daniel. Luego de aquello no se volvieron a hablar hasta hace poco.  
  
- Vaya, me habría gustado ver eso –dijo Ron riendo.  
  
El pasadizo otra vez, Harry se desplazaba otra través en el pasillo subterráneo donde lo tuvieron secuestrado. Las mismas cosas, las antorchas, las serpientes en las paredes, quería ver más. La puerta con el arco trapezoidal ¡Bingo!, por favor más adelante; oscuridad, ¡no!, después la luz...  
  
Una extraña sala rectangular con varios recintos se reveló ante él, los recintos también eran rectangulares y en las paredes habían líneas horizontales que cada tres o cuatro metros formaban un escalón diagonal y bajaban a la altura de la línea inferior, dando así la impresión de una cordillera geométricamente simbolizada.  
  
La luz provenía de un altarcillo de cuarenta centímetros de lado y un metro de altura, con una fogata encendida en la cúspide, colocado al centro de la estancia de modo que la luz del fuego iluminaba cada rincón del lugar.  
  
Tras del fuego Harry vio algo que al principio estuvo oculto por la luz, en un recinto más alto que los otros (los demás parecían hechos para que entrara un hombre sentado) había un objeto de oro muy peculiar, representaba a un personajillo de ojos grandes, manos entrelazadas en el abdomen, aretes redondos y con un sombrero en forma de medialuna vuelta hacia abajo. Estaba decorada con piedras verdes que Harry pudo identificar como turquesas y estaba parada en un soporte que terminaba en una media luna también, pero esta vuelta hacia arriba y más pequeña y sencilla que la superior.  
  
El objeto atraía la atención de Harry de manera casi hipnótica, imaginaba que si esa sala con todos sus recintos estuvo alguna vez llena de personas, todas ellas mirarían esa estatua esperando a que hablara, así tuvieran que estar ahí para siempre.  
  
En ese momento la estatua pareció cobrar vida, ninguna de sus partes se movió ni un centímetro pero sus ojos redondos parecían ver a Harry directamente a los suyos, luego escuchó una voz, era perentoria, autoritaria, le daba una orden aunque sólo dijera dos palabras:  
  
- Guevara...  
  
¿Guevara? A Harry se sonaba familiar ¡claro! era el apellido de Daniel ¿pero por qué...?. La estatua no había terminado de hablar.  
  
- ... Potter.  
  
¿Él? No entendía, ¿Qué relación podía tener con Daniel?, aquello no tenía sentido pero cuando quiso preguntar a qué se refería sintió un estremecimiento en todo el cuerpo, como si le pasara electricidad.  
  
Despertó al lado del altarcillo donde se quedó dormido, ya había anochecido y la luz de la luna se filtraba a través del tragaluz y se reflejaba en el manantial, proyectando una luz azul por toda la caverna.  
  
Por un momento el joven que vivió sólo pudo admirar la belleza que había a su alrededor, la luz de la luna reflejada por el manantial formaba figuras azules de todos tipos a su alrededor que danzaban suavemente entremezclándose unas con otras, hasta que comenzaron a hablarle.  
  
- Harry Potter –dijo dulcemente un susurro femenino.  
  
- Soy yo –el joven de la cicatriz se estaba reponiendo de la impresión, recordando como en su encierro que no porque algo sea sorprendente significa que sea inofensivo, con toda la gentileza que pudo reunir preguntó -¿Quién es usted?  
  
Escuchó una risa tierna y musical.  
  
- Soy Quilla, se me conoce aquí como la Diosa de la Luna –hubo un momento durante el cual Harry no supo qué contestar a aquello, la Diosa continuó- soy el espíritu de la Luna, antiguamente los habitantes de un vasto imperio del mar adoraron mi imagen, luego hube de ceder mi lugar a otros que vinieron desde las alturas y que adoraban al sol, aquellos que se comunicaban conmigo no perdieron nunca el contacto y en momentos como este, cuando poderes ocultos amenazan con destruir el equilibrio me corresponde ayudar a nuestros salvadores.  
  
- ¿Salvadores? ¿Quiénes...? ¿yo acaso? –al instante se avergonzó de lo dicho, imaginó que si Draco hubiera estado ahí lo remedaría diciendo "miren, soy Harry Potter, el salvador de todos".  
  
Pero sólo escuchó la dulce y encantadora risa de la diosa azul.  
  
- Harry precioso, no creo que haya presunción en tus palabras, estás tan acostumbrado a cargar el mundo sobre tus hombros, a que las esperanzas de las personas y tus amigos recaigan sobre ti ¿cómo no suponer que te espera lo mismo? Por desgracia es eso lo que tengo para ti, tu llegada aquí no fue casual, hay cosas que vienen dándose desde hace mucho tiempo y éste es tan sólo otro episodio en la gran guerra que se viene librando en el mundo mágico. Muy pronto deberás enfrentar una dura prueba con la cual sabrás si estás preparado para lo que te depara el destino en tu tierra natal, cosas horribles te esperan pero desde ahora tienes mi bendición.  
  
Mientras decía las últimas palabras, los destellos acuosos en las paredes comenzaron a converger en un punto y aunque pareciera imposible, aquel punto se encontraba en el aire justo frente a Harry, el resplandor azul fue tomando diversas formas femeninas, primero una hermosa mujer con rasgos africanos, luego orientales, después latinos y por último tomó la forma de una mujer blanca, alta, con la cabellera azul brillante y bellísimos ojos color del agua del manantial. Estaba vestida con un hermoso vestido que se parecía ligeramente al de la chica que le servía a Harry la comida en su celda, sólo que este vestido era celeste, con un destello azul fantasmagórico. Al recordar la forma como atacó a aquella chica la contemplación de Harry se convirtió en remordimientos.  
  
- No te preocupes –dijo la Diosa con una sonrisa- la chica a quien pusieron mi nombre está bien, pero debes tener cuidado con aquellos que encuentres en tu camino, algunos que parecen querer dañarte en ocasiones sólo tratan de protegerte, mientras que otros que fingen querer ayudarte pueden sólo tratar de engañarte, debes tener la sabiduría para discernir cuál es cuál si has de terminar a salvo esta empresa. –Hizo una pausa al ver la preocupación en la cara del muchacho- No te preocupes, habrá gente a tu alrededor en quien podrás confiar... también por desgracia habrá un alto precio que pagar. Ante todo y en los peores momentos, no pierdas nunca la esperanza.  
  
El rostro de la Diosa, que para entonces le parecía a Harry más bella que nadie que hubiera visto alguna vez en su vida, se acercó a su cara y depositó un beso en su frente, luego las luces se disiparon y tan sólo quedó la luz mortecina de la caverna. Arriba las nubes tapaban la luz de la luna llena.  
  
ººººº  
  
Hermione, Ron y Kingley dormitaban en sus asientos en lo que parecía un ómnibus pequeño y adaptado en su interior para llevar camarotes y una cabina privada, en ella dormía Lupin en su forma de lobo, tranquilizado por la poción de matalobos. Aquel ómnibus se llamaba "La combi de los andes" y viajaba con gran velocidad a través de los abruptos caminos de la cordillera, incluso a veces volando unos centímetros sobre la carretera cuando ésta era demasiado accidentada.  
  
Ni Ron ni Hermione podían dormir bien, habían disculpas y preguntas pendientes, pero ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir la primera palabra. Podrían haber estado así todo el viaje si Ron no hubiera notado una lágrima bajando por la mejilla de su amiga.  
  
- Hey, Hermione –dijo susurrando para no despertar a Kingsley- ¿Te pasa algo?  
  
En Hogwarts Hermione hubiera dicho "no pasa nada, no te preocupes", pero en aquel lugar, lejos de todo lo que ella conocía, con un amigo perdido y sin respuestas, necesitaba alguien en quien confiar.  
  
- Ron, lo he hecho todo mal, -dijo mirando al piso de la combi, afuera bajo un cielo azul marino, iluminadas bajo la luna llena, se recortaban las montañas como gigantes azules con rostros de piedra- Daniel tenía razón, no debimos dejar que Harry viniera, esto es nuestra culpa ¿Qué pasará si le ocurre algo a Harry?, ¿Cómo podré ver de nuevo a tu madre, a los profesores, a Dumb...?  
  
No pudo seguir hablando, las lágrimas le resbalaban por las mejillas y toda la culpa que reprimía la comenzó a desbordar.  
  
Ron inconscientemente se acercó a ella y le pasó el brazo por sobre los hombros, ella inmediatamente lo abrazó y comenzó a sollozar en su hombro. Ron también estaba lejos de todo cuanto conocía y aquello lo aterrorizaba, pero en aquel momento por primera vez ya no existían sus temores, sólo quería que su amiga no se sintiera sola.  
  
Luego de unos minutos la chica dejó de llorar pero aún se encontraba sobre el hombro de Ron, un tanto avergonzada pero feliz como nunca porque él estuviera allí con ella.  
  
- Ron, lamento lo que pasó... en la posada... la forma en la que...  
  
- No te preocupes –la cortó suavemente el pelirrojo separándola para poder verla de frente- ahora sólo importa que estés bien...  
  
Hermione se sentía totalmente sorprendida por el cambio en Ron, de pronto era como si todos sus defectos hubieran desaparecido, en aquel momento desolado estaba alguien que la hacía sentirse segura, amada.  
  
Sin darse cuenta comenzó a ver los labios de su amigo, sintiendo a la vez como su corazón latía más aprisa y con más fuerza, él también la veía a los ojos, ella comenzó a inclinarse hacia él.  
  
En aquel momento algo en la cabeza de Ron le dijo que aquello no estaba bien, no era correcto aprovecharse de su amiga en ese estado, no quería echarlo todo a perder. Desvió la mirada un momento hacia abajo y luego al volver a verla le preguntó sonriendo:  
  
- ¿Podrías contarme ahora sobre los amautas?  
  
La pregunta volvió a agarrar desprevenida a su amiga que de pronto comprendió que las cosas estaban tomando un giro inesperado. Miró hacia abajo y al volver la vista a su amigo sintió una inmensa gratitud hacia él, por no dejar que aquello pasara.  
  
- Por supuesto, -dijo sonriendo ella también- ¿Recuerdas el medallón que te mostró Daniel?, -Ron asintió- bueno esas son sus varitas. Los amautas son los magos de esta región, una orden milenaria que acompañó a los reyes de los imperios andinos antes de la llegada de los europeos, los aconsejaban y a veces gobernaban con ellos a los muggles. Luego al llegar los conquistadores españoles desaparecieron, dejando tan pocos rastros que ahora hay gente que piensa que nunca existieron.  
  
- Wow!!!! –Dijo Ron asombrado. Ambos sabían que sí existían.  
  
Ufff, bueno, finalmente terminé con este capítulo a las tres y media de la madrugada (que horas para venirme la inspiración), si me excedí con lo emocional culpen a la hora.  
  
Contestando reviews:  
  
Jessica: Joaquín Sabina es un tema para charlar rato, otra que estaba volviendo a escuchar es Yo quiero ser una Chica Almodóvar ¿buena eh? Ojalá te haya gustado este capítulo, en el próximo vuelven los malos.  
  
MisaKats: Si aún quieres usar el personaje de Daniel avísame y estaré honrado de verlo en el mismo universo de Asellus, me encanta que te encante mi fic ya que el tuyo también ME ENCANTA, ¿lo mencioné antes? Seguro que sí. Estoy colocando elementos de las leyendas andinas así como datos de las culturas precolombinas, poco a poco voy a ir enlazándolos, de otra manera sería como un texto de historia (como creo que me quedó la última parte). Otra cosa, Quilla es la diosa lunar en la mitología inca pero los que la adoraban eran los Chimú, el cambio de nombre se explicará más adelante.  
  
Ah, casi se me olvida, mi mail es: doriancrowyahoo.es, please, si puedes envíame las ilustraciones del Enigma de Elspeth.  
  
Jeune Circe: Que bueno que hayas podido leer mis otras historias, he tenido que volver a subir una porque no reconocía algunos formatos de texto, probablemente la historia de El Habitante de la Noche tenga el mismo problema. Ya leí el capítulo que subiste de tu fic, me pareció genial, ahí te mando un rev.  
  
El próximo capítulo recién está en proyecto, pero quién sabe, a lo mejor me desvelo otro día y lo subo antes de lo esperado. Hasta luego.  
  
Dorian Crow 


	11. Las chincanas

Hola a todos… lo sé, lo sé, este retraso ha sido algo menos que obsceno, trataré de decir algo en mi patética defensa: Las últimas han sido semanas de exámenes, en mi chamba recibimos un trabajo importante que nos tuvo a full time toda la semana y luego nos fuimos de viaje por vacaciones, regresando… más chamba y los últimos trabajos del instituto. Eso sumado a un coma en la parte de mi cerebro dedicada a la inspiración. Necesito una musa, Jeune, Misa, ¿les sobra alguna?

Y a pesar que he perdido mucho tiempo no he conseguido el necesario para terminar el capítulo hasta hoy día, robando tiempo a la chamba, para variar, aunque esta vez tengo el plazo más holgado.

Ahora las respuestas a los reviews:

**Jessica/Jessy/Jenchan: **Creo que me salió un poco dramático el capítulo 10, creo que hice un poco de catarsis. Siguen las emociones fuertes en este capítulo pero es necesario para entrar al siguiente, que no tardará mucho en subir, ya lo estoy escribiendo.

**Jeune**** Circe: **Chica lista, por desgracia la firma de la amiga era mágicamente infalsificable, aún más para alguien con quien era como uña y mugre. No recuerdo si vi La Edad de la Inocencia, creo que no ¿cuál era?

Respecto a Harry, seré cruel pero me temo que la tentación será demasiado fuerte. Pobechito Muajajajajaja ;) pero tienes razón, sin ello dónde está lo interesante.

**Misakats****: **Aunque no me enviaste un review necesito disculparme por adelantado por mencionar al personaje de tu fic sin tu permiso (con derechos de autor, si tal cosa existe aquí).

Bueno, ojalá que les guste, aquí va.

**Capítulo 11: Las chincanas**

- Hermione ¿estás segura que es una buena idea? –dijo Ron nervioso mirando hacia atrás.

- No dejaré a Harry solo y sé que tú tampoco –dijo la castaña mientras añadía cuidadosamente unos ingredientes a su poción. Tenía que poner todo el cuidado posible, ya que en el carro en el que iban las sacudidas se daban de vez en cuando, aún cuando por momentos volara.

- No digo que no debamos, pero no estoy seguro de que funcione, además que Shacklebolt o Lupin no nos dejarán hacerlo si se dan cuenta.

- ¡Es por eso que no debes hacer ruido y dejarme concentrarme! –susurró su amiga exasperada.

- OK Hermione, vigilaré a los demás.

Pasaron unos minutos y del pequeño caldero que la brillante alumna de Hogwarts llevaba en su mochila desde que emprendió aquella alocada aventura, comenzó a salir un débil resplandor de color verde limón, el cual los miembros presentes de la Orden del Fénix no vieron por estar dormidos o recluidos en el caso de Lupin-Lobo.

- Creo que ya está –susurró Hermione exitada- Ron háblale ahora al conductor.

Ron fue hacia el conductor de la combi en la parte delantera, con expresión enferma y la cara pálida, algo no muy difícil de conseguir luego de sacar la cabeza por la ventana y recibir el aire frío y seco de la noche.

- Señor, no me siento bien, necesito salir a vomitar.

El chofer puso una cara de resignación como diciendo "Estos turistas europeos" y detuvo la combi.

Mientras veía a Ron salir por la puerta no se percató de que una pequeña bola de luz verde limón salía por una de las ventanas y tampoco de la chica que se deslizaba por otra, luego de arrojar su mochila y la de su amigo afuera.

Para su desgracia Hermione cayó pesadamente sobre su trasero, no le dolió mucho ya que por suerte cayó en una hierba bastante tupida, parecida a la paja "¡Ouch!, por favor que no me haya visto Ron" pensó.

- ¿Estás allí? –llamó en susurros.

- Aquí estoy –dijo el pelirrojo saliendo de detrás del vehículo, luego de darle un rodeo para despistar al conductor -¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?

- No mucho, pero no importa, sostenme esto –le dio a Ron algo que parecía una escoba en miniatura y luego apuntándola con su varita dijo- ¡Engorgio!

Para sorpresa de Ron la escoba en miniatura se hizo más grande hasta que se convirtió en una escoba voladora.

- PERO COMO… -Hermione le tapó la boca con la mano inmediatamente y con la otra se llevaba un dedo a los labios en el universalmente conocido gesto de "¡Cállate!"

- Es mi escoba, la reduje para que entrara en mi mochila.

Ron, con el conocimiento innato que tenía de las escobas voladoras, evaluó rápidamente la de su amiga.

- Es una barredora, el modelo no es muy reciente, tampoco es muy rápida y puede que en los giros…

- ¡Ya basta! -Le dijo Hermione subiendo la voz, peligrosamente cerca de delatarlos a ambos- Servirá para seguir a la esfera que invoqué antes que se pierda, ¡Vamos!

- Espera un momento –dijo el pelirrojo sujetando el hombro de su amiga- yo conduzco.

- ¿Tú? –dijo ella perpleja- ¡pero si es mi escoba!

- Si pero ya te he visto volando y no es tu fuerte.

Herm se sintió herida en su orgullo pero tenía que admitir que él tenía razón.

- Está bien –dijo resignada- sólo no pierdas de vista la esfera.

Unos minutos después los dos estaban volando en pos de un pequeño punto de luz hacia las montañas.

########################

A la mañana siguiente Harry se despertó alegre y descansado, aquella era por cierto una combinación de sensaciones que apenas recordaba.

Pero lo extraño era que no debería sentirse así, al menos eso creía, luego de enterarse que estaba nuevamente siendo puesto a prueba y "con un alto precio que pagar"; sin olvidar que aún pendía sobre él el estigma de la profecía: matar o morir, morir además junto con muchos otros si Voldemort ganaba. ¿Entonces por qué se sentía tan bien? La única explicación podía ser el beso de aquella hermosa aparición que depositó en su frente, recordarla lo hacía sentirse protegido y querido, como si su madre viviera.

Su madre, Lily Potter… y su padre.

El año pasado averiguó cosas que no le gustaron respecto a él, sin embargo al recordar a Snape casi sentía gusto por la forma como su padre lo había tratado, luego recordó a su madre, interviniendo para protegerlo, a pesar de que él no lo haría por ella. Todo era más complejo ahora y eso lo molestaba, todo aquello que lo había hecho sentirse seguro en su infancia iba desapareciendo: El ejemplo de su padre, la confianza que sentía por Dumbledore, el apoyo de sus amigos, Sirius…

Justo cuando el recuerdo de Sirius lo inundaba de dolor un sonido a su costado lo sacó de sus divagaciones, se volvió presto con la varita en la mano, en aquel momento casi deseaba enfrentarse ya sea con un mortífago que viniera a buscarlo o con una bestia del mundo mágico (sabía que a algunas les gustaban las cavernas) pero no escuchó ni lo uno ni lo otro.

El origen del ruido fue un rincón muy oscuro y un tanto elevado en la cueva, al cual habría que llegar trepando. El día anterior al llegar, estaba muy cansado, así que prefirió encender una fogata y descansar, pensó que podría explorar aquel rincón a la mañana siguiente por si allí se encontraba la salida.

Escuchó otro sonido, eran pasos. Harry apuntó y de inmediato oyó una voz femenina.

- No me ataques por favor, vengo a ayudarte.

- ¡Muéstrate! –dijo el muchacho sin dejar de apuntar al origen de la voz- Ven donde pueda verte.

Saliendo de las sombras se acercó una mujer casi de la misma altura que él, muy bonita, con bellos ojos azules, cabello lacio color miel y piel bronceada, su cuerpo estaba muy bien formado y apenas parecía mayor que Harry. Él no pudo evitar sentir un embarazoso cosquilleo en alguna parte de su cuerpo.

La mujer tenía las manos alzadas y parecía pedirle a Harry con la mirada que le permitiera bajar las manos para descender hasta donde él se encontraba. Él recordó de pronto la advertencia que recibió acerca de no confiar en las apariencias.

- ¿Quién eres? –preguntó.

- Me llamo Zoraida, soy auror en los cuarteles de esta región, yo y un grupo estamos registrando las chincanas junto con Daniel, nadie supo si aún vivías luego que desapareciste del edificio de correos.

- ¿Chincanas?

- ¡Oh, perdona!, al parecer no sabes dónde te encuentras, estas son cuevas de cientos de años de antigüedad, los muggles les llaman chincanas y sólo se sabe que serpentean bajo la ciudad del Cuzco y quién sabe hasta dónde más. Nadie conoce su total extensión pero…

- ¡Un momento! –interrumpió el muchacho- estaba en la ciudad de Lima antes… de llegar acá ¿qué tan lejos estoy de donde me encontraba? –no quería dar más información que la necesaria pero necesitaba respuestas, aquella mujer llamada Zoraida podía ser o no ser quien decía.

Zoraida por su parte pareció meditar un momento la mejor forma de explicar a Harry su actual situación, que se encontraba a kilómetros de distancia de donde recordaba.

- Me temo que te encuentras bastante lejos de Lima –dijo con suavidad- fuiste transportado a la ciudad del Cuzco que se encuentra a casi mil kilómetros de allí y a 2500 metros sobre el nivel del mar.

En el rostro de Harry se pudo leer cómo la sorpresa se mezclaba con la duda, ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera tan lejos?, ¿Y cómo sabía ella eso? Tal vez decía la verdad, pero también podría estar con la gente que lo secuestró.

- ¿Tienen idea de cómo llegué acá?

- Si me permites bajar –dijo la auror casualmente- te puedo explicar que tenemos algunas formas de rastrear la magia que se usa o por lo menos identificar de qué tipo es. Fuiste secuestrado por un Amauta, un miembro de una antigua orden que al parecer ahora quiere recuperar el poder que perdió.

Harry comenzó a pensar que cada respuesta que recibiera tan sólo provocaría más preguntas de su parte, pero pensó que ya era hora de bajar la varita y mostrarse un poco amable, aunque por si acaso la mantuvo preparada.

- ¿Cómo me reconoció? –preguntó en un tono más amable.

- Nos entregaron una fotografía tuya –le enseñó una foto del diario "El Profeta" mientras se inclinaba en la plataforma en la que se hallaba para bajar por el borde- aunque no creo que haya alguien en el mundo mágico que no te conozca Harry Potter –añadió con una sonrisita- me pidieron que te llevara a los cuarteles, ¿crees que puedas echarme una mano para bajar? Me temo que tendremos que caminar bastante, en este lugar hay un extraño hechizo que no permite que me aparezca.

Harry sonrió y se acercó para ayudar a bajar a la chica (estaba empezando a parecerle muy simpática), esta se dejó coger por la cintura y poniendo las manos en los hombros del muchacho se dejó cargar por él, quedando su abdomen pegado a su cara por un momento.

Cuando tocó el piso la cara de Harry estaba tan roja que parecía un tomate con pelo revuelto. Se volvió hacia sus cosas para recogerlas y al mismo tiempo ocultar su rubor mientras decía en el tono más casual que logró conseguir.

- ¿Vino usted sola?

La chica le sonrió.

- No, los demás están buscando en las otras entradas de los túneles. Aunque… si te lo estás preguntando, tenemos mucho tiempo para conocernos mejor –con una sonrisa pícara.

Harry aunque no lo creía posible se sonrojó aún más. Zoraida se rió.

- Tranquilo, estoy bromeando, me refiero a que será un largo camino hasta salir a la superficie recuerda que aquí no funcionan los trasladores o aparecerse, muchos magos no han llegado a salir nunca de estos túneles al igual que los muggles.

- Si podemos salir de aquí lo antes posible no me importará esperar.

- Ven, sígueme.

Zoraida hizo un movimiento de varita que a Harry ya le era familiar y todas sus cosas esparcidas por el suelo volvieron volando a su mochila.

########################

- Amo, ¡¡Harry ha sido encontrado!!!!

Peter Pettitgrew temblaba de nerviosismo ante su amo, estaba casi seguro que las noticias desencadenarían su furia contra él por ser el portador. Casi sufre un infarto al oír la carcajada diabólica que brotó de la boca sin labios de Lord Voldemort.

- Perfecto, esto se ajusta perfectamente a mi plan, ese mocoso no sabe a dónde se dirige y el golpe le caerá de donde menos espera –luego volviéndose a su lacayo- ¿Han encontrado al otro?

Peter estaba tan aliviado por no acabar torturado que le tomó unos segundos entender la pregunta…

- ¿El otro? Eh… -de pronto recordó- ¡Oh sí amo!, lo convencimos con oro, ya viene en camino.

- Excelente, mátenlo cuando ya no sea útil, me enfermaría tener que entregar algo a un muggle.

- Si amo.

#####################

Harry y Zoraida ya llevaban caminando varias horas por aquellos túneles, cada tantos metros Harry veía un guijarro que brillaba ligeramente "un rastro de migas" pensó, recordando la historia de Hansel y Gretel que le contaron en el kinder en una ocasión, antes de ingresar a Hogwarts. Por alguna razón que recién ahora comprendía, le dio pena la bruja.

Zoraida le comentaba acerca de algunas ciudades incaicas o preincaicas enterradas que habían sido encontradas recientemente. Estaban protegidas por hechizos sumamente poderosos; cualquier muggle que se acercaba a ellas veía, en el mejor de los casos, un acceso bloqueado y en el peor sufría una muerte espantosa.

- Debo admitir que en eso eran más discretos que los egipcios; los egipcios, valga la redundancia –dijo moviendo la mano en círculos- con sus maldiciones tan sólo consiguieron que más y más muggles se interesaran por sus tumbas. En cambio el que se pierdan unos muggles o magos en nuestras selvas o montañas es cosa más o menos común. Tuvimos suerte de contar con Asellus Luminous en las últimas exploraciones, aunque es muy enigmática tiene grandes poderes.

¿A. Luminous?, ¿quién podría ser? Por alguna razón desconocida a Harry le intrigó ese nombre (1). Zoraida era bastante parlanchina pero lo hacía con tanta gracia que a Harry realmente no le importaba, excepto porque desde que comenzó a comentarle sobre misterios locales le vino una pregunta a la cabeza.

- Perdone…

- Por favor chiquito trátame de tú –dijo la auror con un sugestivo tono de voz, algo que Harry jamás había escuchado dirigido a él, ni siquiera de parte de Cho.

- ejem, perdona, ¿Qué sabes de Daniel Guevara?

- Daniel… hum, bueno él estuvo antes que yo en el Ministerio, pero se retiró. Me dijeron que era parte de un grupo que se infiltró entre los seguidores de quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado pero que fracasó. Fueron traicionados por uno del grupo y todos murieron excepto él y la responsable.

- ¡Wow! –exclamó Harry- ¿fueron traicionados por una mujer?

- Si, y según me dicen era cercana a Daniel, luego él se retiró del Ministerio y al parecer se ha pasado los últimos años buscando a esa escoria.

- ¿No la han encontrado todavía?

- No, se oculta muy bien, no ayuda tampoco que existan lugares como este donde la magia parece estar bloqueada. Pero el que realmente me preocupa es Daniel.

"He oído rumores, acerca de que es posible que a estas alturas Daniel esté dispuesto a lo que sea por encontrar al traidor, tal vez incluso a sacrificar a algunas personas."

"Se junta con los seres más extraños y siempre anda con un ejemplar de "The Quibbler" bajo el brazo, a pesar que me parece que no es tan idiota para creer algo que publiquen ahí. Se sospecha que trata con seguidores de quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado para buscar información, pero no se le ha podido probar nada. Cada vez que ha sido citado al Ministerio responde que no puede revelar sus fuentes y que su trabajo requiere discreción."

- ¿Y por qué no pide ayuda al Ministerio? ¿Acaso no están buscando también a…? Espera, no me dijiste su nombre.

- Isabel –Harry distinguió una nota de desprecio en la voz de su guía-, sí, la estamos buscando también, pero como ya te dije se oculta muy bien, tiene algunas habilidades especiales y acerca de Daniel, creo que no confía en la gente del Ministerio, en especial de un viejo compañero suyo…

- ¿Jorge Velásquez?

- ¡Exacto! –dijo ella sorprendida- ¿Cómo lo supiste?

- Ambos vinieron a interrogarme en Londres, se notaba que no eran amigos.

- En efecto, incluso Jorge decía que lo más posible era que no existiera ningún traidor y que era el mismo Daniel el que traicionó a su grupo.

La historia se le hacía bastante familiar a Harry, pero aquellos eran recuerdos dolorosos. Podría ser cierto que Daniel fuera en realidad un traidor, ¿pero qué tal si también era una víctima inocente como Sirius? Desde que había llegado a Hogwarts había aprendido que no todo es lo que parece, comenzando por el profesor Quirrell hasta el sueño que lo llevó al Departamento de Misterios.

- ¿Tú lo crees?

- No sabría decirte, no lo conozco, pero sí te puedo decir que tiene muchos secretos; y sus acciones no siempre son del todo correctas.

Siguieron avanzando hasta que Harry se dio cuenta que ya no habían piedras fosforescentes en el camino. Miró a su alrededor buscando alguna pista de dónde se encontraba pero no veía nada más que las paredes de la caverna, le preocupaba que se estuvieran perdiendo pero no quería parecer cobarde ante Zoraida.

- ¿Conoces estas cuevas? –preguntó.

- No todas, pero ya avanzamos en terreno conocido, así que no te preocupes –dijo ella como leyendo sus pensamientos.

Llegaron a una parte en la que la cueva se ensanchaba y se volvía una estancia casi circular con tres salidas. Harry percibió una suave brisa que provenía de la salida de la izquierda, pero Zoraida parecía querer ir por la derecha.

- Siento una brisa por esta salida –dijo finalmente.

- Es sólo una garganta, no lleva a ninguna parte, si vas por ella acabarás perdido.

Aquello tenía lógica pero aún así Harry sintió que le daba mala espina.

- ¿Cómo están mis amigos?

- ¿Perdón?

- Mis amigos, ya sabe, los tres con los que vine.

- ¿No querrás decir dos? –dijo Zoraida con una ceja levantada y luego se acercó con una sonrisa- ¿todavía no confías en mí?

El adolescente de pronto se puso todo rojo y comenzó a tratar de mirar a cualquier lugar que no fuera la sensual figura que se acercaba contoneándose a él.

- ¿sabes una cosa? –dijo ella repentinamente tímida (lo cual resultaba aún más sensual)- no quería decírtelo pero soy tu admiradora desde hace años; cuando en el cuartel pidieron voluntarios para ir en tu búsqueda casi peleé por el puesto, nunca creí esas mentiras que El Profeta publicaba de ti, pero la verdad, esperaba que fueras un poco diferente…

Aquel comentario envió el ánimo de Harry hasta el suelo, estaba seguro de que ella estaba decepcionada de él. Pero para su sorpresa ella se acercó hasta que sus ojos azules quedaron a un palmo de distancia de sus ojos verdes.

- Eres mucho mejor en persona –le dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos, al tiempo que acariciaba con una mano sus cabellos azabache y acercaba sus labios más y más a los suyos.

Harry se sentía como hipnotizado, aquello no era como era como el beso que Cho le dio en el cuarto del requisito, ¡no había comparación! Aquella mujer sabía lo que hacía, sabía lo que quería… y lo quería a él.

Sus labios se estaban tocando cuando una voz masculina, proveniente del otro lado de la estancia, lo sacó del encanto como una budgler golpeándolo en el estómago.

- Ejem, ¿llego en mal momento?

La voz provenía precisamente de la entrada del túnel que Harry quería explorar, él volteó inmediatamente pero estaba tan aturdido que no atinó a coger su varita.

Daniel se encontraba a dos escasos metros de ellos, apuntando con su varita directamente al corazón de la auror.

- Lamento interrumpir, pero creo que ya es hora de que vaya a la cama jovencito.

Harry comprendió furioso que el comentario iba dirigido a él, pero la mirada y la varita de Daniel se dirigían únicamente a la mujer que lo había guiado hasta allí. Su expresión era indescifrable, como si se contuviera de dejar salir un demonio de su interior ¿Sería posible que Daniel fuese lo que Zoraida decía que era, un espía de Voldemort o un hombre obsesionado, capaz de sacrificarlos para encontrar a quien buscaba?

- ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? –preguntó Harry levantando su varita hacia Daniel.

- Harry, tengo una explicación pero baja tu varita ahora mismo –le contestó Daniel en tono de advertencia.

- No dejaré de apuntarle hasta que me explique esto –dijo el muchacho decidido.

- Yo podría explicarlo –de pronto intervino Zoraida- necesitas a Harry ¿no es cierto? Aún si lo pones en peligro ¿Qué les hiciste a sus amigos? La última vez que supe estaban contigo.

Aquella pregunta hizo que la sangre de Harry se congelara ¿acaso sus amigos estarían en peligro?

- Los dejé con Shacklebolt, ahora están de camino a Londres –dijo Daniel, más para Harry que para ella. Su mirada iba de la varita de Harry a los brazos de Zoraida, como esperando un ataque de alguno de ellos dos –Harry, necesito que bajes tu varita –esta vez su tono fue más calmado.

- No suenas muy convincente.

- Tampoco tú, Isabel.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

(1) Ver "Harry Potter y el enigma de Elspeth" de Misakats

Probablemente algunos ya se imaginaban el final, ya que los reviews que recibo son hasta ahora de gente inteligente, pero no siempre las cosas son como parecen, así que esperen al siguiente capítulo que créanme, no demorará tanto. Pensaba ponerlos juntos pero se me hizo bastante largo este y ya le estoy robando mucho tiempo a la chamba. Cuídense y manden reviews, al menos para decirme "¡Ya era hora!"

**Dorian**** Crow**

PD: Creo que voy por la cuarta vez que subo este capi, cada día aprendo algo nuevo sobre la página web.


	12. Isabel

Aquí sentado en mi computadora, con un agente de la comisión de Derechos de Autor apuntando a mi cabeza con una pistola, dejo constancia de que los personajes presentados tanto en este capítulo como en el anterior (cuya omisión provocó mi actual situación) son propiedad de esa bruja cargosa de Rowling…

(CLICK)

Ejem, dijo de la talentosa escritora J.K. Rowling, editorial Salamandra, Warner Bros. y quien se me esté olvidando. Excepto por…

(la pistola presiona la sien)

… los personajes de mi invención (sudando frío) ¿Está bien?

(el agente retira el arma de mi cabeza)

Gracias, disfrútenlo, ahora si me permiten debo ir a cambiarme de pantalones. ¬¬ me vengaré.

_Dorian Crow_

**Capítulo 12: Isabel**

Harry se quedó casi en shock al oír eso, demasiado aturdido para pensar en algo, pero de haberlo hecho habría sido "No, por favor, no puede ser ella, estaba a punto de besarla".

- Sabes, me dijeron que eras un idiota paranoico pero esto se sale de cualquier límite –le respondió Zoraida a Daniel-, Harry no es cierto, todos en el Ministerio saben cómo era Isabel y ni siquiera me le parezco.

Un brillo homicida pareció surgir en los ojos de Daniel.

- Ambos sabemos que no es imposible verse diferente, -le dijo peligrosamente calmado- ¿no es verdad Harry? Contaste en esa entrevista que te hicieron el año pasado cómo alguien suplantó a Ojoloco, durante tu cuarto año en Hogwarts.

Harry lo recordaba, pero había algo que no concordaba.

- Ojoloco, es decir, Barty Crouch bebía siempre de una petaca, no he visto a Zoraida beber nada extraño en nuestro recorrido, de eso estoy seguro.

Durante la fracción de segundo en la que Daniel prestó atención a lo que decía Harry se oyó el frufrú de una túnica y la varita de Zoraida quedó apuntando al corazón de Daniel.

- Daniel, será mejor que bajes tu varita. Si no soy yo, será Harry quien te derribará. Cuando salgamos de aquí podrás demostrarle a Harry que sus amigos están bien…

- Si bajo mi varita, ambos sabemos que él no volverá a verlos.

Lo único que evitaba que Daniel disparara contra Zoraida era que la varita de Harry aún lo apuntaba, era obvio que si Daniel derribaba a Zoraida, el muchacho lo derribaría a él y se iría con ella. Harry por su lado estaba conciente de ello, pero no sabía a cuál de los dos creerle.

- ¿Cómo puede verse tan diferente sin tomar la poción multijugos? –preguntó finalmente.

- Es una maga metamórfica, igual que Tonks; puede infiltrarse en cualquier lugar con la apariencia de otro. Además es increíblemente hábil para manipular a la gente; no me extrañó verlos juntos cuando llegué. Créeme Harry, es Isabel.

Ni aún cuando le explicaba esto a Harry le quitaba la vista a su blanco, no pensaba repetir el error de hace un momento.

- Harry, por favor dime que no le crees, –la voz de Zoraida se hizo de pronto suplicante- sólo trato de protegerte, créeme que no quiero hacerte daño. Harry, tú… me gustas.

Daniel no respondió a aquello, ahora le tocaba el turno a Harry.

El joven-que-vivió estaba en ese momento tomando la decisión más difícil que le había tocado hasta ahora, principalmente porque esta vez debía confiar tan sólo en su instinto.

Y decidió bajar la varita.

Inmediatamente Zoraida y Daniel gritaron STUPEFY y los rayos se cruzaron, fallando ambos el objetivo al ser evitados con gran agilidad por ambos. Tan sólo el muchacho ojiverde observó que los rayos destruían, esta vez, parte de las paredes de piedra al impactar contra ellas. Ya no eran absorbidos.

Daniel cayó al lado de Harry; Zoraida cayó del otro lado de la estancia, junto a la entrada por la que ella pensaba llevarlo. Chasqueó los dedos y de aquella misma entrada salieron dos magos encapuchados apuntando a Daniel y a Harry.

- Oh Harry, -dijo ella de pronto con el sarcasmo a flor de piel- me has roto el corazón ¡Iván, Nérumos, DETENGANLOS!

- STUPEFY

- REDUCTO

Ambos encapuchados fueron lanzados contra las paredes de la cueva y quedaron inconscientes al estrellarse contra ellas.

De la misma entrada por la que vino Daniel asomaban las varitas de Ron y Hermione, sobre ellos flotaba un pequeño punto de luz verdosa que se desvaneció con un parpadeo.

- Hola socio, cuánto tiempo sin verte.

- Hola Daniel, Harry, es un gusto volver a encontrarnos.

Los ojos de Harry estaban tan abiertos que podría decirse que querían comerse a sus lentes, ¿Hermione y Ron allí? ¿Cuáles eran las probabilidades?

Pero la sorpresa de Harry no era nada comparada con la de Daniel, cualquiera creería que estaba viendo un espectro.

- ¿Cómo diablos…? –empezó a decir, cuando Hermione apuntó su varita hacia un lado y gritó.

- ¡QUIETA AHÍ _BITCH_!(1)

El mago recordó que había olvidado a Isabel, pero al voltear vio que ésta se mantenía obedientemente quieta al otro extremo de la varita de Hermione. Él hizo una floritura y unas cuerdas salieron de su varita, amarrándola firmemente.

- _¡Statio!_ –dijo y las cuerdas emitieron un brillo azul metálico por un momento –con eso no podrá desaparecer –de dijo a Herm, que parecía a punto de preguntarle- ahora, ¿pueden explicarme qué diablos hacen aquí? ¡En el nombre de Merlín, si hubieran llegado antes les habría disparado!

- Pues parece que llegamos justo a tiempo –dijo Ron sonriendo satisfecho y luego volviéndose a "Zoraida"- ¿ella es Isabel?

Antes que Daniel respondiera, Harry también se recuperó de la sorpresa.

- ¿Cómo demonios llegaron aquí? Daniel me dijo que los dejó con Shacklebolt.

- Yo puedo responder a eso –dijo Hermione, al parecer muy satisfecha consigo misma- ¿Daniel, recuerdas lo que te dí para Harry?

ººººººººººººººººº FLASHBACK ºººººººººººººººººº

Hermione, Ron y Daniel acababan de llegar a la pensión para magos en la ciudad del Cuzco. Daniel, luego de pagar por adelantado la estadía de los tres y decirle a Ron que probara lo que quisiera, fue abordado por Hermione.

- Daniel ¿vas a ir a buscar a Harry?

- Haré lo posible por encontrarlo –respondió él parcamente.

- Por favor entrégale esto.

En la mano de la chica había una snitch, al parecer inútil, por cuanto no desplegaba sus alas.

- Es la primera snitch que atrapó, dile que lamentamos no poder estar con él –le dijo la castaña entregándosela.

- Se la daré –dijo Daniel un tanto abochornado y salió de la posada.

Tras él Hermione sonreía malévolamente.

ºººººººººººººººººººº FIN DEL FLASHBACK ºººººººººººººººººººººººº

- De modo que fue esto –dijo Daniel sacando la snitch que tenía en el bolsillo de la túnica, mirándola con la cara de alguien que cae en una broma pesada.

Hermione se sentía un poco culpable por engañarlo pero al mismo tiempo satisfecha de haber logrado (ella y Ron) llegar con Harry.

- Daniel, lo siento. Usé el _hechizo buscador de las dos mitades_; dentro de la snitch hay la mitad de una semilla mágica y con la otra mitad hice una poción que nos llevó a quien tuviera la otra parte.

- Osea yo –corroboró Daniel.

- Sip, -dijo Ron- aunque yo manejé la escoba con la cual seguimos la luz verde limón que entró después que nosotros... el buscador. Hey socio, ¿qué tal te ha ido?

- Es una larga historia –respondió el aludido en voz baja, sonrojándose ligeramente de pensar en contarles lo que casi pasa con Zoraida.

- ¿Ella es Isabel? –repitió Ron.

- Si –respondió Daniel- ustedes ya lo sabían ¿verdad?

- Eeehhh, los escuchamos mientras corríamos hacia acá por el túnel –confirmó el pelirrojo y luego dirigiéndose a Harry le comentó en voz baja –Es atractiva ¿no crees?

Hermione escuchó eso; puso los ojos en blanco, negando con la cabeza y tapándose la cara con una mano pensaba "Ay, por Merlín, es el mismo, no ha cambiado nada ¡Es el mismo!".

Daniel puso una sonrisa de lo más falsa y dirigiéndose por primera vez a Isabel le dijo fríamente:

- Piensan que eres atractiva ¿quieres mostrarles cómo eres en realidad?

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

En un cuarto iluminado por una luz mortecina dos personas conversaban sin hablar.

"Se han reunido, la profecía está por cumplirse"

"Hay que tener paciencia, esto no es más que el principio, les esperan ahora las pruebas más grandes y ambos sabemos que uno no lo conseguir

"¿Deberemos intervenir?"

"Aún no lo sé, no está claro el destino de cada uno de ellos, a su debido momento otras fuerzas irán a su encuentro. Debemos ser cautos"

"Será como usted ordene…"

"No te preocupes mi joven discípulo, dependiendo del camino que ellos sigan, nosotros les acompañaremos. No abandonaremos a aquél que lucha con honor"

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Isabel parecía de lo más tranquila considerando la situación en la que se encontraba, atada de pies y manos con un hechizo antidesaparición y sus dos lacayos noqueados. Su expresión de hecho reflejaba confianza y autosuficiencia, como si aún en esas condiciones fuera dueña de la situación.

- Todo el mundo aquí sabe quien eres, así que cambia de forma.

Por su tono de voz se diría que Daniel le hablaba a una bestia enjaulada.

Ella hizo caso omiso de su tono de voz y miró al suelo. Por un momento pareció ligeramente concentrada y entonces comenzó a cambiar.

Su cabello se volvió negro azabache como el de Harry, largo pero menos cuidado, sus ojos se hicieron verdes (pero más oscuros), grandes y penetrantes. La piel se volvió pálida, no blanca sino amarillenta, como si no tuviera contacto con el sol; su figura adelgazó aunque manteniéndose esbelta y los labios que Harry veía avergonzado eran ahora más pequeños y parecían siempre dibujar una mueca irónica.

Isabel, en su aspecto original no era fea, pero se notaba lo que años en clandestinidad y bajo constante persecución habían hecho en ella, adicionalmente se percibía otra cosa en su mirada: Soberbia y odio. Harry la comparó mentalmente con Bellatrix; eran diferentes, no había fanatismo y crueldad en aquellos ojos, había gran cantidad de odio, orgullo… e inteligencia; fría y calculadora inteligencia.

- Daniel –dijo ella en tono de broma con una voz aguda- cualquiera diría que ves a un muerto.

- Y así es –respondió Daniel, al parecer inmerso en sus pensamientos- veo la imagen de alguien que murió hace mucho tiempo.

- Sabes –continuó ella- tengo curiosidad, ¿cómo supiste que yo estaba involucrada?

El ánimo pareció volver a Daniel, como si estuviera jugando un viejo juego.

- La pregunta debería ser cómo no me daría cuenta. Para comenzar Zoraida era tu compañera de cuarto en la escuela y solía ser la más popular. Ahora ella está en una misión fuera del país y como es lógico no podría estar aquí con Harry.

Isabel comenzó a reírse con una risa cargada de desprecio, al mismo tiempo lo miraba desafiante.

- Por favor, sé que eres más listo que eso, tomé esta forma porque si me reconocías al instante me atacarías y tal vez podría conseguir que Harry te derribara por mí, si no lo lograba Iván y Nérumos esperaban mis órdenes; no conté con esos otros dos mocosos –hizo un ademán hacia Ron y Hermione- Vamos Daniel… ¡sorpréndeme!

Ahora Daniel sonreía, pero era una sonrisa sin la menor pizca de felicidad.

- Tienes razón, no fue eso. Tampoco fue que en el edificio de correos, el idiota de Iván llamara a Nérumos por su nombre, sabía perfectamente que él es de los que siempre están a tus órdenes –hizo una pausa-. No, el error lo cometiste tú, cuando metiste un boggart en el edificio… sé perfectamente que tu más grande temor son las quimeras, desde aquel incidente en el que sólo sobreviviste tú. Pensaste que nadie lo sabía pero antes de morir uno de tus acompañantes relató la historia a una enfermera y ella hizo un reporte; tuve acceso a él en los años que llevo buscándote.

- Vaya, bravo, lograste sorprenderme –luego volteando hacia Harry y sus amigos preguntó- ¿Y quiénes son los dos entrometidos que llegaron providencialmente a salvarlos a ti y a Harry?

- Me llamo Ron Weasley –dijo Ron adelantándose, mientras fulminaba a Isabel con la mirada.

- Y yo Hermione Granger, somos amigos de Harry –en su voz había desprecio- ¿Sabe lo que es eso?

Isabel no parecía inmutarse con la actitud de Hermione, muy por el contrario parecía divertirse.

- Conozco al respecto niñita, si vives lo suficiente sabrás que al final sólo son palabras.

Ron la apuntó con la varita: -No te atrevas a amenazarla.

Ella lo ignoró.

–Yo tengo algo mejor que eso: poder… y la autoridad que emana del miedo a que lo use. Ustedes creen que me han vencido, pero yo formo parte de algo más grande que ustedes, más grande que tú incluso, Harry Potter, ellos no dejarán de buscarme.

- No te ves muy poderosa ahora –dijo él.

- Ya veremos, ¿de casualidad te dijo tu amigo Daniel por qué te mandó a secuestrar por los amautas?

Los tres amigos dijeron al unísono: ¡¡¿¿QUEEE????!!!!!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(1) la traducción es PERRA en inglés, no lo puse tal cual por la calificación.

Bueno hasta acá el capítulo 12, para aquellos que tenían sus dudas ahora ya lo saben, definitivamente era Isabel y cómo ven, parece siempre tener un as bajo la manga. Acabo de corregirle algunas cosas, déjenme un review a ver que les pareció.

Respuestas a los reviews:

**MisaKats**Uff, menos mal, creía que a lo mejor estaba siendo bastante obvio. Se vienen más sorpresas. GRACIAS POR LA DEDICATORIA, me conmovió. El próximo capítulo estará dedicado a ti, no pude hacerlo en este por culpa de ese agente y su pistola XDD

**Jeune**** Circe:** Ya viste que Isabel no es tan fácil de vencer, es mucho más que una simple lacaya de Voldemort. Para crearla me inspiré en el personaje de Nina Myers, la espía traidora de la serie "24" (una serie de FOX en la que actúa Kieffer Sutherland).

**Gala Snape: **Bueno, Harry todavía es un adolescente, un adolescente atormentado y con muchas vivencias, pero un adolescente al fin y a esa edad las hormonas juegan un papel importante. Vienen más referencias a las leyendas andinas.


	13. No es lo que piensas

Hola, aquí estoy con mi creación literaria… (aparece el agente del copyright y saca su arma)

Oh, no, estoy perdido ¿y ahora quién podrá ayudarme?

(Neo de The Matrix entra en escena y arroja de un golpe al agente por la ventana)

Je je je, dije que me vengaría, ejem, los personajes de los libros de Harry Potter pertenecen a nuestra querida J.K. Rowling, Ed. Salamandra, Warner BROS., etc., excepto los míos y Neo pertenece a Warner BROS.

- (Neo) ¡Yo no pertenezco a nadie!

¡Silencio! Dedico este capítulo a Misakats, gracias por las imágenes de El Enigma de Elspeth, suerte con tu scanner, a veces comprar uno nuevo sale más a cuenta que reparar el antiguo. (Neo se acerca con ánimos de pelear) Los dejo con el capítulo 13, dejen reviews.

**Capítulo 13: No es lo que piensas**

Los tres amigos voltearon hacia Daniel, quien veía a Isabel sorprendido.

- Vaya Isabel, -tenía un dejo de nostalgia en la voz- ahora eres tú la que me sorprendes, ya había olvidado que podías.

Hablaba aparentemente sin reparar en la presencia de los chicos.

- ¿Entonces es cierto? –dijo Harry apretando cada vez con más fuerza su varita.

Al escucharlo Daniel pareció indeciso, esa acusación lo había agarrado desprevenido y estaba conciente de que, en aquel momento, él era el foco de atención… y eran tres contra uno.

- Harry, no es lo que crees…

Como era de esperarse se vio nuevamente frente a la varita de Harry, sólo que ahora iba acompañada de las de sus amigos. El primero estaba a punto de echarle una maldición sin mediar palabra alguna, pero las manos libres de Ron y Hermione se posaron en sus hombros reteniéndolo.

- ¿Por qué? –preguntó Hermione negándose a aceptar lo que su mejor amigo daba por sentado- Harry podría haber estado en peligro, ¿cómo permitió que fuera secuestrado por un grupo de extraños?

- Que buena pregunta, -dijo Isabel venenosamente- ¿Cómo piensas responder a eso?

- ¡SILENCIO! –le ordenó Daniel recuperando su mirada asesina- Harry no estuvo en ningún momento en peligro…

- HE ESTADO A PUNTO DE CONGELARME… O DE AHOGARME EN ESE MALDITO RÍO SUBTERRÁNEO… -a Harry le costaba hablar coherentemente por la furia.

- Porque escapaste. Los amautas me lo informaron…

- Oh si claro, los amautas ¿también el ratón de los dientes…? -comenzó a soltar Isabel.

- ¿QUIEN DEMONIOS SON LOS AMAUTAS? –la interrumpió Harry.

- Son los que te llevaron, -comenzó a explicarle Daniel- fue necesario, los mortífagos estaban por atraparte, los esperaban a la salida del Ministerio; mi llegada los disuadió de sus planes pero no tardarían mucho en descubrir dónde nos encontrábamos. Tienes que entender algo: Los sueños que has tenido no han comenzado por casualidad en estos días, son parte de otra profecía que se está cumpliendo, una profecía relacionada con el objeto robado de Gringotts, la estatuilla que viste en tu sueño.

Harry retrocedió un paso, aquello no tenía sentido, perdido en medio de un túnel en una tierra desconocida, con alguien que sabía sus sueños, aquello de pronto parecía ser otro sueño… o una pesadilla. Se volvió inmediatamente a sus amigos buscando algo de cordura.

Y la tenían, tanto la cara de Ron como la de Hermione eran del más completo asombro, aunque en la de Ron no se borraba del todo la suspicacia (él no sabía del último). Hermione se animó a preguntar.

- Harry ¿es eso cierto?

- Si –dijo el muchacho como en un susurro.

- ¿Entonces cómo lo sabe?

- Porque yo también he tenido ese sueño –atajó Daniel- ¿Recuerdas los dos apellidos que dijo el tumi?: _Potter _y _Guevara_. Son los nuestros.

- El tumi…

- ¡Harry espera! –dijo Ron colérico- ¿no ves que nos está engañando de nuevo? ¿Por qué diablos no nos dijiste antes que Harry estaba bien? ¡Hermione y yo estábamos preocupados sin saber de él!

- Ron tranquilízate… –comenzó a decir Hermione.

- ¡NO VOY A TRANQUILIZARME! Nos mintió a nosotros, le mintió a la Orden, nos engañó a la salida del correo ¿Cómo sabemos que no planeó esto desde el principio?

- Ron, yo no le mentí a la Orden, cuando los dejé en la posada en el Cuzco fui a explicarles todo por correo, Lupin y Shacklebolt les contarían la verdad cuando regresaran y estuvieran a salvo…

Daniel parecía dispuesto a explicarles calmadamente todo lo que sucedía pero Ron estaba fuera de sí y esgrimía su varita directamente hacia el corazón de Daniel. Isabel sonreía satisfecha, había conseguido sembrar la desconfianza en el grupo.

- NO TE CREO, eres un maldito mentiroso, estoy seguro que cuando pueda nos matará a todos…

¡CRAC!

Daniel desapareció de donde se encontraba y reapareció justo detrás de Ron, torciendo su brazo derecho hacia su espalda con la mano izquierda y apuntándole con la varita en la cabeza con la derecha.

- No los mataría –dijo Daniel, calmada pero firmemente- porque de querer hacerlo lo habría hecho hace mucho.

- ¡Suéltelo! –Ordenó Harry apuntándole, Hermione también lo hacía, pero ninguno podía hacer nada sin poner en peligro a Ron.

- Aquí lo tienen, probablemente ahora los atacará o los abandonará llevándose a su amigo como rehén –dijo Isabel como si fuera un guía del museo explicando lo que viene a continuación.

Pero Daniel no hizo ni lo uno ni lo otro; soltó a Ron y arrojó su varita hacia Harry, cruzándose de brazos.

- Harry, hace unos minutos decidiste confiar en mí más que en Zoraida –(utilizó el nombre de Zoraida a propósito)- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Harry pareció meditarlo un momento y luego dijo:

- Dumbledore confiaba en ti, no sé que sentimientos me inspiraba Zoraida –se sonrojó un poco al decirlo- pero no se trataba sólo de mí sino de mis amigos y lo más cercano que tenía a una garantía era contigo.

- Bien, entonces confía en mí ahora, por ti y por ellos ¿está bien? lleva mi varita si quieres, pero permítanme guiarlos fuera de estos túneles. Ya deben estar en camino los secuaces de Isabel, no tendrán oportunidad de salir sin mi ayuda a no ser que quieran pedírsela a ella –y señaló con el pulgar a Isabel, sentada atrás y a la derecha de él.

- No me parece un mal acuerdo, siempre que conservemos su varita –dijo Hermione.

- No estoy seguro de esto –dijo Ron sobándose el brazo que estuvo a punto de dislocarse, Daniel lo sujetó con la fuerza exacta para no hacerlo a menos que él se moviera bruscamente, algo que por suerte Ron no hizo.

- ¿Ustedes pueden encontrar el camino de regreso? –preguntó Harry a sus amigos en voz baja.

- No –respondió Hermione apenada- mientras perseguíamos al buscador por los túneles no podíamos fijarnos en muchas cosas.

- Este lugar es un laberinto –confirmó Ron apenado.

- Entonces no tenemos opción, -susurró Harry a sus amigos.

Isabel empezó a reírse.

- No lograrán escapar de ellos, no en estas cuevas.

- Lo haremos –dijo Daniel fulminándola con la mirada- y te llevaremos con nosotros.

- Yo no iré.

- _¡Silencio!_

Aquello no fue una orden sino un conjuro, Hermione acababa de silenciar a Isabel, quien al verse sin habla tan sólo hizo constar su protesta con una mueca de disgusto.

- ¿Para qué la necesitamos? –preguntó la castaña.

- YO la necesito, ella conoce el lugar al que debemos dirigirnos saliendo de aquí.

Al escuchar a Daniel, Isabel sonrió y negó con la cabeza mirando al suelo, como si estuviera escuchando una broma.

- Lo hará –ratificó Daniel sin mirarla siquiera- ahora síganme.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Unas horas después estaban saliendo a la luz por una estrecha entrada. Al parecer se encontraban al borde de un claro rodeado de muros de piedra, más que un claro parecía un inmenso patio en el centro de algún tipo de fortaleza antigua.

Afortunadamente parecía no haber muggles por las cercanías, Daniel sabía que solían venir a esa zona como turistas, pero en agosto no habían muchos.

- ¿Qué lugar es este? –preguntó Ron.

- Es la fortaleza de Sacsahuamán, fue construida en la época del Imperio de los Incas, era la fortaleza principal y el centro de algunas ceremonias.

Hermione observaba las rocas que componían las paredes, eran muy grandes y debían pesar bastante, otro detalle era que parecían encajar unas con otras con perfecta exactitud, no importa cual fuera su forma.

- ¿La construyeron los amautas?

- ¿Lo dices por las rocas? Es posible, es algo que no se sabe.

- En el libro que me prestaste decía que no se sabe aún qué tanta era la influencia que ejercían sobre los Emperadores Incas.

Harry no perdía una palabra de aquella conversación, había evitado preguntar durante el camino a Daniel acerca de los Amautas, pero ahora sabía que Hermione conocía el tema y estaba más interesado que nunca por conocer a los que lo tuvieron cautivo.

Se preguntaba si lo que dijo Daniel sería cierto. La Diosa de la Luna dijo que algunos que parecían querer dañarlo podrían estar tratando de ayudarlo, mientras que otros que decían intentar hacerlo tan sólo intentaban engañarlo… entre esos últimos podía incluir a Isabel ¿y a Daniel también?, no lo sabía, podría ser cierto lo que decía y realmente fuera su culpa el haber estado a punto de morir ahogado, después de todo, él atacó a la chica que entraba a su celda, no tuvo paciencia ni ganas de esperar, a pesar que le dijeron que estaba a salvo.

Pero no, no tenía por qué esperar de brazos cruzados, nuevamente lo estaban tratando como a un niño, tomando decisiones por él sin decirle las cosas, no pensaba tolerarlo.

Ron marchaba detrás de todos vigilando a Isabel, mientras tanto Daniel le contaba a Hermione lo que sabía respecto a los amautas.

- Debes tener algo en cuenta: El libro que te di son sólo las últimas investigaciones aceptadas, las pocas crónicas que obtuvo la comunidad mágica hablan acerca de un periodo de decadencia, pero me temo que no están completas. Los Amautas no gobernaban junto a los muggles.

- Alguna vez los magos influyeron en los muggles, Merlín aconsejaba al Rey Arturo.

- Exacto: Aconsejaba. Las relaciones entre magos y muggles siempre han sido delicadas. En la actualidad nos ocultamos o pasamos desapercibidos, pero en otras épocas algunos magos notables han escogido ayudar a individuos excepcionales a sacar adelante a su pueblo. Sin embargo es importante no darles nada que no puedan obtener por sí mismos, de otra forma los muggles acabarían dependiendo de los magos para poder sobrevivir.

- ¿Y qué hacían los Amautas?

- Ellos eran los maestros de los sabios o los sacerdotes, impartían su conocimiento de la naturaleza a los administradores del Imperio y aconsejaban a los Incas sobre la mejor forma de aprovechar los escasos recursos que habían en bien de todos.

- ¿Pero no gobernaban junto a ellos? –preguntó Hermione con suspicacia.

- No del todo, ellos buscaban que el conjunto de los pueblos tuvieran la oportunidad de desarrollarse más allá de sus limitaciones. Pero cuando los Emperadores comenzaban a exigirles poder para gobernar sin piedad, descuidando el culto a los espíritus y sus obligaciones con el pueblo, los Amautas tomaban distancia de ellos.

"Por desgracia ellos no eran los únicos que estaban dispuestos a influir en el gobierno. Otros magos, magos tenebrosos, estaban más que dispuestos a poner en manos de estos tiranos armas mágicas y conjuros poderosos para sojuzgar a otros pueblos y anexarlos a su imperio."

- ¡Magos tenebrosos! ¿De dónde venían?

- Eran Amautas renegados, seducidos por el poder, algunos incluso llegaron a eliminar al rey de turno y coronarse en su lugar.

- ¿Y qué hacían los Amautas?

- Nada, esperaban.

Hermione se extrañó mucho con esa respuesta.

- No necesitaban hacer nada –explicó Daniel-, en esta región la agricultura y la administración eficiente del agua es la clave de todo. Los tiranos podían inspirar todo el miedo que quisieran, pero eran pésimos administradores, de modo que sus imperios se desmoronaban en poco tiempo. Mientras tanto los Amautas alentaban la formación de otros reinos que rápidamente desplazaban a los caídos.

- ¿Y los magos tenebrosos?

- Cuando veían que el reino se venía abajo, abandonaban todo y buscaban otros reinos para corromper.

- ¿Siempre fue así, no se enfrentaban directamente unos con otros?

- Casi siempre, no pretendo entender sus motivos –Daniel se volvió hacia Herm y luego hacia Harry-, pero hubo un caso muy diferente.

Harry entendió inmediatamente que el asunto le concernía y se acercó haciéndole señas a Ron para que también lo hiciera, colocando a Isabel de espaldas a ellos, sujeta a una roca y aún sin voz.

- ¿Tiene que ver con la reliquia? –preguntó Harry.

- En efecto –contestó Daniel con una media sonrisa-, el Tumi de Chan Chan está relacionado a una antigua leyenda que se vincula a la única guerra desatada entre amautas y sus enemigos. Por desgracia no conozco los detalles, pero hay alguien que sí los sabe.

- ¿Quién? ¿Dumbledore?

Daniel se rió.

- Tal vez, a veces creo que ese viejito sabe todo. Pero no, no es él. Se trata de la misma persona que me dio este medallón. Pero por alguna razón me exigió que le llevara a Isabel.

- ¿Entonces no vas a entregarla? –preguntó asombrada Hermione.

- Aún no. Pero ustedes deben regresar lo antes posible a la posada. La ciudad está a menos de un kilómetro bajando en esa dirección. Pregunten por…

- ¡Espere un momento! ¿Nos estás pidiendo que te dejemos aquí solo con Isabel?

Harry miraba desconfiadamente a Daniel, pero este le devolvió otra mirada un tanto más agresiva.

- ¿Te parece que me uniría a ella luego de lo que hizo a mis amigos?

Harry bajó la mirada apenado, aún así no podía dejar de desconfiar. Por su parte Ron no se atrevía a decirle en su cara que estaba empezando a creer la versión de Jorge Velásquez, acerca de que él e Isabel estaban juntos desde el principio, no después de que casi le torció el brazo por llamarlo maldito mentiroso.

- Esto también tiene que ver conmigo, iré yo también –dijo Harry decidido.

- ¡Harry no, espera! –dijo Hermione desesperada, luego dirigiéndose a Daniel- ¿No puedes comunicarte con los aurores en el Ministerio?

En eso vieron una sombra bastante grande pasar cerca de ellos, voltearon hacia el cielo y vieron una inmensa ave negra bajando en círculos hacia donde ellos se encontraban.

- Tranquilos, es un cóndor, viene a llevar una carta precisamente a la Orden del Fénix –luego, volviéndose hacia el ojiverde- Harry, si estás decidido a ir, no te lo impediré, pero tus amigos deben salir ahora mismo si quieren estar a salvo.

- ¡Vete al diablo!

- No lo abandonaremos otra vez.

Ron y Hermione se veían dispuestos a luchar con las varitas si fuera necesario.

Daniel se puso un poco sombrío, la lealtad de aquellos chicos hacia su amigo le traía recuerdos dolorosos, pero la idea de tener compañía además de Isabel era agradable.

- Bien, pero antes escriban sus cartas para la Orden, no mencionen su ubicación actual, usen claves y quítense los collares traductores.

Así hicieron y luego de media hora el cóndor volaba majestuosamente llevando los mensajes para Dumbledore.

- ¿Tardará mucho en llegar con Dumbledore? –preguntó Hermione.

- No lo creo, ya debe estar en el Cuzco.

Los tres amigos se sorprendieron bastante, pero no dijeron "ohhh" o "¿queee?", ya se estaban acostumbrando a las sorpresas, tratándose de Daniel Guevara.

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

Bueno, hasta acá el capítulo 13. Perdonen si los(las) dejé fríos(as) con el anterior capítulo, pero Daniel es un personaje lleno de claroscuros. La demora se debió principalmente a cosas del trabajo.

En el siguiente capítulo hay más acción, peligro y algo que probablemente esrá de clasificación R por lo fuerte. Cuídense y hasta luego. Por cierto esta es una versión corregida.

Dorian Crow


	14. La maldición devastadora y el pasaje a t...

Saludos a todos los que me siguen en esta pequeña aventura literaria. Además de aclarar que Harry Potter y los personajes aquí presentes pertenecen a J.R. Rowling, Ed. Salamandra, Warner Bros., etc., tengo que informar que hice algunas correcciones al anterior capítulo ya que no puse suficientemente claro la parte en la que a Harry le explican por qué fue secuestrado: Daniel se lo explica, no Isabel. Me lo hicieron notar y puede que se preste a confusiones respecto a la personalidad de Isabel.

Dejando esto claro paso a contestar los reviews:

**Jeune**** Circe: **Por un lado me levanta mucho el ánimo recibir tus reviews, a veces no sé si lo hago bien y entre minuto y minuto que le robo al trabajo y al estudio trato de no perder el hilote la trama y darle uno que otro toque al fic, pero por otro lado me siento mal de hacerlos esperar tanto, ¡Disculpa! yo no tengo una excusa tan buena como la tuya pero tampoco es tan mala ¿verdad? Animo con tu fic, lamento lo que pasó con el capítulo que ibas a subir pero ya te dije: Seguro que queda mejor cuando lo reescribas, es algo así como una reedición y ni modo, te espero.

En el próximo capítulo explicaré con lujo de detalles la profecía y el vínculo, también acerca de quién no lo logrará, sólo te adelanto que los amautas no hablaban solamente de Harry y Daniel…

**MisaKats: **No te preocupes, solamente estuve obsesionado dos días con qué pudo salirme mal en el segundo capítulo (XDDDD mentira), aunque le hice algunas correcciones. Ahora en serio, me gustaron tus dibujos de Daniel, más bien ¿No tienes otros de Luminous? Espero los capítulos de tu fic. La relación entre Daniel e Isabel irá desentrañándose a través de la trama, aquí viene otra pista.

**Capítulo 14: La maldición devastadora y el pasaje a través de los apus.**

- Dumbledore está aquí. Al parecer tu padre, Ron, nos descubrió escapando del edificio de correos y vinieron creyendo que eran ustedes tres bajo la capa de Harry.

- ¡Genial! –exclamó Ron orgulloso de su padre- ¿Quiénes han venido?

- Aparte de Remus y Kingsley, Dumbledore, Tonks, Arthur y Charlie Weasley.

- ¿Vino mi hermano?

- Así es, él hizo contactos muy útiles en sus prácticas con los vipertoots; aquí casi todo el mundo tiene varios oficios además de su profesión. Tradición supongo.

- ¿Se reunirán con nosotros?

- Sí, a donde vamos. Pero el ermitaño al que vamos a visitar no gusta de las multitudes, así que antes debo llevarle a Isabel y él me dirá lo que sabe.

- ¿Por qué la pidió a ella?

- No lo sé. No va a liberarla, de eso estoy seguro, pero fue su condición para que hablara conmigo.

- ¿Tendrá cuentas pendientes con ella?

Daniel observó de reojo a Isabel, como evaluando cuál era su reacción a esa posibilidad. Ella parecía tan sorprendida como para deducir que no conocía al ermitaño en cuestión, aunque tratándose de ella no se podía confiar en las apariencias, todos lo sabían.

- ¿Y él donde vive? –quiso saber Harry.

- Vive a orillas del lago Titicaca.

- ¿Del lago qué? –preguntó el pelirrojo esta vez.

- Thithikaca, Ron –aclaró Hermione esforzándose por pronunciarlo bien, mientras se volvía hacia Daniel sorprendida- ¡Eso está muy lejos!

- ¿Sabes dónde está el lago Tisticama? –preguntó Ron levantando una ceja.

- Titicaca –corrigió ella- lo mencionan en el libro sobre los amautas de Daniel y comparé las referencias con una guía turística que traje en la mochila. Es el lago navegable más alto que existe, en sus profundidades crecen algas que…

- ¡Está bien, está bien! Lo sabes –exclamó el pelirrojo, sin ánimos de escuchar una lección de geografía, y luego mascullando- _sabelotodo._

Ella lo escuchó frunciendo el ceño así que se volvió a Harry, ignorándolo.

- Esto no me gusta, es peligroso. Los secuaces de "esa" –aludiendo a Isabel- nos están pisando los talones. Sólo estaremos a salvo con la Orden.

- Lo sé –dijo Harry desesperadamente- pero necesito saber lo que significan mis sueños, no puedo explicarlo pero siento que debo ir; no, no es influencia de Voldemort –dijo al ver la expresión de su amiga- es otra cosa, como si me llamaran, tengo el presentimiento de que en esa reliquia puede estar la clave para derrotar a Lord Voldemort.

- Eso suena extraño socio –dijo Ron.

- Lo sé, pero confío en que no estoy equivocado –se volvió para ver a Hermione- Tienes razón en una cosa: Será peligroso, preferiría que regresaran –ambos pusieron cara de "intenta obligarnos"- pero si van a venir tienen que tener mucho cuidado y no confiar en nadie.

- En marcha –dijo Daniel dirigiendo al grupo, como si no estuviera en calidad de cautivo.

Curiosamente Harry lo obedeció y le hizo señas a sus amigos para que los sigan. Era algo extraño aquello porque ninguno de ellos confiaba totalmente en Daniel luego que Isabel lo delatara, Harry sin embargo seguía a su intuición, a pesar de no poder comprender sus motivos percibía que ambos tenían algo en común en aquella aventura.

Casi era mediodía, avanzaron entre las paredes de piedra bajo un precioso cielo azul con nubes como algodón aquí y allá, observando a lo lejos algunos campesinos muggles paseando ovejas de tanto en tanto; estos no parecían sorprendidos de las personas con túnicas caminando al centro de la fortaleza, parecían comunes por esos lugares y las cuerdas de Isabel no se notaban luego de que Hermione les cambió el color para que hicieran juego con la túnica.

Finalmente luego de una caminata no muy larga llegaron a un lugar completamente diferente de todo lo que había en ese lugar, era un bloque de piedra blanca, con apariencia caliza y forma como de techo de calamina, ondulado de forma vertical. Podía observarse que en los surcos que se formaban suavemente de arriba abajo entraba fácilmente una persona sentada y si no fuera por la forma rocosa de los contornos cualquiera diría que fue construido con la intención de hacer un tobogán para varias personas.

El tobogán le traía a Harry algunos recuerdos no muy placenteros de su niñez, como cuando fue perseguido por Dudley hasta uno y al deslizarse del otro lado cayó mal, por fortuna Dudley fue lo bastante estúpido como para ir tras de él y su gordo trasero se atoró convirtiéndolo en el hazmerreír de todos, excepto de Harry quien fue atrapado por la pandilla abajo y golpeado para tratar (inútilmente) de desviar la atención de los otros niños, que encontraban muy divertido ver a Dudley forcejeando para deslizarse por la rampa sin caer por el borde.

- ¿Y ahora? –preguntó para desviar su mente de aquellos recuerdos.

- Debo hacer la invocación correcta al apu para que abra la puerta por la que nos llevará a la casa.

Harry estaba a punto de preguntar qué diablos era el apu, cuando Ron exclamó alarmado a la vez que señalaba la ruta por donde habían venido.

- ¡Allá vienen los mortífagos, están noqueando a los muggles!

En efecto trescientos metros atrás, por donde habían llegado, los campesinos estaban cayendo inconscientes por rayos rojos y sus ovejas corrían asustadas.

- ¡Debemos irnos! –dijo Hermione asegurándose de que Isabel no escapara, enlazando con un hechizo las cuerdas a su varita.

- Demonios… ¡También vienen por el otro lado! –exclamó Harry viendo más allá del rodadero.

- ¡Estamos atrapados! –dijo Ron aterrorizado.

Daniel se volvió hacia el Harry.

- Necesito que me devuelvas mi varita.

- ¡Para qué!

- ¡Sin ella no puedo sacarlos de aquí!

No estaban en situación de pelear con los mortífagos, eso era claro, Harry sacó de su bolsillo la varita de Guayacán con la cinta roja en la base.

- Ten. Pero si…

- ¡HÁGANSE ATRÁS! –ordenó Daniel interrumpiéndolo, en su cara se veía por primera vez temor aunque no parecía ser por los mortífagos (que ya se encontraban a doscientos metros de ellos), veía al suelo, como tratando de hacer acopio de fuerzas.

De pronto se volvió hacia Isabel, finalmente parecía que había juntado las fuerzas necesarias, levantó su varita hacia la formación mineral con forma de tobogán mientras sus pupilas desaparecían, dejando sus ojos blancos ante el asombro de los tres amigos, luego de la punta de su varita salió un ligero resplandor.

Pasó un segundo que pareció una eternidad y luego dijo en voz apenas audible por los muchachos…

- _Demolitus_

Lo siguiente sucedió también como en cámara lenta: Mientras un mortífago llegaba desde arriba del rodadero, de la varita de Daniel surgió un pequeño relámpago blanco, rodeado de algo parecido a una inmensa onda expansiva, tan compacta que se veía como agua alrededor del delgado rayo.

El disparo alcanzó en una fracción de segundo el rodadero y entonces Harry y sus amigos tuvieron que taparse los oídos y ponerse a cubierto. La inmensa roca en forma de tobogán estalló en mil pedazos con un gran estruendo, salpicando fragmentos en todas direcciones.

Al disiparse la nube de polvo tan sólo quedaba un cráter donde estuvo el rodadero; Hermione se sacudía el cabello para quitarse el polvo cuando observó algo cerca de ellos, parecía la ropa de alguien, se acercó a ver lo que era y se llevó la mano a la boca. Se volvió, cayó de rodillas respirando pesadamente y sin poder evitarlo, vomitó.

Ron lo notó y se acercó para ver lo que su amiga había descubierto, al ver aquello su cara se puso verde y también estuvo en un triz de ponerse a vomitar, pero Hermione jadeaba y se veía a punto de desmayarse así que prefirió desviar la vista y atenderla.

Al lado de ellos había un antebrazo cercenado con parte de una túnica negra, manchado de sangre. La mano estaba agarrotada sujetando una varita y se podía observar que la marca tenebrosa se insinuaba bajo la túnica.

- ¿Qué sucede? –Harry se acercaba al ver a Ron sujetando a Hermione.

- Creo que ella no está bien.

- No…, esperen, puedo… seguir… -decía entre suspiros la chica- necesito… un… minuto…

- ¿Qué sucedió?

- Mira –dijo Ron en voz baja y señaló con un dedo el lugar donde habían visto ella y él el miembro mutilado.

Harry observó y comprendió todo, aquello seguramente era del mortífago que estaba encima del rodadero cuando este explotó. Luego de un momento también tuvo que volverse, asqueado.

- Debemos irnos –dijo haciendo esfuerzos por controlar su estómago- los otros ya deben estar llegando.

Hermione hizo un esfuerzo por levantarse pero se tambaleó y se hubiera caído si Ron no la hubiera sujetado y antes que ella dijera algo ya la había levantado en brazos y la llevaba hacia Daniel junto con Harry.

- Chicos… esperen… Isabel…

Harry se golpeó la cicatriz con la palma de la mano ¡la había olvidado!

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

Isabel estaba tumbada boca abajo luego de la explosión, los oídos le zumbaban porque no pudo tapárselos y se había dado un duro golpe en el suelo al caer con las manos atadas. Se levantó con esfuerzo y buscó a su alrededor con la mirada, ahí estaba Daniel, y a unos metros de él estaban los chicos entrometidos, pero…

Su mirada volvió hacia donde estaba Daniel para verlo mejor, estaba de rodillas en el suelo y cerraba con fuerza los ojos, apretando los dientes, como luchando contra una maldición cruciatus. Por primera vez la angustia pareció teñir el semblante de Isabel, de pronto se dio cuenta de lo delicada que se estaba volviendo su situación.

Daniel abrió los ojos y se volvió hacia ella.

- Como pudiste hacerlo, -dijo como en un susurro- eran tus amigos… -sus ojos estaban enrojecidos, pero su mirada ya no era asesina, era demencial.

Isabel estaba absolutamente aterrorizada, no podía razonar con quien tenía adelante, sólo le quedaba un recurso…

- HARRY DETÉNLO, ¡VA A MATARME!

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

Los mortífagos se estaban reponiendo de la impresión ocasionada por la explosión del rodadero, así como el macabro descubrimiento de otras partes del mortífago muerto.

- ¿Iván qué pasó?

- Seguro utilizó la maldición devastadora.

- ¡Está loco!

- …o desesperado. Como sea es mejor que no nos acerquemos aún, luego de usar esa maldición va a estar impredecible y peligroso.

- Pero Isabel…

- Dala por muerta, si no la mató la explosión seguro lo hará él.

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

Harry escuchó el grito de ayuda de Isabel y llegó apenas a tiempo para interponerse entre Daniel y su inminente víctima.

- _Avada__…_

- ¡Daniel qué haces! La necesitamos viva.

- ¡Quítate de en medio!

- ¡Qué te sucede! Si la matas el ermitaño no nos dirá nada.

- No me importa…

- ¡NO VOY A MOVERME!

- _¡STUPEFY!_

-_ ¡PROTEGO!_

El disparo de Daniel se reflejó limpiamente hacia él, que lo esquivó ágilmente mientras se mantenía en guardia, pero no contraatacó, parecía comenzar a reconocer al muchacho de cabello negro frente a él.

- ¿Sabes a quién estás protegiendo? –dijo furioso.

- Lo sabemos.

Hermione y Ron habían llegado a la escena, no entendían por qué el investigador se comportaba así, pero era obvio que necesitaban hacerlo entrar en razón antes que los mortífagos llegaran.

- Sabemos lo que hizo, traicionó y llevó a la muerte a tus amigos, pero la necesitamos con vida si queremos detener a Voldemort, si la matas no podrás vengar sus muertes.

Hermione había usado toda la lógica que pudo reunir, Daniel finalmente parecía estar entrando en razón.

- Esta bien, háganse a un lado por favor…

- Daniel… -comenzó a decir Ron queriendo sumarse a los argumentos de sus amigos.

- Juro que no la mataré –le cortó Daniel con un suspiro- pero necesito hacer esto.

Se acercó a Isabel, que a pesar de haber recuperado algo de su aplomo aún estaba asustada por lo que pudiera hacerle.

- _Legilimens_

Curiosamente la varita de Daniel estaba dirigida hacia su cabeza y la base hacia Isabel, el hechizo como era de esperarse envió los recuerdos de Daniel hacia Isabel.

Harry, Ron y Hermione no se explicaban por qué estaba haciendo eso, hasta que vieron a Isabel; temblaba y sollozaba evidentemente afligida y con los ojos cerrados. Daniel separó la varita de su cabeza y miró a Isabel con desprecio.

- No importa toda la basura que digas acerca del poder y el miedo; yo te conozco –también él soltaba lágrimas- sé que lo que hiciste no te resultó indiferente. Imaginé que tal vez necesitabas un punto de vista más cercano.

Por primera vez fue Isabel la que dirigió una mirada asesina a Daniel, pero no dijo ni una palabra.

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

El grupo avanzaba por un túnel que quedó al descubierto dentro del cráter, al pasar sujetaron con un hechizo a Isabel en la pared y bloquearon la entrada haciendo flotar hacia ella varios escombros.

Daniel encabezaba la marcha en silencio, luego de lo que sucedió con Isabel no había dicho ni una palabra ni respondido a las preguntas que le hicieron insistentemente Ron y Harry. Por último Ron se volvió hacia Hermione.

Ella estaba también un tanto callada, pero parecía más bien apenada por Daniel

- ¿Qué sucedió allá? ¿Puedes explicarlo? –preguntó el pelirrojo.

- Utilizó la maldición devastadora –dijo como se aquello resumiera todo, pero sólo consiguió desconcertar aún más a su amigo, Harry (que iba cerrando la marcha llevando a Isabel) se acercó para oírla también.

- La maldición devastadora –continuó la chica- es una maldición horrible que sólo se puede emplear si uno invoca el peor recuerdo de su vida, el resultado es lo que vimos con el tobogán. Sin embargo el precio es muy alto, el que la emplea revive, como si hubiera acabado de suceder, el recuerdo que invoca.

- Y Daniel revivió la noche en que murieron sus amigos–entendió por fin Harry.

- No lo culpo por querer matarla, yo también querría –dijo Ron.

- Es peor que eso, Daniel no la mató pero le transmitió el recuerdo de aquella noche. No puedo imaginar una venganza más cruel.

- ¿Acaso crees que a ella le importe? –preguntó Ron a Harry en voz baja.

Pero Harry se había vuelto hacia ella; la habían silenciado nuevamente luego que pasara el efecto del anterior hechizo, pero su cara fastidiada y su mirada fulminante eran toda elocuencia: ¡Qué diablos le importa eso a ustedes!

- Creo que sí –dijo en voz baja Ron.

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

Harry se había hartado de las cavernas luego de estar cautivo y luego escapar de una, no veía la hora de irse de esta. No es que fuera desagradable, sus bordes eran de piedra y estaban pulidos en la roca sólida, pero comenzaba a sentir claustrofobia, otra cosa adicional era que parte de su sueño era ese corredor con serpientes que vio en el lugar donde estuvo cautivo. No le había mencionado eso a Daniel, en parte porque no sabía entonces si podía confiar o no en él, ahora no sabía cómo reaccionaría.

El ex auror había cambiado, estaba muy callado y demacrado, su postura era más rígida y miraba de tanto en tanto hacia atrás. En aquellos momentos el cambio era mucho más evidente; su mirada ya no era enigmática, era siniestra.

Sacó algo de su bolsillo. Parecía una brújula y en efecto eso era, sólo que la aguja flotaba sobre la tapa mientras que otras dos más pequeñas flotaban a menor altura señalando hacia atrás en dos direcciones, una de ellas se movía además de adelante hacia atrás mientras que la otra parecía temblar hacia los lados.

Daniel pareció ligeramente decepcionado al ver esto y cerró de golpe la brújula haciendo que las flechitas volvieran adentro rápidamente.

- Los demás nos encontrarán allá, van por el camino largo pero más rápido que nosotros. Los mortífagos aún no consiguen entrar.

Hermione iba a decir algo pero Daniel había retomado la marcha dándoles la espalda.

Harry veía a Daniel y se preguntaba si es que él mismo se comportó así el año pasado… ¡Nooo! Aquel tipo estaba sumergido en su propia melancolía y se aislaba del mundo y de aquellos que trataran de ayudarlo ¿y él no acaso? Harry se sentía frustrado porque vio morir a Cedric Diggory, pero Daniel vio morir a todos sus amigos, la comparación lo molestaba y al darse cuenta de eso se sentía más fastidiado aún de su propia actitud. Sabía que su humor podía haber molestado a sus amigos antes, pero recién ahora comenzaba a entender qué tanto. Posiblemente si le preguntaba a Ron al respecto sería un progreso, pero con una mortífaga escuchando atrás prefería no hacerlo.

Hermione por su parte se veía desesperada, pero no acertaba a preguntar si faltaba mucho para llegar. A diferencia de sus amigos ella sí sabía la distancia exacta que había que recorrer y sencillamente le parecía demasiado para hacerla caminando, sobretodo por un túnel.

Luego algo pareció abrirse más adelante y un resplandor los cegó a todos, era la luz del sol entrando a raudales desde el final del túnel, los muchachos pensaron "al fin".

Salieron protegiéndose los ojos de la luz directa del sol que era bastante intensa, pero al ver mejor se dieron cuenta que no provenía del sol, sino de un inmenso mar al frente de ellos.

- ¿Hemos vuelto a Lima?

- No Harry, esto es el lago Titicaca.

- ¡Vaya! –exclamó Ron realmente sorprendido- qué grande es.

- Leí que comienza en este país y termina en el siguiente, es uno de los más grandes del mundo –le dijo Hermione- ¡pero sólo hemos caminado dos horas!, ¿Daniel, cómo llegamos tan rápido?

Por un momento pareció que Daniel la ignoraría como había estado haciendo con todos durante el camino, pero pareció darse cuenta de su actitud y (con evidente esfuerzo) respondió:

- Utilizamos un pasaje a través de un apu. El apu es el espíritu de la montaña, hay varios en esta cordillera y este pasaje los comunica. Ellos pueden en su interior alterar el espacio y el tiempo.

- Pero…

- No sé cómo –le cortó Daniel- hasta hace poco yo también pensaba que era tan sólo una leyenda.

Justo al lado de donde ellos estaban parados comenzaba un camino de piedras que bajaba por toda la falda de la montaña, desde la salida del túnel hasta un punto más allá de una curva en el camino.

"Es por acá." dijo y los guió por el camino de piedras, el cual daba la impresión de ser muy antiguo.

Luego de media hora llegaban a una cabaña un tanto metida en la falda de la montaña, de forma que sólo podía observarse desde el camino por el que llegaron, mas no desde cualquier lugar fuera de la montaña.

Tocaron la puerta y desde adentro les llegó una voz que a Harry le pareció demasiado parecida a la del amauta que lo secuestró.

- El joven Potter y el señor Guevara entren, el resto espere fuera.

Daniel y Harry se miraron extrañados, ambos se preguntaban lo mismo ¿por qué no hacía pasar a Isabel también?

- ¿Y nosotros? –susurró Ron molesto, esperaba tomar o comer algo, ya que desde el día anterior no había probado bocado alguno.

- Hay comida y sillas al lado –contesto la voz como si lo hubiera estado esperando.

Hermione y Ron rodearon la casa y al lado encontraron una mesa de madera servida con pan, frutas, una jarra de madera con chicha de jora y dos vasos, habían además dos cómodas sillas de madera y un banco al lado de un poste, ideal para dejar atada a Isabel.

- ¡Guay!, ya tenía hambre.

- ¿Cómo puedes pensar en comer Ron? Quién sabe qué estará pasando ahí dentro.

- ¡No te preocupes! Nos lo contarán cuando vuelvan, además se saben cuidar bien.

- Qué rápido recuperaste la confianza en Daniel –le dijo Herm socarronamente.

- Los vi pelear y Harry se defendió bien –dijo Ron antes de engullir un pedazo de pan.

Hermione sospechaba que Daniel no pretendía tanto lastimar a Harry como quitarlo del camino en aquel momento, pero en todo caso lo que le preocupaba no era él, sino aquel ermitaño, la mesa con comida y los dos asientos ¿cómo supo que vendrían ellos dos también?

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªº

Estos últimos tres capítulos han estado un poco alejados de la trama original, pero eran necesarios para ubicar a los personajes en el punto de partida, en el próximo capítulo vienen las respuestas a las preguntas sobre cuál será el papel que jugarán Daniel y Harry en este enigma y cuál es la relación entre ellos, así como el origen de la reliquia. Esperaba ponerlos en este capítulo pero ya estaba muy largo, así que deje el presente como un interludio (musicalmente hablando) y en el siguiente capítulo doy toda la información.

Les agradezco a Jeune Circe y Misakats por su constante apoyo en esta aventura literaria, estoy entrando a la recta final y pienso retomar a algunos otros personajes de la Orden del Fénix. Nos vemos.

**Dorian**** Crow**


	15. La cabaña del ermitaño

**Capítulo 15: La cabaña del ermitaño.**

A más de cuatro mil metros sobre el nivel del mar, cinco figuras montadas en escobas volaban en formación cerrada sobre las frías montañas de la cordillera de los Andes, a cien metros por debajo de ellos pasaban las heladas punas. Un sexto viajero iba al interior de un carruaje que parecía volar solo.

Pero el carruaje no volaba solo; por tristes circunstancias de la vida la comitiva podía ver a tres Thestrales halando el carruaje, el cual llevaba una capa de invisibilidad debajo que lo protegía de las miradas indiscretas de los pocos pero existentes habitantes de aquellas regiones.

El viento, completamente helado, quemaría la piel de quien se expusiera a él sin el abrigo adecuado, de tanto en tanto se ajustaban bien los gruesos abrigos y las bufandas que llevaban bajo las túnicas.

- Charlie ¿Falta mucho? –dijo Arthur Weasley acercándose a su hijo.

- Todavía falta bastante.

- ¿Por qué hemos tenido que rodear la cordillera hasta el paso y no sobrevolarlo simplemente?

- Porque el frío que hace aquí no es nada comparado a lo que hace en el punto más alto, sencillamente nos congelaríamos a pesar del abrigo adicional que llevamos puesto.

- Y yo que creía que ya nos estábamos congelando.

Al interior del carruaje Albus Dumbledore estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, le preocupaba que llegaran demasiado tarde para equilibrar la balanza en aquel delicado juego, aquella otra profecía y sobretodo su conexión con Harry era algo que constantemente se reprochaba haber pasado por alto ¿pero realmente quién en Inglaterra podía imaginar que su destino sería alcanzado por una antigua profecía americana prehispánica?

Voldemort sí lo hizo, y ya les llevaba por mucho la delantera, afortunadamente contaban con la ayuda de Daniel para proteger a Harry, pero ni aún Daniel podría protegerlo si el Señor Oscuro decidía actuar en persona otra vez, como en el Ministerio. ¿Por qué no lo había hecho hasta ahora? La respuesta podría ser que estaban en medio de fuerzas muy poderosas, tal vez no tan poderosas como Tom Riddle… o tal vez sí. Los espíritus de la cordillera y los diferentes dioses elementales que habitaban en este país eran algo casi desconocido para el mundo mágico, Tom no se arriesgaría a entrar en conflicto con ellos sin estar seguro de poder ganar. La clave era la reliquia y una vez más Harry y sus amigos estaban en su camino, ellos y Daniel Guevara, Dumbledore sabía que podía confiar en él, el problema era que Daniel no lo sabía.

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

El interior de la cabaña del ermitaño se veía bastante diferente de lo que se esperaría desde afuera; uno creería que al interior encontraría un desorden parecido al del exterior, en donde las ramas que conformaban las paredes se entrelazaban sin ninguna armonía.

Pero las apariencias engañaban; al interior había una especie de sala de lo más extraña. En el centro crepitaba un fuego cuyo humo se elevaba hasta salir por un tragaluz situado al centro del techo en forma de embudo cuadrado, alrededor de ese fuego habían dos grandes piedras con una hendidura tallada en una de sus aristas, cosa que los hacía parecer "sillones" de piedra, al frente tras el fuego había una piedra rectangular ligeramente abollada en el centro donde esperaba sentado su anfitrión y a sus lados tenía unas vasijas de barro con semillas y plantas que Harry no supo identificar.

Atrás habían otras cosas; estantes con vasijas de barro, un pequeño corral con varios cuyes (conocidos en el resto del mundo como conejillos de indias), algunas mantas tejidas con diseños geométricos de variados colores, animales disecados, algunos baúles de madera de tosco acabado y una mesita con una silla en un rincón, donde se suponía que él comería.

Al fondo había una pared de adobe con una puerta, no habiendo ninguna cama a la vista era lógico suponer que allí estaba el dormitorio del viejo.

Daniel reconoció una de las plantas de las vasijas. Nadie, ni muggle, ni mago en ese país desconocía aquellas hojas: Eran hoja de coca.

El ermitaño hizo un amplio gesto con el brazo, invitándolos a sentarse en los sillones de piedra. Antes de entrar Harry había tenido la impresión de que se encontraría con aquel anciano mago que lo llevó a la gruta de la cual se escapó, pero este era un señor completamente distinto, se notaba que era un muggle, no llevaba varita ni implemento mágico alguno y en su casa no había nada que tuviera algún hechizo impreso, al menos no a primera vista, por otro lado eso contrastaba con su actitud hacia él y Daniel. Era obvio que sabía que eran magos, puesto que tenía tratos con Daniel, pero no mostraba el miedo y la desconfianza propios de los muggles hacia la magia, incluso se diría que trataba con ellos de igual a igual, excepto por su actitud reservada, la cual parecía brotar no del miedo sino de un conocimiento de los hechos superior al de ellos.

"Otro que no dice todo lo que sabe" comentó Harry para sí.

Harry y Daniel aceptaron la invitación a tomar asiento sin pensarlo dos veces, estaban tan cansados luego de la caminata hasta allí que aún aquellas rocas con forma de sillón les brindaron un espléndido descanso.

El anciano a su vez se encorvó ligeramente hacia delante en la roca que le servía de asiento, recogió unas cuantas ramitas al lado suyo y las arrojó a la pequeña hoguera frente a sí.

- Supongo que tendrán preguntas –dijo.

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

Ron devoraba su tercer pan con jamón ahumado y ya iba por su tercer vaso de chicha de jora (una especie dejugo fermentadode maíz) cuando reparó enque su amiga apenas comía, al parecer pensaba en algo que la atormentaba.

- ¿emione esbas 'en? –preguntó aún masticando su pan.

La chica solamente miró hacia abajo y pareció aún más angustiada que antes.

Ron apuró el bocado que masticaba y al tratar de hacerlo pasar con la chicha se le atoró en la garganta y escupió el contenido en la mesa tosiendo frenéticamente.

- RONALD WEASLEY, ¡PUEDES ESTAR UN MINUTO SIN HACER ALGO ESTUPIDO!- exclamó Hermione perdiendo el control. Luego Se derrumbó en su asiento, cruzó los brazos en la mesa y comenzó a sollozar con la cabeza enterrada entre ellos.

Ron la vio y se sintió como el tío más estúpido del mundo, en Hogwarts se hubiera marchado ofendido, pero en aquel lugar, lejos de todo y sintiéndose responsable por su amiga sus impulsos egocentristas parecían haber tomado un descanso. Tragándose su orgullo susurró una disculpa.

- No es tu culpa, lo siento –dijo ella entre sollozos, luego de repente se secó las lágrimas y se irguió en su asiento- no sé qué me pasó, ¿me alcanzas el pan?

- Hermione…

- ¿No te parece extraño que el ermitaño supiera que nosotros también estábamos aquí?

- ¿Hermione estás bien?

Ron no estaba dispuesto a dejar las cosas así aunque su amiga tratara de hacerlo cambiar de tema, ella por su lado parecía haber recobrado algo de su anterior aplomo porque respiró profundamente y se sacudió la cabeza como queriendo desechar malos pensamientos.

- Estoy bien Ron, sólo es que… ya no soporto todo este asunto, nunca habíamos tenido que soportar tantas cosas juntas ¡y para colmo estamos lejos de la escuela y de nuestros padres!

- Tampoco yo lo soporto, pero ya estamos aquí y nosotros lo escogimos así. Las cosas acabarán bien, de peores hemos salido ¿recuerdas?

- Si, lo recuerdo –Hermione recordaba la aventura que tuvieron hacía unos meses en el Ministerio de Magia- aunque no salimos muy bien de la última ¿recuerdas? –terminó remedándolo.

- Confiemos en que todo esto termine pronto porque si no yo también comenzaré a gritar como un histérico por cualquier cosa.

- ¡RONALD WEASLEY!

- ¿Si mamá?

Ambos chicos comenzaron a reírse de buena gana, ahora a Ron no le importaba cambiar de tema.

- ¿Cómo supiste sobre la maldición que usó Daniel?, ya sabes, la maldición derrotadota.

- Devastadora –le corrigió Hermione. Le contó que luego de su aventura rescatando a Sirius Black estuvo investigando cómo pudo colagusano con tan sólo un movimiento de varita destruir un pedazo de calle y matar a tanta gente "sólo para estar prevenidos" dijo al ver la mirada suspicaz de Ron. Averiguó que aquella era una maldición prohibida en varias regiones bajo la jurisdicción de los magos y estaba catalogada como magia negra, sin embargo las penas por su uso no estaban tanto en función de su uso como de sus consecuencias, así pues alguien podía ser juzgado por utilizarla para matar gente pero no por destruir su propia casa con ella, la razón era obvia: el principal daño lo recibía el que la invocaba, de hecho el nombre de aquella maldición provenía del efecto en el mago invocador. Volver a vivir su peor recuerdo como si estuviera en Azkaban (si acaso no peor) es algo que a pocos magos cuerdos se les ocurriría hacer.

- ¿Y qué recuerdo habrá invocado Colagusano? –se preguntó Ron disfrutando de la imagen de aquella rata reviviendo su peor experiencia.

- Por lo que dijeron los testigos, creo que fue el traicionar a James y a Lily.

- ¡¿Por eso?! JA!, era una rata traidora, no le importaban ellos ni nadie aparte de él mismo.

- Tal vez, –le contestó Hermione muy seria- pero no creo que en su patética vida hayan habido dos personas que lo trataran mejor que James y Lily, estoy segura que aunque no hubiese dudado un minuto en venderlos a ya-sabes-quien, saberlos muertos por su culpa fue el peor recuerdo de su vida.

- Aún así se merece que lo maten.

Hermione se quedó callada, desearle la muerte a alguien era algo que iba en contra de su naturaleza. Pero aún así y aunque le avergonzara, estaba de acuerdo con Ron, ese desgraciado merecía morir.

Isabel mientras tanto veía la escena, sus pensamientos aún si alguien la estuviera observando, serían inescrutables.

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

El ermitaño esperaba una respuesta o más bien una pregunta.

- ¿Quién es usted? –preguntó Harry.

Una ligera sonrisa se dibujó entre las arrugas del anciano.

- Soy un chamán, uno verdadero. Somos sólo cuatro, sólo uno en cada lugar y sólo al morir escogemos a quien nos sucede. Nadie escucha nuestras visiones a menos que esté involucrado, decimos lo que es necesario, ayudamos si podemos. Son tiempos extraños, los amautas se retiran, la misión de custodiar los secretos de los apus quedan en manos de a quienes ustedes llaman muggles.

- ¿Por qué no pidió que entrara Isabel también?

- No era necesario, lo que voy a contarles no le incumbe a ella para nada, pero a ustedes sí y mucho.

A Daniel pareció molestarle aquella respuesta, pero el anciano no se inmutó en lo absoluto, su expresión era tranquila y seria.

- ¿Por qué entonces me hizo traerla acá? ¿Sabe todo lo que he tenido que soportar para que venga?

- Hemos –puntualizó Harry molesto, TODOS la habían pasado mal en el camino.

El anciano sin embargo asintió a la protesta de Daniel y con una ligera sonrisa preguntó:

- ¿Estaría ella con vida ahora si no te lo hubiera pedido?

- ¡¿Cómo lo…?!

- Sé varias cosas, no soy un mago como habrán notado pero en el humo de esta hoguera puedo ver el pasado y el futuro, sé lo que ella te hizo y algunas cosas que tú no sabes, sé también lo que hará y lo que habrías hecho si no te hubiera pedido que la trajeras acá.

- Pero entonces por qué no la hizo pasar. Si es importante en lo que está pasando por qué no está escuchando esto con nosotros.

- Porque no he dicho que sea importante, sólo que era necesario que no la mates. No puedo decirte por qué, mi mensaje para ti y para ti –al decir esto se dirigió a Harry- es otro, que tan sólo les incumbe a ustedes, es lo que tienen que hacer desde ahora para evitar que el poder del tumi quede en manos de aquel al que los magos temen nombrar. Es su destino, el cual forma parte de una profecía muy antigua.

- ¿La profecía? -exclamó Harry sin querer-, pero…

- No es ESA profecía, es otra pronunciada siglos atrás, luego de la derrota definitiva de Naylamp.

- ¿Naylamp?

- ¡Naylamp! –Daniel sí conocía ese nombre pero no esperaba escucharlo en esa reunión.

- ¿De quién se trata? –preguntó Harry- ¿alguien cercano a Voldemort?

- No, es un personaje de la historia muggle, pero se supone –al decir esto se dirigió al ermitaño- que era sólo un mito.

- Dejen que les cuente la historia que hasta ahora ninguno de los suyos ha escuchado.

Al decir esto arrojó varias hojas de coca en la hoguera, inmediatamente se levantó un humo denso que a diferencia del humo anterior fue esparciéndose a su alrededor, luego poco a poco fue adoptando formas cada vez más definidas y más grandes, al tiempo que se teñía de colores vivos que le daban la apariencia de una película vista en tres dimensiones.

Daniel y Harry no se dieron cuenta de en qué momento el humo que los rodeaba comenzó a adormecerlos, sólo se dieron cuenta que lo que al principio eran formas vaporosas fueron tomando la forma de un cóndor volando por encima de unas montañas, sentían que volaban detrás de él; luego por delante apareció una inmensa ciudad rodeada de muros, mientras tanto el anciano relataba:

- Esta es una tierra muy antígua, desde tiempo inmemoriales habitaron en ella hombres, magos y muchos otros seres que ahora ya no andan entre nosotros, los amautas son los últimos de una larga lista de poderes que mantuvieron el balance del poder en estas regiones, han existido desde hace muchos siglos guiando el desarrollo de los pueblos del llamado "nuevo mundo", siempre combatiendo la corrupta influencia de los magos oscuros, hasta la formación de la última gran civilización.

Mientras el anciano hablaba Harry y Daniel veían ante ellos paisajes extraños, gigantes peleando entre sí y enormes espíritus levantándose de las aguas y ahogándolos bajos las olas, magos corruptos haciendo erupcionar volcanes y a un mago con un espíritu luminoso al costado invocando un trueno que caía fulminando al malvado,

"Antes del Imperio de los Incas existió otro gran imperio en la costa, era el imperio Chimú, ellos adoraban a la luna y parecieron ser la cúspide del desarrollo de la cultura peruana, los Amautas habían puesto especial dedicación en este reino luego del fracaso que significaron los imperios Mochica y Wari. Chimú parecía ser el reino mejor administrado que se había logrado y satisfechos los amautas se retiraron, dejando el gobierno y el destino de su pueblo al cuidado del por entonces Rey Naylamp.

"Según la leyenda que me fue transmitida a mí de sucesor en sucesor, los amautas regresaron cuando escucharon rumores acerca de un culto que el Rey había impuesto hacia su propia persona, proclamándose un dios. Temían lo peor pero la realidad resultó rebasar incluso sus más oscuros augurios: Naylamp tenía sangre mágica, siempre la tuvo y su origen fue escondido desde su nacimiento por magos tenebrosos.

Daniel y Harry vieron nacer un convertirse en Rey a un hombre de porte autoritario y luego convertirse en una especie de estatua viviente ante la que todos se agachaban y adoraban por miedo al poder devastador que parecía surgir de un escudo en su pecho.

"Nadie sabe cómo pudo ocultar su sangre mágica, pero ellos no habrían dejado nunca a un mago a cargo de un imperio que no era suyo. Así pues, este emperador resultó mucho más peligroso que cualquier otro mago tenebroso, pues había sido instruido en todos los secretos de la administración y era un genio militar, empezó a hacer alianzas con otros pueblos guerreros como los Chancas, a quienes dotó de armas mágicas y comenzó por su lado a aumentar cada vez más sus poderes.

"Al principio los Amautas hicieron lo de costumbre y se retiraron, a esperar que la locura de Naylamp destruyera el reino como siempre sucedía, no vieron el peligro a tiempo. Naylamp hizo su imperio crecer cada vez más, tras su muerte (en la cual dice la leyenda que tomó alas y voló) sus sucesores continuaron la expansión, al revés de lo que se esperaba y siempre ligados a los magos tenebrosos. Pasados cien años fue evidente que si seguía creciendo desestabilizaría para siempre las sociedades andinas.

"Los amautas decidieron entonces buscar a alguien que pudiera guiar a los pueblos que aún no estaban bajo su dominio y así hacerle frente. Encontraron a Manco Cápac, un Señor muy justo de un reino pequeño que se encontraba en las orillas del Lago Titicaca. Él aceptó la misión y el espíritu del lago le entregó una vara mágica salida de sus espumas. En compañía de sus hermanos y sus respectivas esposas marchó al Cuzco, donde al sembrar la vara en el suelo surgió una ciudad. Allí reunieron y entrenaron a un poderoso ejército, enviando además mensajeros para establecer alianzas con otros pueblos.

"Los Chimú sin embargo descubrieron lo que estaban haciendo y enviaron a los Chancas para eliminarlos con armas mágicas, éstos arrasaron la ciudad e hicieron retroceder a las fuerzas de Manco Cápac, dos de sus hermanos fueron convertidos en piedra y el más fuerte de ellos Ayar Cachy fue sepultado vivo en una caverna."

"La batalla parecía perdida en aquel momento, pero la esposa de Ayar Cachy, Mama Huaco una guerrera fuerte y valiente dio ánimos a Manco Cápac para que siguiera luchando, así fue que este señor cambió de estrategia, viajando entre los señoríos vecinos reclutando fuerzas entre aquellos que aún se resistían al avance de los chimúes o derrotando a los vasallos que estos habían impuesto en el lugar."

"Hubieron de pasar muchos años para Inca Yupanqui, sucesor de Manco Cápac, guiara a un poderoso ejército en la batalla decisiva contra los chancas."

Harry y Daniel de pronto se vieron arriba de una colina desde donde divisaron a un ejército avanzando por un valle. Llevaban armas terribles como lanzas que al ser arrojadas se cubrían de fuego y atravesaban a cientos de un golpe, escudos que destruían a cualquier arma o persona que se cruzara en su camino, mazas que arrojaban relámpagos y cuernos que provocaban vientos huracanados; al otro lado del valle venía hacia ellos otro ejército más numeroso pero sin armas mágicas, aunque en ese bando nadie vacilaba. La masacre parecía segura para los segundos.

"En efecto, la batalla parecía perdida, pero fue entonces que las rocas del lugar se convirtieron en fuertes guerreros con la ayuda de los amautas y los apus. Inmunes a las armas mágicas destrozaron a los portadores chancas y los restantes fueron vencidos por el ejército al que esperaban derrotar."

"Luego de esta victoria el ejército del Inca volvió al Cuzco y los hombres de piedra ayudaron a construir el Templo del Sol del cual aún forman parte. Demostrado entonces que los chimúes no eran invencibles, otros pueblos se sumaron a la lucha. Más tarde la ciudad de Chan Chan fue tomada pero antes de ser capturado el emperador prefirió darse muerte. En el lugar del trono solamente encontraron su cadáver y el tumi. Todo el palacio y su contenido fueron enterrados."

- La historia del tumi –terminó relatando el anciano- en nuestros tiempos, es algo que es ya de su conocimiento.

El humo se disipó y Harry y Daniel volvieron lentamente en sí. Cada uno había visto con sus propios ojos todo el relato del ermitaño y no acababan de salir de su asombro.

- Eso fue… impresionante –admitió Daniel, después carraspeó mientras sacudía la cabeza tratando se volver al presente- pero no entiendo cuál es la relación de esta historia con el tumi.

- Naylamp no murió –Daniel y Harry sintieron un escalofrío de pronto- esa es la respuesta, nunca lo hizo, fue a través del tumi que continuamente sus poderes y su esencia pasaron de un sucesor a otro.

- ¡¿Posesión?! –Harry llevaba un doloroso recuerdo de ello.

- No exactamente, para concretarse la sucesión debe hacerse un ritual por medio del cual se liberaría el espíritu de Naylamp, luego de ello su sucesor debe aceptarlo y rendir su alma, de otra forma él trataría de sojuzgarla, en caso de perder la pelea sus poderes podrían pasar al sucesor sin quedar este poseído por su alma. Naylamp seleccionaba con mucho cuidado a quienes lo sucederían para estar seguro de ganar la batalla.

- ¿Y por qué no lo ha hecho aún? –preguntó Harry- Cuando el tumi fue encontrado por ejemplo, ¡ahora se arriesga a que Voldemort obtenga sus poderes!

Un silencio muy tenso siguió estas palabras, la sola idea de que los poderes de Naylamp se unieran a los de Voldemort era algo que helaba la sangre de todos.

- La respuesta es, joven Potter, –respondió finalmente el anciano- que aún Naylamp debe seguir ciertas reglas, utilizar magia para burlar la muerte es el recurso más peligroso que un mago oscuro utilizará alguna vez y el precio siempre es alto. Un conjuro de liberación debe ser pronunciado por un sucesor digno, cualquier otro que intente liberar los poderes del tumi sufrirá la muerte inmediata, pero una vez liberados cualquiera que los reclame podrá entablar la lucha con Naylamp por ellos.

- Eso explica los carbonizados del Ministerio –dedujo Daniel- ¿cree que podremos encontrar al sucesor actual y evitar que Voldemort lo utilice para abrir el tumi?

- En realidad son varios posibles sucesores… y ustedes son dos de ellos.

Ççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççç

Bien, esta vez realmente me demoré, pero como bien apuntó mi amiga Jeune Circe el escribir un fic no significa que el escritor no pueda tener una vida propia.

Por desgracia no tuve ni lo uno ni lo otro, la temporada de exámenes literalmente CONFISCÓ mi vida y las dos últimas semanas me tuvo a punta de café y pastillas, durmiendo 8 de cada 48 horas. Por suerte en dos semanas no se acumulan daños permanentes y luego de un descanso físico y mental estoy de vuelta con el siguiente episodio, espero que les guste y siempre son bienvenidos los reviews, ya sea para darme ánimos o críticas, no importa sólo DEJEN REVIEWS!

En este capítulo me he alejado un poco más de la historia original de HP pero es el capítulo "aclaratorio" y era necesario. Debo aclarar que es una versión libre y me he tomado libertades en la interpretación de la historia de las sociedades prehispánicas, sin embargo con todo he tratado de mantenerme lo más fiel posible al registro histórico existente por respeto a todos los hombres y mujeres que han dedicado su vida a la muy difícil tarea de reconstruir nuestro pasado, basándose en indicios, tradiciones orales y registros de cronistas que no siempre eran de lo más imparciales; el pasado está envuelto en tinieblas y los secretos más profundos de las sociedades andinas puede que hayan desaparecido con sus portadores luego de su caída. Un saludo de parte de un aficionado.

Agradecimientos especiales a Jeune Circe y Misakats por sus mensajes de apoyo, son muy importantes para mí y… ¡Muchas Felicitaciones Misa por la interpretación de Daniel Guevara en tu fic! Yo no lo habría hecho mejor, me sentí orgulloso del personaje que creé y Jeune, si quieres usar la maldición devastadora por mí no hay problema, en este capítulo aclaro algunas cosas más sobre este conjuro. Saludos para Rocío y mi prima Milagros por seguirme fuera de la página web, gracias por sus comentarios y su apoyo. Cuanto antes estaré con el siguiente capítulo.

Espero que hayan pasado una feliz navidad y les deseo un FELIZ AÑO NUEVO, cuídense y hasta el próximo capítulo.


	16. Lucha en el patio

Disclaimer: Se me ha estado olvidando ponerlo y es que finalmente averigüé que la palabrita significa "renuncia" (muy apropiado), por supuesto hubiera sido preferible que lo supiera antes para no tener que escribir esto escondido en una choza de paja en la punta del cerro con una laptop, mientras que los agentes del copyright (con la insignia de J.K. Rowling en el hombro) me persiguen para meterme en el calabozo. Todos los personajes de los libros de Harry Potter (eso excluye a Daniel Guevara) le pertenecen a usted J.K. Rowling, suprema escritora, ahora por favor quite el precio por mi cabeza.

**Capítulo 16: Lucha en el patio **

Al escuchar la revelación del anciano Harry comenzó a sentir que algunas cosas encajaban ¡lógico, su secuestro, la persecución de los magos tenebrosos. Todo aquello no era únicamente por el odio que sentía Voldemort hacia él, sino porque también lo necesitaba para obtener aún más poder del que obtuvo luego del Torneo de los Tres Magos, todo encajaba.

Pero Daniel no estaba pasando por nada parecido, no tenía la boca abierta pero estaba completamente sorprendido. "¿Yo un candidato¿Cómo es eso posible¿Qué significa todo esto?". Excepto por sentirse en algún momento como el tipo con la peor suerte del mundo nunca se creyó muy diferente a cualquier otro mago en particular.

– Ambos son posibles sucesores por diferentes razones –continuó el anciano- el joven Potter ha probado ser un guerrero excepcional en sus enfrentamientos con aquel-a-quien-los-magos-temen-nombrar…

– "Ahí van otra vez" pensó Harry recordando cuando Ron y Hermione le pidieron que les enseñara Defensa contra las artes oscuras.

– Tu destino, joven Potter –continuó el anciano dirigiéndose directamente a Harry como si leyera sus pensamientos- te otorga una gran responsabilidad pero también pondrá a tu disposición la posibilidad y el poder para lograrlo, no es sólo quién eres sino quién serás lo que te otorga la condición de posible sucesor.

– Pero hay muchos otros magos con más mérito que yo –replicó Harry como si no hubiera oído la segunda parte- Dumbledore tiene más poderes que cualquiera…

– El gran mago Dumbledore tiene en efecto más méritos, pero es demasiado anciano, una de las condiciones que logró imponer Naylamp fue un límite de edad menor a treinta y cinco años, para asegurarse de no tener que repetir el ritual de sucesión más veces de las necesarias.

Harry sintió aún más pesada ahora la carga de su destino escrito, por suerte Daniel interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos.

– Entiendo lo de Harry, pero puede explicarme por qué yo también estoy involucrado, no comprendo qué relación hay entre mí y ese cachivache mágico.

El anciano pareció hacer acopio de paciencia.

– Tu relación con el tumi te viene de familia, eres uno de los últimos descendientes con sangre mágica de aquel que venció a Naylamp, el tumi impuso a Naylamp que aquel que lo derrotara podría luchar por la sucesión. El derecho es por herencia y por méritos como lo era en ese tiempo, tu sangre te da la herencia y tu sangre mágica los méritos.

– No es verdad. Mi padre proviene de una familia de magos española que llegó un siglo después de la conquista del Perú, mucho después de la derrota de Naylamp.

– No es de tu padre de quien proviene tu herencia sino de tu madre, ella nació y creció en el Cuzco, el linaje de tu familia te conecta directamente con Inca Yupanqui, quien luego de derrotar a Naylamp rehusó la sucesión y enterró el tumi en el palacio del monarca.

Daniel recordó a la familia de su madre. En efecto provenían del Cuzco y conoció a su padre cuando migraron a Lima, sin embargo eran todos muggles y él no mantenía mucho contacto con ellos a pesar de que no conocían su identidad mágica; luego del asesinato de sus amigos el contacto se redujo a cero. Le costaba trabajo relacionar la familia de su madre con aquella profecía mágica.

– Aún así es improbable, aunque lo que digas sea verdad eso define a por lo menos un tercio de las familias cuzqueñas…

– Pero de todos ellos sólo unos pocos tienen sangre mágica, aún menos se encuentran en Perú y de los restantes únicamente dos están dentro de la edad permitida.

De pronto Daniel pareció recobrar la perspicacia.

– Espera, si yo soy uno de ellos ¿cuál es el otro?

– Creo que ya sabes quien puede ser.

– Mi primo Miguel? Es imposible, él es tan sólo un muggle.

Él también tiene sangre mágica, su padre era un mago, la diferencia contigo es que sus habilidades nunca llegaron a surgir, pero tiene la condición en su interior.

– Es un squib –dijo Harry entendiendo la definición del anciano- entonces él está en peligro, Voldemort no necesitaría a ninguno de nosotros si consigue atraparlo y obligarlo a abrir el tumi. ¿O es que ya lo tiene?

– No puedo decirlo, basta con que sepan que el tiempo se acaba.

Daniel se puso de pie y su tono de voz se volvió de pronto autoritario.

– Dónde está el tumi.

– Es más complicado que eso.

Harry también se puso de pié.

– Si ya tiene a Miguel entonces debemos evitar que se complete el ritual. ¡DÍGANOS A DÓNDE LO HAN LLEVADO!

El anciano no perdía la calma a pesar de estar siendo encarado por dos magos, Harry recordaba cómo le resultaba insoportable la serenidad de Dumbledore el año pasado, luego de la muerte de Sirius.

– El Koricancha o Templo del Sol está protegido por una trampa mágica que Voldemort pudo evadir, pero que ustedes deberán enfrentar antes de llegar a la cámara, es una prueba. Y aún antes de entrar deben tener la vara de la mamacocha.

– De quién? –preguntó Harry.

– El espíritu del lago que se encuentra cerca de aquí, ella es la mamacocha, cada lago tiene una pero ella es la más poderosa, le fue confiada la vara que podía abrir las puertas del templo, deben ir y pedírsela.

– No veo por qué –dijo Harry- podemos volver al templo a través del manantial por el que escapé.

– Tú no escapaste del Templo del Sol, ese era el santuario de los amautas, las serpientes que viste no eran símbolos oscuros sino religiosos, las culturas más antiguas ven a las serpientes como portadoras de sabiduría.

– Cómo le pediremos la llave a la mamacocha? –preguntó Daniel.

El ermitaño les explicó cómo es que se hacía un complicado ritual a las orillas del lago, quemando hojas de coca y haciendo un pago a la tierra. Afortunadamente tenía todos los ingredientes en su cabaña. Luego de que les dijera las palabras que debían pronunciar se despidió de ellos.

– Adiós joven Harry, no nos volveremos a ver, no renuncies a la ayuda que te ofrecen, la necesitarás ahora más que nunca.

– Se refiere a mis amigos? Prefiero que queden a salvo. Hasta luego.

– Nos veremos en otra ocasión joven Daniel.

– Hasta luego –dijo Daniel.

El anciano se despidió de ellos y volvió a entrar en su cabaña. Antes de cerrar la puerta susurró para sí: "Por desgracia uno de sus amigos no estará a salvo".

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

Ron y Hermione esperaban sentados en la mesa vigilando a Isabel. Luego de terminar el almuerzo Ron se puso a leer la revista The Quibbler y Hermione el libro de los amautas de Daniel, de tanto en tanto se echaban un ojo a Isabel para asegurarse que no intentara nada extraño.

Escucharon la puerta abrirse y se levantaron para ir al encuentro de Harry y Daniel y preguntarles sobre lo que les dijo el ermitaño.

Pero quienes entraron no era ninguno de ellos.

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

Harry y Daniel estaban dando la vuelta a la casa cuando escucharon la puerta abrirse y dos explosiones provenientes del patio.

Inmediatamente soltaron los ingredientes y corrieron hacia el lugar, al llegar vieron a dos encapuchados vestidos de negro sujetando a Ron y Hermione, uno más liberaba a Isabel y otro les apuntaba con su varita. Uno de los que sujetaba a sus amigos dijo en voz alta:

– Dejen sus varitas en el suelo o mataremos a estos dos.

Sus amigos se veían atontados pero no estaban del todo inconscientes, en todo caso no ofrecían mucha resistencia contra quienes los tenían sujetos y les apuntaban con sus varitas al corazón.

Daniel y Harry intercambiaron miradas comprendiendo la situación, dejaron sus varitas en el suelo y el encapuchado que los apuntaba les hizo un ademán para que se unieran a sus amigos mientras que Ron y Hermione eran depositados en uno de los lados del patio.

– Los tenemos –dijo uno de los encapuchados visiblemente emocionado- ahora nos aceptaràseremos verdaderos mortífagos.

– Qué acaso no lo son? –preguntó Harry sorprendido.

El encapuchado iba a responder pero Daniel se le adelantó.

– No, son fans. Voldemort odia a los magos latinos, sean o no de sangre pura piensa que pasan demasiado tiempo entre muggles, para él todos somos basura mediasangre –y luego dirigiéndose al encapuchado que habló- Oye… Ivan seguramente¿de veras crees que algún día serán para él algo más que adeptos de tercera o cuarta categoría…?

– CALLATE BASURA¡CRUCIO!

Daniel comenzó a gritar mientras que la maldición lo hacía retorcerse de dolor. El ruido reanimó del todo a Ron y Hermione. El encapuchado se detuvo cuando Daniel cayó al suelo, le costaba trabajo hablar pero dijo:

– …esta… bien…, okey,… dejémoslo en… segunda categoría… -a pesar de que le dolía todo el cuerpo y aún estaba tendido en el suelo Daniel comenzó a reírse, primero entre dientes y luego a carcajadas.

El encapuchado se quitó la máscara, Harry reconoció a Iván (cuando Ron lo noqueó en la cueva se le cayó la máscara y le vio la cara), ahora su rostro estaba deformado en una mueca furiosa, como la que tenía Bellatrix cuando él dijo el nombre de Voldemort en el Ministerio.

Iván volvió a lanzar la maldición cruciatus contra Daniel y al parecer la había reforzado porque los gritos de Daniel se hicieron más fuertes.

– ¡Basta por favor! –dijo Hermione aterrorizada. Era la primera vez que veía aquella maldición en un ser humano.

Los otros encapuchados se rieron de ella mientras contemplaban la escena, Harry veía en todas direcciones buscando cómo salir de la situación hasta que encontró la varita de Ron en el suelo, a poca distancia del pelirrojo.

Aprovechando que sus captores estaban distraídos le hizo una señal a su amigo con las cejas y le señaló con la vista el lugar donde se encontraba su varita, Ron entendió el gesto y la encontró. Se estiró suavemente hasta que consiguió alcanzarla.

– ¡SUFICIENTE!

La voz de Isabel se hizo escuchar sobre los gritos de Daniel. Iván dejó de apuntarlo con su varita y los gritos cesaron; su víctima temblaba pálido en el suelo, sudando frío y con los ojos llorosos.

– Vamos Isabel, sólo nos divertíamos un poco, de todas maneras los vamos a matar a todos excepto a Potter, el señor oscuro lo quiere matar personalmente.

– No los necesita acaso para el ritual? –preguntó Isabel.

– No lo sabías! Oh no claro, te capturaron. El señor oscuro encontró a otro que serviràya no necesita a estos, especialmente a este –y al decirlo de dio una patada a Daniel en el suelo-. Si lo matamos nos aceptará.

– Pero… él no es importante, dejémoslo vivir con su fracaso, será peor que la muerte para él.

– El señor oscuro no está de acuerdo contigo –respondió esta vez otro encapuchado, por la voz era Nérumos, él quiere que lo matemos y que le llevemos su cadáver como prueba.

Mientras los casi-mortífagos conversaban, Harry se había arrastrado hacia Daniel y al parecer trataba de reanimarlo, pero en voz baja le decía su plan, asegurándose de que le prestaran más atención a él o a Isabel.

– Por qué ahora¿Por qué no antes?

Porque dijo que había hecho un trato contigo, también dijo que si tenías algún problema con sus órdenes le lleváramos tu cuerpo también. No quiero hacerlo pero si nos obligas te mataremos también.

En ese momento Ron se levantó y lanzó un _petrificus__ totalum_ a uno de los encapuchados que cayó como una piedra al suelo, el otro le lanzó un hechizo _impedimenta_ pero la maldición sólo lo hizo retroceder tres pasos y trastabillar.

En ese momento Harry y Daniel se arrojaron al lugar donde tiraron sus varitas pero Iván las convocó hacia su mano, Nérumos les arrojó una maldición _reducto_ pero tan sólo los hizo retroceder. Hermione había sujetado a Ron antes de que cayera y él neutralizó al otro encapuchado con un hechizo _impedimenta_.

Isabel estaba parada sin hacer nada, Nérumos hizo una complicada floritura con su varita y un rayo de color morado pasó a través de Ron, extrañamente tan sólo cayó al suelo atontado pero no del todo inconsciente.

Hermione había encontrado su varita mientras Ron luchaba y luego de que él cayera logró neutralizar a Nérumos con un _petrificus__ totalum_. Por desgracia Iván le arrojó también el rayo morado, y ella cayó junto al pelirrojo, atontada.

Ahora sólo quedaban en pié Iván, Isabel, Daniel y Harry; Iván apuntaba a los dos últimos nervioso y asustado.

– Qué está pasando aquí ¡Díganmelo ahora o veremos si resisten la maldición asesina!

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªFLASHBACKªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

Los túneles, el día anterior.

– YO la necesito, ella conoce el lugar al que debemos dirigirnos saliendo de aquí.

Al escuchar a Daniel, Isabel sonrió y negó con la cabeza mirando al suelo, como si estuviera escuchando una broma.

– Lo hará –ratificó Daniel sin mirarla siquiera- pero necesito algo de ustedes antes.

– Qué cosa? –preguntó Ron levantando una ceja.

– Neville les dio una semillas cuando estaban en la posada; Hermione, el hechizo que hiciste para seguirme necesitaba de un caldero ¿aún lo tienes?

Hermione entendió inmediatamente lo que quería decir.

– Sí, lo tengo ¿Vamos a hacer la poción inmunizadora?

– Poción inmunizadora ¿Eso no lo enseñan en sexto año? –preguntó Ron, a lo cual su amiga se ruborizó un poco.

– Es esa poción. Ahora que somos varios y representamos un blanco fácil la necesitaremos para equilibrar las cosas.

Daniel sacó un frasquito con un líquido color marrón de su túnica mientras Hermione sacaba su caldero y lo necesario para prender un fuego.

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª FIN DEL FLASHBACK ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

– Tomamos una poción inmunizadora con semillas de Puya Raymondi –dijo Isabel- eso nos hizo inmunes a hechizos simples y disminuía la potencia de hechizos más fuertes.

– Ya veo-dijo Iván- por eso mi cruciatus no temantuvo en el suelo ¿eh, Daniel¿te dolió siquiera un poco?

La poción no logró neutralizar mucho de la maldición cruciatus, aún así Daniel puso su cara más burlona.

– Honestamente creo que eres patético para la magia ¿seguro que no eres un squib?

Iván se rió.

– Ya no importa, ahora te mataré, y luego a esos dos chicos entrometidos.

– Iván –dijo de pronto Isabel- no es necesario que lo mates, bastará con que le demos su forma a otro cadáver y se lo llevemos a nuestro señor…

– QUÉ TE SUCEDE¡VE CON ELLOS! Luego de matarlo a él decidiré si cumplo o no las ordenes del amo. ¡ANDA!

Harry veía la situación sin saber qué hacer, estaban acorralados y sin salida, tal vez mientras lanzaba la maldición asesina podría cargar contra él para salvar a sus amigos, aún así Daniel moriría ¿y si se lanzaba antes? Entonces el muerto sería él, sin duda, pero Daniel podría salvar a sus amigos ¿pero podría? El riesgo era demasiado grande por tal sacrificio. La situación era desesperada.

– No sabes hace cuanto tiempo quería hacer esto. –decía Iván con una sonrisa depravada en el rostro- Despídete.

– Adiós cerdo –respondió Daniel con una media sonrisa.

_- AVADA KEDAVRA!_

Un destello de luz verde y PLAM! Daniel veía hacia delante sorprendido, Isabel estaba cayendo de rodillas frente a él y detrás de ella Iván no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos.

Daniel se puso de rodillas antes de que Isabel cayera al suelo para sujetarla, desesperado sentía como si no supiera a quién estaba mirando.

Harry también quedó en shock un momento, pero afortunadamente se recuperó más rápido e inmediatamente se arrojó contra Iván derribándolo. Al caer Iván soltó sus varitas, Harry tomó la suya pero él ya se había puesto en guardia.

– IMPEDIMENTA!

– PROTEGO¡EXPELIARMUS!

– PROTEGO!

Harry e Iván se lanzaban maldiciones mutuamente, bloqueándolas o evadiéndolas; mientras tanto Daniel sostenía en sus brazos a Isabel sin saber qué hacer.

– La… poción… sólo lo… retardará… pero no… puede… evitarlo… -decía Isabel entre suspiros.

– No entiendo –dijo Daniel con lágrimas en los ojos ¿por qué lo hiciste?

– Daniel… …he vivido con… …odio… todo este tiempo… pero no era hacia los muggles o hacia… …ti, sino era… odio a mí misma. Voldemort… me capturó hace dieci…siete años… me dijo que te mataría frente a mí… si no le daba el paradero de nuestros amigos… yo… estaba dispuesta a morir… pero no a verte… …muerto… -hubo una pausa que pareció eterna- …te amaba Daniel,… …acepté servirle con la esperanza de… tomar… venganza… …pero no pude, él es muy… fuerte. Lo siento… no tengo derecho a pedir disculpas… pero… lo siento… lo… siento…

No dijo nada más. Daniel entendió que había muerto y enterró la cara entre su pelo llorando.

– No te mueras Isabel, por favor.

En respuesta el cuerpo de Isabel se deslizó de sus brazos y cayó inerte al piso, Daniel apoyó las manos en el suelo mientras sentía como si una parte de sí muriese con ella, luego levantó la mirada directamente hacia Iván que se batía a duelo con Harry.

– HARRY DÉJAMELO, esto es entre él y yo.

Iván vio la mirada de Daniel y aterrorizado le lanzó un impedimenta. Daniel que avanzaba hacia él recibió el golpe y dio un paso atrás para luego cargar corriendo hacia Iván quien trató de arrojarle la maldición asesina.

Pero Daniel ya estaba sobre él y Harry vio como con un golpe en la muñeca la varita de Iván volaba por el aire; él, desarmado, intentó sujetar a su oponente pero Daniel cogió su mano y la torció hacia fuera, haciendo que su muñeca crujiera y se retorciera de dolor, inmediatamente después le dio un cabezazo en la nariz que lo hizo trastabillar, Iván intentó arrojarse hacia su varita pero recibió un puñetazo que le rompió dos dientes.

Retrocedió un paso atontado, con la nariz y la boca echando sangre, en eso Harry vio que Daniel saltaba girando sobre sí mismo como si girara una saeta de fuego 180 grados, de pronto su pierna derecha se proyectó hacia fuera y golpeó la cabeza de Iván como el bate de un golpeador pega a una _bludger_.

Iván recibió la patada, giró sobre sí mismo y cayó totalmente inconsciente, con la cara cubierta de sangre. Daniel recogió su varita y se dirigió hacia Ron y Hermione para comprobar en qué estado se encontraban.

– Harry ven, ayúdame con Hermione, yo llevaré a Ron, debemos llegar al lago antes de que los otros despierten.

Harry estaba impresionado por lo que acababa de ver pero se dispuso a echar un hechizo flotante a su amiga, cuando sintió un fuerte dolor en su cicatriz.

– Creo que Voldemort ya sabe lo que sucedió.

* * *

Les agradezco los reviews que me han mandado, ya faltan cuatro o cinco capítulos para terminar esta aventura y puede que me lance con algo un poco más corto. 

Debo aclarar que debido al editor de la página web he preferido omitir las aperturas de los signos de admiración e interrogación al principio de cada línea a fin de poder conservar el guión de la conversación.

Saludos como siempre a Misakats y Jeune Circe, que me suben la moral con sus reviews, por cierto Jeune me encantó la continuación de tu fic de HP en la Tierra Media, en este capítulo respondo a varias de tus preguntas¿Quién ganará la batalla? eso siempre se dice al final (ñaca ñaca), la batalla comenzará en dos capítulos y estará interesante, es una de las partes que tenía planeadas desde que comencé la historia. Las leyendas de las sociedades prehispánicas son una cosa impresionante, tuve la suerte de crecer cerca a muchas personas comprometidas con el redescubrimiento de la identidad latinoamericana, hay increíbles historias en las poblaciones campesinas o indígenas de la sierra y la selva.

Misakats, sobre el humo, creo que es con hojas de coca (esa planta tiene muchos más usos que el que le dan losmalditos narcotraficantes), también se hacen viajes con hierba de Ayahuaska, pero tienen que ser con supervisión espiritual porque de lo contrario pueden ocasionar la locura.

Este capítulo estaba quedando muy largo así que lo dividí en dos, lo cual significa que el próximo lo estoy subiendo en estos días.

Sugerencias, críticas, opiniones, observaciones, comentarios, reproches, por favor dejen reviews, no se callen nada, yo estoy abierto a cualquier opinión, solamente ¡envíenmela!

Dorian Crow


	17. La Mamacocha y el Templo del Sol

**Capítulo 17: La Mamacocha y el Templo del Sol**

En una sala oscura dos personajes se comunicaban sin hablar.

"Era ella el compañero que iba a caer?"

"No, su destino estaba sellado por sus propios actos, sin embargo pudo redimirse un poco al caer."

"Únicamente quedan sus amigos, el muchacho no merece ese dolor. ¿Podemos ya intervenir?"

"Aún no, pero nuestro momento se acerca, no te preocupes otros vienen en su ayuda."

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

Una columna de humo se elevaba desde una pequeña fogata a las orillas del lago Titicaca, el cual parecía un inmenso océano. Alrededor había tres personas, dos de ellos estaban sentados con las piernas cruzadas a ambos lados y cubiertos con una capa de lana, un tercero echaba unas hojas al fuego.

Los dos sentados eran Hermione y Ron, repetían una letanía en un idioma incomprensible según instrucciones de Daniel; les tomó tiempo pero llegaron a pronunciarlo correctamente. Mientras tanto él arrojaba hojas de coca a la fogata para mantener la columna de humo y repetía una invocación en la misma lengua extraña.

A cincuenta metros Harry observaba el ritual concentrándose con fuerza en cerrar su mente a la intrusión de Voldemort. Desde que le dolió la cicatriz se dio cuenta que, de alguna forma, su vínculo con Lord Voldemort estuvo bloqueado por alguna fuerza exterior desde que salió de Inglaterra. Pero ahora, sea lo que fuera esta fuerza, ya no estaba; su mente nuevamente estaba conectada con la del asesino de sus padres y si no conseguía disminuir el contacto traicionaría a cada minuto los planes del grupo para impedir que se hiciera con el poder de Naylamp.

Por otra parte parecía que Daniel sí era confiable, después de todo Voldemort lo mandó a matar. No entendía por qué pareció afligirle tanto la muerte de Isabel pero era claro que no era un asesino, puesto que no mató a Iván teniéndolo a su merced luego de golpearlo de aquella forma. Aún así todo podría ser una mascarada bien planeada, había visto con sus propios ojos la historia del tumi pero ya antes Voldemort lo había engañado con un sueño falso… pero Voldemort no usaría jamás a un muggle como el ermitaño. Comenzaba a sentirse en la compañía adecuada.

Varias nubes comenzaron a ocultar el sol, al parecer luego de más de dos horas de letanías y cantos el ritual estaba haciendo efecto, cosa que agradecieron las posaderas de Ron que ya se estaban adormeciendo. Él se sentía un poco estúpido sentado ahí con una especie de túnica de lana encima, recitando algo que no entendía, pero Daniel le había recalcado lo importante que era hacerlo hasta que hiciera efecto. Y lo peor de todo era que Hermione, al otro lado de la fogata, parecía estar pasándolo mucho mejor.

Sin embargo la chica no lo estaba pasando realmente bien, ya que hacía tiempo se le habían adormecido las piernas, pero estaba más interesada en el resultado de todo aquello, había escuchado los relatos de Bill acerca de los hechizos que utilizaban los magos egipcios y si lo que hacían en ese momento se acercaba siquiera un poco sería bastante emocionante.

El viento dejó de soplar (cosa extraña en aquella región), la columna de humo se elevaba directamente hacia el cielo y ese fue el momento en que Daniel dijo en voz baja:

– Ahora es cuando.

Haciendo un esfuerzo para desentumecer sus músculos cogieron entre los tres una pequeña balsa cuadrada de ramas, amarrada con cuerdas sencillas. En el centro había frutas, verduras frescas, semillas, habas, alverjas, frijoles y toda clase de alimentos. A todo el alrededor había sangre de llama (Daniel se separó de ellos un momento y volvió luego con un frasco lleno de sangre, ellos prefirieron no hacer preguntas).

Dejaron la balsa flotando en el lago, pasó un minuto y la superficie del agua comenzó a alborotarse hasta que se formó un remolino alrededor de la balsa que se la tragó inmediatamente, a continuación como si de pronto cambiara de dirección, el centro estalló en una columna de espuma. Cuando terminó de caer el agua, la parte del lago cerca de ellos se revolvía como un océano en tormenta, flotando encima de las turbulentas aguas, a seis metros de la orilla, flotaba una mujer de aproximadamente cuatro metros de alto, hecha como de agua limpia y cristalina, con un vestido blanco de espuma. Un leve resplandor plateado provenía de ella, pero este salía del interior mismo de su cuerpo como un esqueleto de luz difusa, y sus cabellos se veían de niebla sólida.

– Me han invocado con el respeto debido¿por qué motivo?

Su voz parecía amplificada por un sistema de sonido y su eco se reproducía en todo el lugar, el timbre de voz era dulce pero la entonación firme y autoritaria.

– Invocamos la alianza que formaste con Manco Cápaq ahora que la maldad se alía con un poder corrupto, necesitamos la ayuda que nos prestaste en otra época.

Daniel se dirigía a la Mamacocha con respeto y veneración, a sus lados Ron y Hermione habían intercambiado actitudes; ella estaba asombrada con la aparición que tenía ante sí, pero le producía escalofríos, en cambio Ron estaba extasiado, aquella mujer -a pesar de no vérsele muy bien el rostro por el agua- era hermosa.

– No eres un amauta, vuestro poder no tiene un propósito definido, vuestro destino es incierto… a excepción de él.

La Mamacocha volteó hacia Harry, quien estaba sentado lejos de ahí pero no dejaba de verla. Cuando ella volteó a mirarlo él sintió una sensación cálida, parecida a cuando apareció la diosa de la luna, pero al instante la cicatriz comenzó a quemarle y sintió un odio mortal por aquella aparición. Voldemort estaba entrando en su mente, Harry trataba de cerrarla pero el dolor era insoportable.

La dama del lago levantó el brazo hacia él y la cicatriz dejó de dolerle, luego le sonrió, él no podía verlo pero de alguna forma lo sabía.

– "Ven"

Harry se encontró caminando hacia la orilla del lago tranquilamente, se sentía nuevamente relajado, aunque sus pensamientos permanecían lúcidos. No se trataba de que aquel espíritu lo obligara a ir a ella sino que él quería ir, deseaba saber todo lo que sucedía mientras que Voldemort se hallara fuera de su cabeza, y tal vez lo extraño era que no sentía miedo.

La Mamacocha pareció estudiarlo cuando llegó a la orilla del lago.

– "Tú y tu amigo son posibles sucesores, pero eso no los hace necesariamente dignos de la vara de oro, Manco Cápaq acumuló muchos méritos pero cometió el error de subestimar a su enemigo, lo cual costó un siglo de guerras, tu destino escrito y la fuerza en tu interior te hacen especial, pero no nos concierne a nosotros ni a estas tierras."

– Se equivoca –dijo de pronto Hermione- si Lord Voldemort gana nadie estará a salvo, su objetivo es controlar el destino de todas las cosas en la Tierra, tarde o temprano su poder se extenderá hasta aquí y será imparable si consigue el poder del tumi…

En eso las aguas se agitaron con mucha más violencia, por un momento Harry creyó que se alzaría una marejada ahí mismo. La voz de la Mamacocha se hizo oír por encima del oleaje amplificada varios decibeles más.

– "¿TÚ ME DICES A QUIÉN DEBO AYUDAR¡YO SERÉ LA QUE ELIJA A QUIEN SEA DIGNO DE NUESTRA AYUDA! Y NO SERÁ PORQUE TÚ O ALGÚN OTRO CREA QUE TIENE MÁS DERECHO A ELLA".

Hermione quedó plantada en su sitio aterrorizada.

– No, espere, no quería decir eso, sólo quería decir que era importante que nos ayudara…

– SILENCIO! –dijo la Mamacocha apuntándole con el dedo. Una tromba de agua se levantó en dirección a la chica.

Ron en eso se puso frente a ella como si fuera un escudo humano dispuesto a defender a su amiga, temblaba de miedo pero no estaba dispuesto a apartarse del camino de la tromba a pesar de los esfuerzos de Hermione por quitarlo de enfrente.

– Déjela en paz! –dijo con todo el valor que pudo reunir apuntando con la varita –si trata de hacerle algo…

Daniel lo interrumpió antes de que diga algo definitivamente ofensivo.

– Señora, no fue su intención ofenderla –por lo bajo le hizo una señal a Ron y Hermione para que se tranquilizaran-, ellos son como usted dijo ajenos a estas tierras y no conocen las formas; sin embargo lo que dice la muchacha es cierto, sólo deseamos tener la oportunidad de impedir que el mal que asoló nuestras tierras resurja nuevamente y esta vez domine todo el mundo…

El oleaje no parecía querer disminuir, en eso Harry se acercó aún más a la playa.

– ¡SEÑORA! –dijo en voz alta- por favor, si mis amigos la han ofendido en algo le pido que sea a mí a quien castigue, ellos solamente se encuentran aquí por mí, es todo por mi culpa, por favor déjeme asumir la responsabilidad.

– ¡NO! –dijo Hermione pero Daniel les hizo a ella y a Ron un gesto imperativo para que se callaran.

Se hizo el silencio excepto por el sonido de las olas, la tromba de agua se deshizo. Los cuatro compañeros se sentían parte de un profundo escrutinio por parte de la figura femenina que flotaba sobre las aguas. Finalmente esta dijo:

– "Potter y Guevara, acérquense. Tendrán la oportunidad de llevar la vara dorada, si son dignos" –al decir esto, frente a ellos la marejada disminuyó y en las aguas se abrió un camino que bajaba por el lecho del lago hasta la altura de donde ella se encontraba- "vengan conmigo ustedes dos solamente".

Daniel y Harry avanzaron con decisión por la senda hasta que el agua a su alrededor estuvo por encima de sus cabezas, entonces tras de ellos las aguas se cerraron cada vez más conforme se alejaban de la playa, como si estuvieran en una burbuja, luego, cuando avanzaron bajo el nivel de las aguas éstas se deslizaron por encima de ellos,desapareciéndolos de la superficie del lago.

Ron y Hermione se quedaron mirando atónitos los que pasaba sin atreverse a hacer nada, al final vieron como la Mamacocha se hundía en el lago, el cielo se despejaba y nuevamente comenzaba a soplar el viento.

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

Una figura encapuchada se hallaba sentada en un trono, frente a él dos magos vestidos de negro temblaban arrodillados, uno era Nérumos y el otro era Iván, con la cara llena de moretones, la nariz rota, un cuello postizo y aún sin varios dientes.

– Amo, por favor, hicimos cuanto pudimos…, pero la poción inmunizadora…, no previnimos eso, estábamos seguros de que estaban a nuestra merced…

– …así que decidieron divertirse un rato. –Terminó la frase Lord Voldemort con un tono sarcástico que no podía sino anunciar lo peor. –Ustedes son dos perfectos ejemplos de por qué no pueden salir discípulos que merezcan llamarse mortífagos en está miserable tierra de sangres sucias.

– Am'o, bor fa'or, dénoz ota ovortunidad, 'o le faiaemoz –dijo Iván intentando que las palabras salieran claras de su boca destrozada.

– Oh, claro que no me fallarán –dijo Voldemort con un tono cruel en la voz y luego dijo en voz alta –AVADA KEDAVRA!

Iván cayó al suelo fulminado, a su lado Nérumos temblaba en el suelo lloriqueando.

– Amo, por favor no me mate… por favor…

– No todavía, ser derrotado por un miserable mago sangre sucia ya es malo, pero ser desarmado y golpeado como un miserable muggle es intolerable. Nérumos, aprende de esta lección y no tendré que repetirla contigo, no subestimes a Daniel, menos aún ahora que ya no existe esa estúpida traidora de Isabel.

– S..señor¿usted ya sabía…?

– El Señor Oscuro siempre sabe, fue divertido utilizarla a mi antojo para distraerlo, pero nunca le quité un ojo de encima, ahora ya no la necesito, mis asuntos en este lugar están por terminar y no tendré que volver a esta cueva de ratas. Tal vez me lleve a alguien conmigo… si demuestra ser digno. No vuelvas a fallarme Nérumos.

– S..si señor –dijo Nérumos aliviado.

– Ahora un pequeño recordatorio… CRUCIO.

Los gritos del vasallo se escucharon a través de las galerías adornadas con serpientes e iluminadas con antorchas.

Unos minutos después se llevaban a Nérumos temblando y al cadáver de Iván a rastras. Los pensamientos de Lord Voldemort se enfocaban ahora en Harry Potter, nuevamente más allá de donde su pensamiento podía alcanzarlo.

– Nuevamente te esconden de mí, estúpidos espectros, no les servirá de nada, sé que vendrás a mí y esta vez no importa quién esté contigo, obtendré mi venganza.

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

Ron y Hermione ya llevaban esperando varias horas a la orilla del lago y la espera se estaba haciendo insoportable.

Por desgracia aparte de esperar no había nada que pudieran hacer, aún si volvieran a agrandar su escoba no sabían ni en qué dirección ir o a quién recurrir, Ron ya había perdido la paciencia hace rato y Hermione estaba aburrida a morir.

– ¡Qué están haciendo allí abajo! La mama-no-sé-qué nos deja fuera y luego nos dejan aquí horas, como si fuera divertido esperar en este lugar sin bancos, cafetería o árboles siquiera. ¡Sirena acuática engreída!

– ¡Cállate Ron¿O quieres que salga de pronto una ola y te ahogue?

– Este lago está tan calmado como un charco, mira.

Cogió una piedra del suelo y la arrojó haciéndola rebotar en la superficie del lago. "Bloody hell" dijo cuando la piedra se hundió apenas a la segunda rebotada.

– ¿Te has preguntado cómo es que hemos podido hacer tanta magia fuera del colegio sin ser denunciados a la Oficina Contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia…?

– ¿Y eso qué importa¿Qué no se te ocurre algo mejor que hacer preguntas tontas cuando no hay nada que hacer?

Hermione se puso furiosa.

– ¡Supongo que es mejor pasarse el tiempo tirando piedras al lago ¿No! –gritó mientras cogía una piedra y la arrojaba al lago, fallando miserablemente su intento de hacerla rebotar -_¡Mierda!_- susurró.

Ron esta vez se quedó callado, lo que realmente le molestaba era haber sido dejado de lado, Hermione por su parte abandonó sus intenciones de pasar el tiempo conversando y, para variar, le hizo la ley del hielo.

Pasó una hora más y de pronto la superficie del lago -como si aquello fuera algo normal en esa playa- se retiró hacia los costados y hacia atrás el espacio necesario para formar algo como una salida de túnel. De allí emergieron Harry y Daniel.

– ¡Hola "socio", al fin volvieron! –dijo Ron intentando torpemente disimular su fastidio por la espera.

– ¡Harry, Daniel! Qué bueno que llegaron¿Están bien?

El muchacho y el ex auror se veían ligeramente impresionados, Harry sostenía en sus manos una vara de oro macizo de aproximadamente un metro y medio de longitud, con muchísimas figuras talladas a los costados e incrustada de piedras preciosas, con un extremo en punta y el otro plano y ligeramente ensanchado, formando algo así como un sello.

– Hay una ciudad en el fondo. –Comentó Harry distraídamente sin dirigirse directamente a Hermione o a Ron.

– Y yo que pensaba que sólo era una leyenda… -comentó Daniel en el mismo tono, parecía que ambos habían visto algo impresionante.

– Hola ¿Hay alguien allí? –dijo Ron en voz alta y moviendo la mano frente a la cara de Harry para llamar su atención y recordando de pronto a Luna Lovegood.

– ¿Ah¡Oh, perdona Ron pero… hay una ciudad allá abajo, y parece que es la más antigua que existe.

– Es la ciudad de Tiahuanaco –dijo Daniel meditando-, al parecer fue construida antes que el lago ocupara esta zona.

– ¡Vaya! –exclamó Hermione-¡Si eso es cierto significa que tendría varios miles de años! Es como si… -de pronto vio de reojo la cara que ponía Ron y su ánimo bajó de pronto- ¿Y ahora?

– Vamos al Koricancha.

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

La combi de los andes avanzaba ahora camino a la ciudad del Cuzco con Harry, Ron, Hermione y Daniel a bordo. Ron y Hermione iban al fondo cuidando la vara, cuando el chofer los reconoció como los dos pasajeros que se le escaparon se sintieron tan avergonzados que bien hubiera preferido estar en el fondo del lago Titicaca.

Harry les había contado a sus amigos lo que había sucedido en la ciudad sumergida, cómo bajaron con el agua rodeándolos pero sin tocarlos, cómo aparecieron unas murallas y después una entrada de piedra a través de la cual entraron a un templo, cómo adentro pareció vaciarse el agua y la mamacocha los puso a prueba. Al final Hermione y Ron quedaron totalmente boquiabiertos. Ron de tanto en tanto sentía celos de la experiencia que había pasado su amigo, pero en esos momentos se ponía a ver de cerca la vara que, en aquel momento, él cuidaba; la vara tenía por todo su alrededor (además de joyas incrustadas) pequeñas figuras talladas en altorrelieve que formaban filas, que a su vez formaban como anillos en toda la superficie de oro, lo curioso era que si uno seguía la trayectoria de la fila descubría que las figuras narraban una historia.

– Es la historia de las sociedades andinas y las que tuvieron relación con ellas –dijo Harry cuando Ron se lo comentó al cabo de un rato- la Mamacocha dice que se registra en esa vara cada suceso importante en el desarrollo de los pueblos nativos americanos.

– ¡Way! –exclamó Hermione- muchos arqueólogos magos y muggles matarían por poder tenerla.

– También varios coleccionistas –dijo Daniel amargamente- la Mamacocha nos advirtió que no reveláramos a nadie de su existencia y que se la devolviéramos una vez terminada la misión. Aún no estamos preparados para apreciar el verdadero valor de estos tesoros.

– Recuerdo haber leído que saquearon la tumba del Señor de Sipán –dijo Hermione.

– No esa exactamente, antes de que llegaran los arqueólogos la gente de por ahí ya había saqueado completamente otra tumba que estaba encima, nunca se supo qué tanto se perdió.

La conversación continuó un tanto más animada, incluso Harry se animó a preguntarle a Daniel cómo hizo aquel golpe con el que derribó a Iván. Ron se sumó a la pregunta cuando Harry le explicó a qué se refería.

– Bueno, eso es parte de una técnica muggle de combate sin armas –dijo Daniel de buen humor- creo que tienes una Saeta de Fuego ¿verdad Harry?

– Así es –dijo Harry intentando disimular su orgullo.

– En ese caso no creo que tengas muchos problemas para intentarlo, es parecido al movimiento que utilizas con las caderas para girarla 180 grados a alta velocidad, la diferencia es que al final debes extender firmemente la pierna derecha en la dirección en la que quieres dar la patada, el truco es ver bien tu objetivo antes de golpearlo.

– Way! -Dijo Harry aunque Ron estaba un poco decepcionado, Hermione no parecía interesada, por ella bastaba con tener una varita disponible para poder defenderse.

El resto del camino Daniel les enseñó algunos trucos para desarmar con las manos a cualquier mago en el caso extremo de verse sin varita. Así la combi llegó hasta la ciudad del Cuzco, pero ellos se bajaron en las afueras, Harry y Ron intentaron practicar la patada que Daniel les enseñó pero se cayeron sentados y todos se rieron, Daniel comentó que probablemente tenían los músculos entumecidos luego del largo viaje sentados y los guió alejándose de la carretera por un sendero de tierra, el cual rodeaba la ciudad a través del campo.

– En el libro sobre los amautas menciona algo sobre el templo del sol.

Daniel levantó una ceja.

– Eso es nuevo¿qué decía?

– Sólo lo vi de pasada, mencionaba una leyenda y la palabra _manchay_ ¿qué significa?

El investigador pareció por primera vez asustado, pero recuperó la compostura rápidamente aunque no su buen humor.

Caminaron media hora hasta que llegaron a la entrada de una pequeña cueva.

– Bien, hasta aquí es donde ha llegado el mundo mágico y muggle, -dijo Daniel y tocó con su varita una piedra blanca en la entrada del túnel- el Ministerio puso esto para evitar miradas curiosas.

Luego de retirar su varita el suelo de la cueva comenzó a subir hasta que tocó el techo de esta. Frente a ellos había surgido una puerta de piedra, empotrada en un marco igual y todo decorado con pequeñas serpientes en altorrelieve.

– Una cueva vacía satisface mejor la curiosidad que una puerta cerrada –explicó Daniel- esta puerta no ha podido ser abierta hasta ahora por ningún medio mágico o muggle.

– ¿No han intentado destruirla?

– No Hermione, tiene una increíble resistencia a los hechizos penetrantes y los hechizos de invisibilidad tan sólo revelan que hay piedra del otro lado.

– ¿Entonces por qué molestarse en esconderla?

– Porque varias opiniones (incluyendo la mía) coinciden en que nadie se molestaría en colocar tantos seguros mágicos en una puerta que no conduzca a ninguna parte.

– Veamos si con esto funciona–dijo Harry adelantándose con la vara.

– Veamos –repitió Daniel extendiendo la mano, Harry le dio la vara y Daniel apuntó con ella a la puerta diciendo: _"Paskay"_

La puerta comenzó a emitir un sonido vibrante, soltando polvo y tierra, al principio parecía que no se movía pero al observar sus bordes vieron que es deslizaba lentamente hacia delante.

Cuando la puerta se deslizó unos treinta centímetros comenzó a abrirse hacia un costado, el grupo se preparó por si pudiese salir alguna cosa de ahí, pero lo que se reveló tras la puerta era algo que ninguno de ellos esperaba.

Sólo había una pila de rocas.

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

No lejos de ahí, en diferentes nichos, cuevas y galerías; varias criaturas abrían sus ojos, algunos rojos, otros amarillos, todos malignos. En una habitación, una boca de labios negros en un rostro pálido sonreía mostrando dos largos colmillos.

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

Harry despertó en un suelo de roca sólida, a su alrededor todo era oscuridad salvo el tenue resplandor de algunas antorchas, se incorporó inmediatamente y vio a Daniel observándolo con una expresión un tanto culpable.

– Daniel ¿qué…?

De pronto recordó; luego de abrirse la puerta de piedra y verse la pared de piedra al otro lado le comenzó a doler fuertemente la cicatriz; luego, antes de poder él o sus amigos reaccionar, Daniel le apuntó con su varita y la lanzó un _Desmaius_.

Inmediatamente se llevó la mano al bolsillo para coger su varita, aunque esta vez no estaba seguro de querer atacar antes de recibir una explicación, prefería tenerla a la mano.

De todas formas daba lo mismo porque su varita no estaba.

– Harry, no hay tiempo para que peleemos ahora, te devolveré tu varita cuando hayas escuchado lo que tengo que decir.

El muchacho ojiverde se levantó y, a pesar de estar colérico, cruzó los brazos esperando la explicación. Descubrió además que no estaban Ron y Hermione.

– ¿Dónde están Ron y…?

– Ya llegaremos a esa parte –le interrumpió Daniel- han pasado algunas cosas de las que debes enterarte. Primero que nada, lamento haberte hechizado, pero en cuanto vi que te dolía la cicatriz supe que Voldemort sabría dónde estábamos, no tuve tiempo de preguntarte si te parecía lo correcto, espero que lo entiendas.

Parecía sincero así que Harry, a pesar de sentir un dolor de cabeza que nada tenía que ver con la cicatriz, asintió; prefería quedar noqueado antes que poner en peligro a sus amigos. Daniel lo entendió así y le devolvió su varita.

– La pared de piedra sólo era una ilusión, cuando tratamos de romperla en pedazos los hechizos la traspasaron. Cuando la traspasamos entramos en estos túneles y avanzamos contigo cargado con un hechizo de aligeración, finalmente llegamos a un callejón sin salida, en ese lugar –Daniel miró al suelo intentando encontrar las palabras- una trampa se abrió en el piso y cayeron por ahí Ron y Hermione –Harry se sobresaltó- no te preocupes, los llamé y me respondieron desde el fondo que estaban bien, tratarán de encontrar otro camino para salir de ahí.

La respuesta no satisfacía mucho a Harry pero percibía a Daniel un tanto hermético, supuso que era para evitar que Voldemort averiguara algo, de modo que se contuvo de hacer preguntas.

– Luego de hablar con tus amigos –continuó Daniel- una entrada se abrió tras de mí, supongo que por alguna razón en este camino nos quieren separados.

A Harry no le gustaba en absoluto todo aquello, pero siguió absteniéndose de hacer comentarios.

– Vamos.

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

Ron caminaba solo por un túnel apenas iluminado por algunas antorchas. Al caer, el tobogán por el que se deslizaban los envió a él y a su amiga en direcciones opuestas, luego de aterrizar había llamado en voz alta y la voz de Hermione le respondió que estaba bien, por desgracia no podía volver por el lugar por donde vino y no dominaba el hechizo de agrandamiento con el que restauraría la escoba que llevaba en la mochila, así que quedaron en buscar cada uno la salida de aquellos túneles.

Ya llevaba algunos minutos avanzando y no parecía acercarse al final, en eso sintió una brisa soplar desde delante y hubiera jurado escuchar algo así como _"manchay"_ en un susurro, que por alguna razón le puso la piel de gallina.

Al volverse atrás se dio cuenta que donde antes estaba el camino por el que había venido tan sólo había un muro con una antorcha, cuando volvió a mirar al frente se encontró con algo aún peor: Todo el tramo restante del túnel estaba cubierto de telarañas; grandes y gruesas telarañas.

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªº

Hermione ya llevaba un buen rato caminando desde que cayó del tobogán, a pesar de que la luz de las antorchas bastaba para ver el camino, ella había encendido su varita para poder ver con detalle aquella cueva; en efecto, como creía no parecía natural, estaba apuntalada discretamente con marcos de madera, colocados en forma geométricamente exacta para soportar la presión de los bordes, aquel no era un trabajo hecho de forma improvisada observó al ver el pulido de las maderas.

En eso sintió una brisa que le llegaba desde el fondo del túnel y creyó oír claramente la palabra _"manchay"_, al observar a su alrededor todo había cambiado, de pronto se encontraba en una biblioteca vacía, pero todos los libros yacían en el suelo destrozados, las sillas estaban volcadas y las mesas rotas y llenas de polvo.

Se acercó a examinar las tapas de los libros que aún se mantenían en una sola pieza, aunque su contenido estuviera destrozado; "El kibalión", "Tratado de la magia" por Merlín, "La voz del silencio", "Alta magia" por E. Levy, "Documentos de la Atlántida"; todos eran los libros que en algún momento había estado ansiosa por leer, lo peor de todo era que muchos eran ediciones únicas.

"Dios mío" dijo llevándose las manos a la boca al ver un tratado de alquimia de Nicolás Flamel destrozado sobre una mesa también rajada. De pronto oyó una risa ronca detrás de un estante.

– Sabes, luego de leer una biblioteca completa de tomos raros y únicos no hay mayor placer que destruirla por completo ¿no te parece?

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

Daniel andaba con Harry por el túnel que les correspondió, Harry se preguntaba por qué no se habría abierto una trampa para llevarse a alguno de los dos. Tenía su varita encendida para observar mejor el lugar y descubrió al igual que Hermione que ese lugar había sido hecho a propósito.

Un viento sopló desde el frente por la cueva y ambos escucharon la palabra _"manchay"_ como en un susurro.

– Harry, ponte en guardia.

– ¿Qué sucede? –dijo el muchacho sacando chispas de su varita.

– Va a presentarse algo en cualquier momento, probablemente aquello a lo que más temas. Por ninguna razón creas que es una ilusión, esto será completamente real.

– ¿Qué es "manchay"? –preguntó Harry nervioso apuntando en todas direcciones.

– Significa "terror", en el idioma quechua –dijo Daniel mirando en todas direcciones.

* * *

Bueno, aquí estoy con el nuevo capítulo, tardó pero espero que haya valido la pena la espera, me he preguntado si no debería haber publicado este capítulo en dos partes pero creo que ya van demasiados capítulos para una historia corta en el sentido cronológico. Estoy pensando en publicar pequeños one-shot de tanto en tanto de Daniel y otros personajes luego de acabar esta. 

Otra cosa, lo de la leyenda referente a la palabra manchay es invención mía, lo menciono porque otras cosas como las ruinas en el fondo del lago Titicaca o la Mamacocha son parte del patrimonio cultural y arqueológico de los países andinos (realmente se han encontrado restos arqueológicos sumergidos en el lago Titicaca, pertenecientes a la cultura Tiahuanaco).

Como verán estoy comenzando a usar palabras en quechua, con la útil ayuda de un diccionario en línea (me da flojera ir a preguntar a mis tías). Paskai significa "abrir".

Ahora respondo algunos reviews:

Mariana¡Claaaro que soy peruano¡Por favor¡Salu salú salucito venga ese pisquito para resbalarrrr! Y a mucha honra cabe decir. No he hecho mucho hincapié en mis propias raíces porque creo que ya va implícito en mi obra y por otra parte porque pienso que la historia y la cultura andina del Perú es algo que se puede también valorar como patrimonio cultural de la humanidad, así como Rowling utiliza elementos del folcklore europeo para crear su mundo mágico, en mi opinión nuestra cultura no sólo nos hace parte de una nación, sino también parte de la humanidad. Dicho esto de todas maneras ¡Que viva el Perú caraxo! He dicho.

Jeune Circe: Si, que pena que murió Isabel pero eso era una de las líneas centrales sobre las que giraba esta historia, aún así ello tendrá sus consecuencias… si digo algo más arruinaré el suspenso.

Sobre enseñarle a Harry algunas cosas, of course, lo que se guarda se pudre así que hay que socializar el conocimiento, por otra parte creo que ya le he dado demasiado protagonismo a mi personaje considerando que es un fan fiction de Harry Potter (suele suceder), en este capítulo estoy tratando de resarcirme.

Ya te envié los libros de las fundaciones, yo los leí todos en la computadora y me parecieron geniales, aunque un poco antropocéntricos y tengo algunas diferencias filosóficas con Asimov, pero no puedo mezquinarle habilidad paracombinar su conocimiento histórico y científico en una visión del futuro de la humanidad, y encima interesante del punto de vista dramático.

Y sobre lo de los dibujos, sorry, no tengo aún un scanner, el mío creo que ya fue, pero estamos en proceso de conseguir otro; hablando de eso, me encantaron los dibujos en la página web que me dijiste, ya me copié casi todos en mi máquina. El juego es Neverwinter Nights y es buenazo.

Bueno, saludos a todos y espero sus reviews, si leyeron hasta acá no les costaría nada escribir alguno, p-p-p-please…


	18. Manchay

Disclaimer (por el anterior capítulo y el actual): Los personajes de Harry Potter como ya todos sabrán, no me pertenecen a mí sino a J.K. Rowling a Editorial Salamandra y a Warner BROS, además que no gano nada con esto o no me habrían cortando el teléfono el mes pasado (menos mal ya lo tengo de nuevo).

**Capítulo 18: Manchay**

– ¿Tienes miedo? –dijo aquella voz ronca y seca a unos metros de Hermione. Ella temblaba, no sabía si de miedo o de furia- ¿o tal vez cólera? –volvió a decir.

– ¿Quién o qué eres? –preguntó la muchacha, su voz delataba odio y furia; con miedo no podría haber articulado una palabra.

– ¿No reconoces mi voz? Oh claro, me olvidaba. "De esta forrma te parrece más familiarr".

Hermione sintió como si todo el aire de los pulmones le hubiera sido succionado, reconocía aquel acento búlgaro y aquella voz. Boqueó un par de veces y consiguió tartamudear:

– ¿V…vik…ktor…?

– Krrum –terminó él saliendo a la luz de las antorchas, tenía la cara blanca y los labios negros, sus ojos eran rojos, vestía con una túnica negra brillante y sostenía en una mano su varita, sin embargo aquella cara seguía siendo la de Viktor Krum.

– ¿Viktor? –dijo volvió a decir la chica con los ojos llenos de lágrimas –¿Cómo? –preguntó casi susurrando.

– ¿Imporrta acaso? Sabes, ahorrra con la sabidurría de los librros antiguos puedo manejarr mi voz… y hablar como a mí me parezca, con acento o sin él y en cualquier idioma. Lo que fui no es nada en comparación con lo que soy ahora –agregó orgulloso.

Hermione veía al primer chico que se había fijado en ella, que la hizo sentirse querida como una chica por primera vez, muerto… muerto y convertido en un monstruo, en un vampiro.

– Estás muerto…

– Cuestión de puntos de vista mi querida "Herr-mio-ne", yo me siento más vivo de lo que alguna vez haya estado, aún no puedo creer que te fijaras en mí siendo un pobre "morrtal".

El vampiro hablaba alternando palabras con acento búlgaro, aquello llenaba la mente de Hermione de recuerdos dolorosos, le restregaba en la cara la realidad. Era cada vez más insoportable, se tapó los oídos y miró hacia el suelo.

– Basta, por favor.

– Vaya ¿Nos ponemos sentimentales? –dijo burlón, pero luego de una pausa dijo con más suavidad– ven conmigo Herr-mio-ne, estarremos juntos porr siempre, nos harremos uno solo.

Hermione levantó la vista desafiante, ahora había determinación además de dolor en aquellos ojos.

– NUNCA¿me oyes? Antes eras un mago, eras… –la voz se le quebró pero se recompuso- no eres nada ahora, solamente un "ser" sin alma, sin magia y sin nada especial.

El vampiro perdió su expresión amable y una horrible mueca de furia se instaló en su cara, volviéndola terrorífica incluso para la chica.

– Oh, sí, la pequeña sabelotodo de Hogwarts, déjame ver si recuerdo "la sangre de un vampiro está muerta, no conserva magia alguna de lo que fue en vida…", supongo que entonces no podría hacer esto –levantó la varita y dijo- ¡EXPELIARMUS!

Hermione se vio proyectada hacia atrás con violencia, de la misma forma como Lockhart hacía algo más de cuatro años en su duelo con Snape. Tardó un momento en reponerse, no tanto del golpe como de la sorpresa. Se arrastró medio metro hacia la izquierda y encontró su varita, volviéndose luego hacia el vampiro.

– ¡No puede ser! –susurró- Un mago pierde sus poderes mágicos al convertirse en vampiro.

El monstruo frente a ella emitió una risa escalofriante.

– No necesariamente, basta con utilizar las pociones adecuadas… y mantener algo de sangre mágica.

– No, no es posible… –dijo ella aterrorizada- tu sangre está muerta.

– Así es la mayoría de las veces pero hay varias formas de mantener fresca tu sangre mágica y los vampiros somos especialistas en ello.

Hermione se estaba poniendo casi tan pálida como el espectro que tenía enfrente¿acaso bebía sangre mágica?

– N-no puedes, los vampiros no han atacado a un mago en doscientos años, firmaron una tregua con la comunidad mágica en…

–ALIANZAS DÉBILES FIRMADAS POR TRAIDORES DÉBILES –por primera vez su interlocutor perdía la paciencia- Voldemort, quien se hace llamar a sí mismo Señor Oscuro, me ha prometido muchos bocados… –al decir esto imprimió un brillo depravado en su mirada, la cual no se había apartado ni por un segundo de la adolescente- él le da mucha importancia a la sangre limpia, para mí no hay diferencia, cualquier mago me alimenta muy bien.

La mente de Hermione ahora trabajaba a mil por hora, pero aunque intentaba concentrarse todo aquello la llenaba de pánico y dolor atroces, Viktor estaba muerto y ahora amenazaba con matarla, desde pequeña le había tenido miedo a los vampiros y por ello lo primero que hizo al entrar en Hogwarts fue investigar cómo defenderse.

Levantó su varita en dirección al primer chico que le pidió ser su novia.

– Aléjate, de lo contrario no me importa quien seas, haré que te incendies.

– Si hablas de arrojarme fuego me temo que mi capa puede protegerme.

– Nada te protegerá de esto –por un instante hizo acopio de fuerzas antes de gritar- ¡SOLARIS LUMOS!

Un potente haz de luz solar salió de la varita de Hermione, frente a ella Viktor Krum se tapaba con su capa y emitía un agudo chillido como si fuera un murciélago.

Hermione sostuvo su varita hasta que el chillido cesó, luego la bajó lentamente, intentando ver si tuvo éxito, por desgracia la tenue luz que emitían las antorchas permitió que el hechizo la deslumbrara, pero tenía que haberlo destruido; reinaba el silencio. Luego de prestar atención un rato se permitió exhalar un suspiro de alivio.

Buscó a tientas una silla en buen estado y su mano dio con una.

– ¿Necesitas sentarrrte?

Hermione pegó un grito y se alejó de un salto. Al volverse vio frente a ella, ligeramente chamuscado, pero aún con su depravada sonrisa, al vampiro Krum.

– Vas a necesitarr más que eso.

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

Desde el momento en el que vio las telarañas Ron sintió que su peor pesadilla se hacía realidad, comenzó a pasear su vista nerviosamente por las paredes, el suelo y el techo, podía escuchar las arañas más pequeñas caminando aquí y allá, pero aquello palidecía en comparación con lo que se oía más adelante en el túnel: Pinzas.

Sus recuerdos de Aragog estaban todavía bastante frescos, pero no era posible que él estuviera en ese lugar, aquello sólo podía ser una pesadilla.

De pronto sintió algo en el hombro, gritó e inmediatamente se sacudió del hombro una araña del tamaño de un dedo anular, al ver otras arañas tratando de descolgarse sobre él comenzó a avanzar por el túnel. A cada paso que daba sentía crujir su pie aplastando un arácnido, hasta que llegó a la desembocadura del túnel.

Era un claro con un techo bastante alto, todo cubierto de telarañas, lo cual lo hacía demasiado parecido a la guarida de Aragog en el bosque prohibido. Sin embargo, a diferencia de aquella, en esta no habían arañas gigantes pululando, tan sólo un enorme agujero del cual provenía el sonido de las pinzas.

Buscó inmediatamente con la mirada una salida alrededor, la sola idea de estar ahí cuando saliera lo que estuviera haciendo aquel ruido no le hacía ni pizca de gracia. Sus esfuerzos se vieron premiados cuando halló medio escondida tras un velo blanco de telarañas un puente de piedra que daba a un túnel.

Lo malo era que el puente de piedra se encontraba al lado de la cueva.

Acercarse a aquel agujero lleno de telarañas y del cual con seguridad podía salir una acromántula iba en contra de los instintos más básicos del Weasley, por otra parte quedarse en donde estaba a merced de las arañas que parecían querer subírsele por los zapatos a cada momento no era tampoco una opción agradable.

Quedó indeciso un segundo, el cual aprovechó una araña para trepar por sus tobillos, al sentir las patas del arácnido el pelirrojo no pudo evitar pegar un grito y patear con fuerza el suelo para que esta se soltase, al instante supo que no debió hacer eso, desde la cueva se oyó más fuerte aún el sonido de las pinzas y una voz sorda y cavernosa.

– Ahhh, nunca antes alguien había hecho ruido antes de intentar pasar por mi cueva, pero supongo que siempre hay un primer tonto.

De la cueva salió (precedida por sus patas armadas con pinzas) una araña de tres metros de largo por uno y medio de alto, peluda y de color negro, con sus ojillos negros al parecer fijos en el pelirrojo.

Ron tuvo en ese momento casi la completa certeza de que no iba a salir vivo de ahí.

– Así que es un muchacho… carne fresca…

Comenzó a avanzar lentamente hacia Ronald Weasley, como disfrutando del terror que provocaba en su inminente bocado; Ron, en efecto, temblaba de pies a cabeza tratando de mirar hacia cualquier lugar que no fuera la monstruosa araña gigante que caminaba hacia él, incluso las miles de arañas que pululaban por todas partes parecían algo bueno en comparación.

Aunque una llamó su atención, era una araña con el abdomen con vetas amarillas, no era tan grande como las otras pero su tela de araña era tan blanca que parecía brillar en aquella semioscuridad. Ron siguió el curso de la telaraña hasta su origen y vio que salía de una gran estalactita en el techo, con la base en el techo desgastada por los animales que en él pululaban. De pronto una luz de esperanza brilló en la cabeza del Weasley: La araña avanzaba en su dirección y aquella estactita se encontraba justo en su camino.

Ron apuntó con su varita a la acromántula, como era de esperarse la araña se rió ante la pobre amenaza que representaba una varita mágica contra su piel resistente a los hechizos.

Pero Ron sólo pensaba como en el ajedrez; esperaba su oportunidad y mientras tanto distraía la atención de su oponente, sabía que si al menor descuido el monstruo adivinaba sus intenciones, cambiaría de rumbo y él estaría perdido; estaba tan concentrado que incluso hacía caso omiso a las arañas que trepaban por sus piernas.

Finalmente la acromántula dio el paso decisivo, a tres metros del Weasley se encontraba justo debajo de la estalactita. Ron apuntó su varita hacia arriba y gritó ¡REDUCTO!

El rayo golpeó la base de la estalactita, se oyó un crujir y no pasó nada.

La araña se curvó hacia arriba levantando sus dos patas delanteras para ver lo que había sucedido, comprendió lo que Ron había intentado y emitió su risa sorda mientras que el pelirrojo se sentía definitivamente perdido.

– Ja, ja, ja, buen intento –dijo volviendo su mirada hacia Ron- por desgracia tus hechizos son débiles, aún así me gusta la comida que pelea. Ahora mori…

Antes de terminar de decir "morirás" la inmensa roca puntiaguda cayó en pedazos sobre la araña, dejándola medio sepultada entre los escombros.

– SI! HURRA! –Ron saltaba de alegría haciendo que las otras arañas sobre él se cayeran sin remedio e inmediatamente corrió hacia el puente de piedra. Al llegar vio que éste atravesaba un precipicio pero era suficientemente ancho y firme para cruzarlo sin problemas.

Ya estaba por la mitad del camino cuando escuchó un ruido de escombros a sus espaldas.

– AAAARRRGG, PAGARÁS POR ESTO!

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

Daniel y Harry se vieron en una gran habitación semicircular, al parecer abandonada desde hacía años, habían una especie de gradas hechas pedazos y varios muebles tumbados y más allá una completa oscuridad. Aún así a Harry le resultaba ligeramente familiar aquel lugar, de alguna forma el ambiente que lo rodeaba oprimía su corazón y le traía horribles recuerdos.

Daniel miraba en todas direcciones.

Avanzaron bajando por las gradas y la luz de sus varitas iluminó algo como una tarima en el fondo y había algo sobre ella.

Algo como un arco.

El corazón de Harry dio un vuelco; aquel arco tenía también un velo, aunque más sucio y raído que el del Departamento de Misterios, volteó para ver mejor la habitación: no era la del departamento de misterios, pero se le parecía bastante, aunque de seguro llevaba décadas o siglos abandonada. Volvió a ver el velo, había otra diferencia: este velo al parecer se curvaba hacia fuera.

– Es… el velo.

– ¿Perdón? –dijo Daniel, quien no entendía a qué se refería Harry.

– Es el velo, por aquí cayó Sirius –Harry no se había dado cuenta pero de sus ojos brotaban algunas lágrimas.

– El velo –repitió Daniel entendiendo- no es posible, está en Inglaterra y es imposible moverlo de su lugar.

– Lo sé… pero… –Harry estaba en un triz de saltar ahí dentro a buscar a su padrino– tal vez sea como el otro…

En eso escucharon un grito a o lejos que les erizó los pelos, no por la desesperación y el terror que reflejaba, ni porque parecía aproximarse a ellos, sino porque venía desde dentro del velo.

Ambos dieron un paso atrás y levantaron sus varitas en dirección a la raída tela, pero esta en un solo instante escupió un cuerpo ensangrentado. El cuerpo cayó de la tarima y rodó hacia las gradas a unos metros de ellos.

Debido a que estaban aún dos escalones arriba y las gradas tenían una barrera de piedra de un metro de alto el cuerpo quedó fuera de su vista. No sabían si estaba vivo o muerto hasta que una mano salió de detrás de la barrera y se aferró al borde para levantarse.

Oyeron el quejido de alguien que sufre para ponerse de pié y vieron asomar una cabeza, pero antes de verla Harry reconoció aquella voz:

– SIRIUS!

Harry trató de ir corriendo a auxiliar a su padrino cuando la mano de Daniel lo sujetó del hombro.

– Harry espera! Comprobemos si de verdad es él!

– DE QUÉ ESTÁS HABLANDO? Tú me dijiste que todo sería real, SIRIUS YA VOY!

– H…Harry… –dijo el herido.

También Daniel reconoció la voz de Sirius, a pesar de que la última vez en que la escucho fuera antes de que lo enviaran a Azkaban, pero aún así no dejó de sujetar a Harry.

El adolescente por su parte estaba comenzando a forcejear para librarse de Daniel, escuchar a su padrino otra vez había sido su única ilusión durante los últimos meses, sólo deseaba reunirse con él una vez más.

– SIRIUS YA VOY! SUÉLTEME!

Daniel no soltaba prenda, observaba a Sirius desde donde se encontraba pero no podía concentrarse con Harry forcejeando con él.

De pronto Harry aplicó una de las llaves que Daniel les enseñó a él y a Ron en la combi, haciendo girar la muñeca de Daniel, obligándolo a soltarlo, él levantó su varita en dirección a Harry.

– Lo siento, PETRIFICUS…

No alcanzó a terminar el hechizo, Harry anticipándose a aquello se había volteado saltando y girando sobre sí mismo, ejecutando perfectamente la patada con la que Daniel derribó a Iván.

Daniel recibió el impacto en plena cara y cayó a un lado entre las gradas.

Harry lo vio un momento y luego se volvió a mirar a Sirius quien seguía allí, había conseguido levantarse e intentaba mantenerse en pié.

– Harry ayúdame…

Harry no podía caber en sí de la alegría, sin embargo algo en lo más profundo de su ser le decía que algo andaba mal.

– Sirius ¿cómo…?

– HARRY AYÚDAME!

Harry empezó a bajar las últimas gradas en dirección a su padrino, si él lo necesitaba lo ayudaría y luego averiguaría qué era lo que estaba mal.

– Harry espera! –dijo Daniel levantándose de la grada; al parecer la patada que recibió no fue tan fuerte como lo hubiera sido viniendo de alguien más, de todas maneras, se veía mareado y adolorido.

El chico se volteó apuntándolo con su varita.

– No intentes hechizarme de nuevo.

– No lo haré, lo prometo, pero mira a Sirius, míralo bien, te parece que es él?

– Está herido! –dijo Harry luego de darle un vistazo- necesita mi ayuda!

– HARRY AYÚDAME POR FAVOR!

– HARRY ESCÚCHAME! –tronó Daniel– yo conocí una vez a Sirius, él era demasiado orgulloso como para suplicar la ayuda de nadie y era del tipo de personas que preferiría morir antes de preocupar a un ser amado. El Sirius que tú conociste era así?

Harry recordó a su padrino, su espíritu impetuoso, su carácter sobreprotector, su orgullo que provenía de sus propios logros más que de su estirpe. Tenía que admitir que Daniel tenía razón. Pero qué tal si el velo lo cambió?

– Estuvo en el velo, tal vez…

– Ni la muerte cambiaría a alguien como Black –decía Daniel mientras trataba al parecer de hacer que su cabeza dejara de dar vueltas– mira sus pies.

Harry se volteó presto a bajar por las gradas y examinar a Sirius de cuerpo entero, pero se encontró con su padrino cara a cara. Ya no estaba tambaleándose sino que estaba bien erguido, aún con sus ropas ensangrentadas. Harry bajó la mirada y lo vió: no tenía pies sino patas de cabra, al volver la vista hacia arriba vio el rostro de Sirius verde y podrido, con los ojos blancos y una expresión cadavérica, apuntándolo con el dedo.

– Esto es TU culpa!

Harry retrocedió un paso y cayó de espaldas mirando al cuerpo muerto de su padrino, levantado y acusándolo.

– NOOOOOOOO!

Se tapó los oídos y cerró los ojos con fuerza, negando con la cabeza, tratando de estar en cualquier lugar que no fuera aquella habitación. Mientras tanto Daniel entendió qué era lo que sucedía y levantó su varita, pero antes de poder apuntar fue arrastrado de una pierna y luego arrojado a tres metros tras de las gradas. Surgiendo de la oscuridad y dirigiéndose hacia él venia un vipertooth, esta vez verdadero, y lo había mordido.

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

En una habitación oscura una figura vestida con una túnica negra intentaba infructuosamente establecer contacto con otra mente. Su piel pálida no sudaba pero la expresión frustrada en la cara de Lord Voldemort evidenciaba que ya llevaba bastante tiempo en aquello.

Un lacayo observaba a su amo, tembloroso. Desde hacía varios minutos boqueaba y se tambaleaba de adelante a atrás tratando de encontrar una manera segura de dirigirse a su señor. Su Lord evidentemente no se encontraba de buen humor y podría desquitar su furia contra quien le interrumpiese. Pero las noticias que traía eran urgentes.

– Ven de una vez Colagusano, ya estoy de mejor humor.

El pequeño y patético mortífago dio un brinco al oírlo, evidentemente Lord Voldemort hacía tiempo que había notado su presencia.

– S-si amo, el ritual está casi listo, en menos de una hora podremos comenzar.

– Excelente –dijo Voldemort sonriendo con su boca sin labios- pero hay algo más, no?

– B-bueno, si. Hay informes de intrusos en el templo señor, pero aún no traspasan el laberinto de entrada.

– Sabes Colagusano, si tu patética forma de enfrentar el temor que te causo no me hiciera tanta gracia ya estarías sufriendo por tu demora en darme esas noticias. No hagamos esperar a nuestro invitado y que los intrusos se las arreglen con la maldición de manchay.

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

Al ver al vampiro Hermione se dio la vuelta para huir pero se encontró con Viktor (quien se había desplazado casi instantáneamente frente a ella) a dos metros de distancia.

Ahogó un grito y se volvió nuevamente para huir, sólo para encontrarse cara a cara otra vez con el vampiro Krum.

El horror la petrificó un instante, tiempo que el muerto viviente aprovechó para estirar la mano y cogerla de la chamarra, arrojándola con fuerza terrible contra una mesa rota unos metros más allá.

– Estas perrdida –dijo como si comentara el clima– sabes, es una pena, podrrías haber comparrtido la noche eterrna conmigo, mirra a tu alrrededorr, varrios magos matarrían por prrotegerr estos libros, pero ahorrra son eterrnos, eterrnos en mi memorria. Todo el poderr y la magia de los magos de la antigüedad es mía parrra siempre, mía y de nadie más y podrría haberr sido tuya, ahorrra sólo serrás mi alimento, así como otrros magos, no erres el primerr insecto que trrata de asarrme con una magia tan patética. _Me alimentarás_ –declaró como si fuera una orden, con una voz aún más depravada y sin su acento- _y disfrutaré drenando cada gota de sangre de tu piel_.

Hermione escuchaba mientras las emociones dentro de ella golpeaban, hervían y finalmente se definían, hasta hacía un momento temblaba y lloraba, de miedo y desesperación pero ahora tenía los puños cerrados y sentía una peligrosa calma.

El vampiro levantó una ceja cuando la vio levantarse con una mirada verdaderamente asesina en la cara, inmediatamente adoptó una sonrisa hipócrita.

– Vaya, vaya, crreo que hice enojar a mi novia…

– YO NO SOY TU NOVIA, NI TU COMIDA, MALDITO ENGENDRO ABERRANTE…_¡__FLIPPENDO!_

Una luz roja golpeó al vampiro con tanta fuerza que lo hizo trastabillar, pero se recompuso con una sonrisa, pero antes de decir algo un hechizo impedimenta lo golpeó en la cara haciéndolo caer pesadamente al suelo.

Cuando se levantó del piso ya no sonreía, sus ojos rojos habían adquirido un brillo carmesí, su piel pálida se había ensombrecido en aquellas partes donde se marcaban sus facciones, acentuando la furia que se reflejaba ahora en su rostro. Su sonrisa ahora era una espantosa mueca que dejaba ver todos sus colmillos (los cuales parecían haberse vuelto más largos y afilados).

Sin embargo al mirar arriba vio una inmensa mesa de roble flotando sobre él apenas un instante antes de que ésta se le desplome encima cuando Hermione retiró su hechizo de levitación.

La mesa se rompió sobre él haciéndose astillas, un segundo después los escombros volaron lejos en todas direcciones y el joven vampiro se irguió con la varita levantada deteniendo en el aire dos pesados libros que iban dirigidos directamente a su cara.

Los libros volaron de vuelta hacia Hermione pero ella los desvió con un encantamiento repulsor, el vampiro había perdido toda su compostura y se veía como lo que era: Un monstruo vicioso y sanguinario, sin embargo la chica no daba muestras de temor, no pensaba morir sin dar pelea a aquella bestia.

– Voy a hacerte pedazos.

– SOLARIS LUMOS!

Nuevamente la luz solar abrasó a Viktor, quien se tapó con su capa chillando como un murciélago. Hermione, ya prevenida por la experiencia anterior había cerrado los ojos antes de que su hechizo la deslumbrara, sabía que no lo mataría, pero le daría tiempo para concentrarse y buscar en sus recuerdos.

El hechizo finalizó y ella abrió los ojos.

– No sé que prretendías haciendo eso otrra vez, mi capa siempre me protegerá; pero me aseguraré de que comprendas a quién te estás enfrentando.

Ella vio salir de él una especie de niebla oscura que se expandía como tentáculos en todas direcciones, al observarlos reconoció la niebla vampírica, que absorbería toda su fuerza vital y la dejaría apenas viva para que él la remate.

Los negros tentáculos vaporosos casi la alcanzaban cuando se partieron en pedazos y desaparecieron entre volutas de humo, nadando entre la negra neblina y destruyéndola con su cola y sus patas, una nutria plateada se habría paso hacía Krumm.

El patronus que Hermione había convocado atacaba ahora al vampiro con una furia imposible de ver en una nutria real, el ataque lo tomó completamente desprevenido y su capa quedó hecha trizas, su ropa fue también reducida a harapos.

Con un movimiento de su varita el nosferatu deshizo a la nutria que lo atacaba, al volver la cara a Hermione ella sonreía de lado, satisfecha.

– Herr–mio–ne querrida, no me matarrrás ¿verrdad, soy yo, Viktorrr.

–Viktor está muerto –se permitió soltar una lágrima- ahora le daré descanso a lo que queda de él. SOLARIS LUMOS!

El último grito del vampiro fue completamente diferente de los anteriores, no era como el de un murciélago o de un hombre, era algo espectral y potente. Por fortuna duró poco o Hermione habría quedado sorda.

Ella abrió los ojos y sólo vio un montón de restos calcinados entre los escombros de la mesa, luego se volvió hacia la salida, la cual parecía haber aparecido en algún momento mientras arrojaba su hechizo.

De pronto escuchó un ruido como de cenizas revolviéndose tras de ella, al volverse el cadáver semi carbonizado del vampiro la apuntaba temblorosamente con su varita. Habló al parecer con un gran esfuerzo pero su voz ni siquiera se pareció a la de Viktor Krum sino más bien fue como la de un anciano enfermo.

– a…ava…da k…k..ked…d..dav…

– NOSFERATU EXHUMAE!

Un rayo amarillo golpeó a lo que quedaba del vampiro haciéndolo volar en pedazos, Hermione se volteó sorprendida hacia la entrada y encontró a Remus Lupin con la varita extendida y aún echando chispas amarillas.

– PROFESOR LUPIN!

Su antiguo profesor de DCLAO esbozó una de sus adorables sonrisas.

– Hermione. Que bueno que estes…

Estaba a punto de decir "bien" cuando la adolescente lo abrazó enterrando la cara en su pecho, llorando amargamente.

– Está muerto… está muerto… y yo lo maté.

– Hermione tranquila, ese no era Viktor.

– QUÉ! –dijo ella apartándose de él- yo lo ví, cómo es posible?

– Poción multijugos con huesos de driade. Ese vampiro es Klaus Copérnical, un antiguo mago tenebroso que no encontró una mejor forma de hacerse inmortal que esa y mantuvo sus poderes atacando magos, la comunidad vampírica lo considera un renegado y puso precio a su cabeza, es por eso cada que vez que ataca a un mago toma la forma de alguien importante para él.

– …para despistar a los cazadores tanto magos como vampiros. Cómo lo supiste?

– El verdadero Victor Krum, descubrió el robo de algunas cosas personales suyas y descubrió la presencia del vampiro, luego de leer un artículo en "The Quibbler" le envió un mensaje al padre de Luna y ella nos lo hizo llegar a la posada en el Cuzco, donde nos encontramos con ustedes.

– Y por qué a él? Por qué no directamente?

–La comunidad vampírica pidió que se manejara el asunto en secreto para no arruinar su imagen ante la comunidad mágica, aún así revistas como la del padre de Luna publican los testimonios de los sobrevivientes, aunque la mayoría de magos las consideren patrañas.

Hermione se sintió de pronto avergonzada recordando todas las veces en las que había rechazado como tonterías las cosas que decía Luna sin siquiera considerar que pudiesen ser ciertas.

– Entonces todo lo que ella dice es verdad?

Lupin se rió.

– Yo no diría tanto, Sirius fue bastante alocado en su juventud pero me consta que jamás le dio por volverse cantante de rock. Por cierto, lo olvidaba Viktor te manda saludos.

El rostro de Hermione se iluminó con una sonrisa, volvió a abrazar a su antiguo profesor pero esta vez con alegría, él le devolvió el abrazo afectuosamente y luego reparó en algo al lado de la puerta.

– Creo que eso es tuyo, definitivamente no es mi talla.

Herm encontró una especie de túnica blanca colgada al lado de la salida, tenía los bordes con decoraciones geométricas de colores y figuras doradas con forma de soles, serpientes y aves, al tocarla sintió que era muy suave al tacto. Abajo estaban dos sandalias de cuero con las mismas figuras marcadas en las correas y un poco más allá había un medallón como el de los amautas pero un poco más pequeño.

– Si quieres puedo esperar afuera a que te cambies –dijo Lupin con una sonrisa mientras salía.

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

Ron volteó pálido de horror y vio que el cúmulo de piedras se desmoronaba y de debajo de él salía, seriamente herida, la acromántula. Dos de sus patas aún se encontraban entre las rocas y sangraba un líquido oscuro y verdoso por varios lugares; aún así con sus patas restantes y agitando sus pinzas avanzaba hacia él.

– Bolsa de carne, te destrozaré lentamente.

Ron intentó volverse y salir corriendo pero descubrió que esta vez estaba paralizado de horror, miró a todas partes, techo incluido y no halló nada que pudiera arrojarle encima.

– Te habría matado rápidamente, ahora te succionaré parte por parte, AHHHH, te provocaré mucho dolor.

Ron miro al piso, probablemente porque ahí no había una araña gigante avanzando para matarlo y encontró una rajadura en el puente, apenas al lado de donde se encontraba. Era fácil imaginar que si disparaba allí él, la acromántula y el puente, se caerían al fondo del abismo, el asunto entonces era ver qué era lo que prefería, si morir en las pinzas de una acromántula furiosa o aquello.

Apenas consiguió mover un poco el brazo y apuntar a la rajadura, el movimiento al parecer no preocupó mucho a la araña que comenzó a avanzar por el delgado puente de piedra.

– Acabaré contigo…

El pelirrojo cerró con fuerza los ojos y disparó en la rajadura. En esta ocasión el efecto fue inmediato, el puente se desmoronó y pudo escuchar cómo la acromántula caía hacia el abismo gritando.

Ron sentía cómo caía ingrávido, sintiendo que la muerte se le aproximaba… pero algo no encajaba, el aire debería estarlo azotando de abajo hacia arriba y no era así, abrió los ojos y descubrió que no estaba cayendo sino que flotaba sobre el abismo, al volverse vio a Kingsley Shaklebolt haciéndolo levitar con su varita.

–Eres un muchacho muy valiente o muy tonto, pero de todas maneras es un alivio haber llegado a tiempo.

–Sr. Shacklebolt! –exclamó Ron asombrado– usted estaba allí?

–Acabo de llegar, la puerta se abrió hace sólo unos instantes, por suerte justo a tiempo.

–Yo, ehh… cree que podría…

–Ya te traigo Ron, espera un poco.

El auror guió a Ron hasta donde él se encontraba y al depositarlo tuvo que sujetarlo ya que las piernas del pelirrojo estaban peligrosamente cerca de doblarse, al parecer el suceso había impresionado al chico más de lo que quería mostrar.

Cuando Ronald consiguió levantar la cabeza vio algo que se le había escapado hacía un momento: Tras de Kingsley había una túnica colgada en la pared, estaba seguro de no haberla visto ahí antes ya que su color blanco casi brillaba en la oscuridad, tenía bordes dorados con figuras extrañas bordadas, colgado al costado había un medallón y abajo unas sandalias.

–Deben ser para ti –dijo Shacklebolt luego de volverse siguiendo la mirada de Ron– definitivamente no es mi talla.

–Esta bien, pero no las sandalias –Ronald no quería arriesgarse a perder su único par de zapatillas.

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

Daniel miraba en todas direcciones buscando algún indicio que delatara al dragón, sabía que no era buena idea intentar verlo ya que el vipertooth era el más rápido de los dragones, por lo tanto para cuando uno podía verlo era demasiado tarde.

El otro problema era el veneno, metió la mano bajo su túnica desgarrada y sacó un frasquito y se bebió el contenido de un trago. Al igual que Hermione, él estaba preparado para enfrentar su mayor temor, pero su solución no era perfecta; aquel antídoto sólo retrasaba los efectos del veneno y si no encontraba ayuda pronto moriría sin remedio.

Vio venir hacia él una muralla de fuego y conjuró, justo a tiempo, un escudo de hielo que lo protegió mientras que el fuego lo pasaba de largo.

Más allá Harry sentía que se hundía en la desesperación, pero dentro de él surgía una sensación que dominaba su remordimiento; él sabía que su padrino lo amaba, Sirius jamás lo haría sufrir así, era su padrino… "las patas de cabra –pensó– ESE NO ES SIRIUS"

–Esto es TU culpa!

–CALLATE! _FLIPPENDO!_

El impostor salió volando hacia atrás y cayó rodando por las gradas.

Daniel por su lado intentaba no perder todavía todas sus facultades, debía derrotar al dragón cuanto antes pero este no aparecía. Les tenía pavor desde una misión en la selva en la que uno salió de la nada y carbonizó a un compañero a su lado en un instante, en aquella ocasión salvó la vida gracias a la rápida reacción del resto del equipo con quienes iba. En esta ocasión el miedo no era una opción, pero tampoco lo era la ayuda, estaba solo y así no podría derrotar al dragón, la única forma era con un trueno (los vipertooths son vulnerables a la alta electricidad) y sólo los magos con entrenamiento elemental podían conjurar uno, en grupos de no menos de tres.

El dragón salió de pronto de la nada y pasó a su lado rozándolo con su ala derecha, dejándole un corte profundo en el muslo que lo hizo caer al suelo.

Harry vio caer al espectro de Sirius pero este se recompuso y comenzó a correr de vuelta hacia él, de pronto a mitad de camino se transformó en Ron; Harry quedó por un momento indeciso, su amigo venía hacia él al parecer preocupado.

"Es un impostor, recuerda, es un impostor" cerró un instante los ojos y al volver a mirar descargó otra maldición sobre su amigo. Ronald recibió el impacto y cayó rodando por las escaleras, la caída le habría roto un par de huesos al original pero el impostor se levantó y volvió a cargar contra Harry.

Él ya estaba prevenido y se dijo a sí mismo que no importaba en quién se transformara, él le dispararía. Pero Ron no cambiaba, seguía corriendo hacia el ojiverde; cuando estaba a cuatro metros de él y a punto de recibir otra maldición, se transformó, para sorpresa de Harry, en su madre.

Esta vez Harry no consiguió reaccionar a tiempo y sintió cómo su madre, al principio feliz, lo derribaba al suelo y deformaba su gesto hasta hacerlo una grotesca mueca de ferocidad, sus manos lo sujetaban de los antebrazos y sus dedos se alargaban como queriendo clavársele en la carne. Él luchaba pero le faltaba fuerza para librarse de su atacante, finalmente con un grito consiguió doblar el brazo lo suficiente para apuntar al espectro y hacerlo salir volando hacia el velo al final de las escaleras, donde cayó con un grito. Aún así no estaba muy convencido de haberlo vencido.

Daniel trataba de mantenerse en guardia pero entre el veneno y el corte en la pierna ya se estaba sintiendo algo débil. Sabía que aquella era una prueba y en toda prueba hay un margen de éxito, entonces debía haber ahí algo que pudiera usar en contra del dragón ¿pero qué?

Conjuró un escudo a tiempo para desviar otro ataque del dragón, por desgracia esta vez sus garras consiguieron abrirse paso y rasguñarle el hombro.

"Una ventaja adicional, –pensaba– ¿la vara de oro?" observó la vara de oro que aún sostenía en su brazo rasguñado.

–Illapu –dijo.

Al pronunciar "rayo" en quechua, el extremo en punta roma de la vara comenzó a alargarse y a dividirse formando dos puntas, el formarse completamente un rayo eléctrico comenzó a danzar entre ellas produciendo un sonido zumbante "música para mis oídos" pensó Daniel.

Esta vez Daniel no se dejaría sorprender; cerró los ojos y concentró toda su atención en los sonidos que provenían de la oscuridad, ignorando tanto como podía los que provenían del lado de Harry; no podría ayudarlo si dejaba que el dragón lo matara.

Percibió un zumbido llegando desde su espalda, inmediatamente se volvió y gritó ILLAPA.

Un trueno salió de las puntas de la vara, alcanzando al vipertooth justo cuando iba a embestir contra Daniel. El dragón se retorció ante el inesperado ataque pero, indefenso contra el enorme voltaje que lo abrasaba, cayó al suelo y luego de intentar sin éxito alejarse, murió.

Mientras tanto el espectro no salía del velo, Harry se permitió dar un suspiro de alivio, en eso detrás del altar se abrió una puerta en la pared y por ella entró Hermione con una túnica blanca y un medallón en el pecho.

–HARRY, que bueno que te encontré, estás bien?

El ojiverde le apuntó inmediatamente con la varita.

–QUIETA! Déjame ver tus pies ahora mismo!

Hermione quedó desconcertada ante tal recibimiento.

–Qué te sucede, soy yo, Hermione, encontré esta túnica al salir de una habitación, me separé del profesor Lupin para buscarlos a Ron y a ti.

–Te lo advierto, no des un paso más, déjame ver tus pies.

–Estás loco? Está bien –se levantó un poco la túnica, ahí estaban sus zapatos– ahora puedes dejar de apuntarme?

–Krumm es tu novio?

–Qué? No, hay alguien más que me interesa y antes de que me malinterpretes, no eres tú.

Harry bajó su varita.

–Que bueno que seas tú.

Hermione sonrió aliviada y se acercó a Harry, cuando estuvo a tres metros de él, Harry levantó su varita hacia ella y dijo "Incedio".

Brotó una lengua de fuego que envolvió a la chica chillando, dio varias vueltas ardiendo en llamas y finalmente cayó de lado, desprendiéndose de sus pies dos pedazos de cuero chamuscado que ocultaban unas patas de cabra quemadas.

Harry escuchó unos pasos viniendo por detrás suyo y se volvió varita en mano.

–Tranquilo Harry, aquí está mi zapato.

Daniel venía cojeando con uno de sus zapatos en la mano. Harry vio hacia abajo y confirmó que él era quien decía ser.

–Daniel¿qué fue eso?

–Un chullachaky, si no me equivoco, es un demonio de la selva, lee tu mente y se transforma en alguien en quien tú confíes, por desgracia para él no puede transformar sus patas de cabra. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo, cómo sabías que esa no era Hermione? Yo estaba convencido.

–Conozco a Hermione desde hace años, la pregunta que le hice fue la clave.

–¿Acaso está con Krumm?

–La verdad no lo sé.

–¿QUÉ, y entonces? –preguntó Daniel desconcertado.

Harry sonrió de lado.

–Porque la verdadera Hermione me hubiera dicho que eso no era de mi incumbencia.

–Ya veo, –dijo Daniel sonriendo (a Harry le pareció una sonrisa un poco forzada)– el chullachaky leyó tu mente pero no tu intuición, se necesita algo más que datos para conocer a una persona –y se puso de nuevo el zapato, tocando los pasadores con la varita para que se ataran solos. El muchacho lo observaba preocupado, había visto las heridas del vipertooth, pero había otra cosa: se veía mareado y débil.

– ¿Estás bien?

– Si, no importa, salgamos de aquí…

Daniel tropezó y cayó al suelo, Harry fue inmediatamente a ayudarlo, fue ahí cuando vio de cerca la horrible mordida que tenía en la pierna.

–Te mordió!

–Estaré bien, tomé un paliativo, necesitamos llegar con los otros, se acaba el tiempo.

Harry lo apoyó en sus hombros y fueron caminando juntos hasta la entrada, ahí encontraron dos túnicas colgadas, eran de color rojo brillante, con bordes dorados y llevaban también dos medallones como los de los amautas.

–Supongo que es para nosotros –dijo Harry.

–Cambiémonos y vayámonos.

Luego de cambiarse salieron de la habitación llevando sus antiguas ropas en la mochila de Harry; tras de ellos, la habitación desaparecía en la más absoluta oscuridad.

* * *

Las disculpas de siempre por el retras, es difícil encontrar tiempo para una labor creativa por la que no te vayan a pagar. Pero tiene sus recompensas. Este es el capítulo más largo que he publicado hasta ahora, principalmente porque no he querido dejar a nadie con el sabor en la boca. Hace dos días, cuando estaba escribiendo la parte de Daniel y el vipertooth el disco duro se me plantó y de milagro tenía algo avanzado en la otra computadora, por suerte la inspiración esta vez no se me fue.

Debo agradecerle especialmente a Rowling por la precisa descripción de los vipertooths peruanos, aunque yo he supuesto que son vulnerables a los rayos debido a que en el Perú no se dan con frecuencia tormentas eléctricas.

El chullachaky (no recuerdo si ese es el nombre) es una leyenda selvática con la que he tenido una experiencia personal; durante un viaje con la gente de la universidad los lugareños nos contaron de ese demonio. Una noche alcancé a mi grupo cuando iban a ver un cementerio en el bosque, cuando me vieron me encontré con las linternas de todos apuntándome a los pies.

Ya faltan sólo dos capítulos para acabar, probablemente coincida con la publicación del sexto libro de Harry Potter. Como otros millones de personas yo ando contando los meses (aunque otros cuentan los días).

**Misakats**Me encantaría leer one–shots de la profesora Luminous, me parece un personaje muy interesante, mis one–shots ya están en mi cabeza, lo malo es que el tiempo de ponerlos en la pantalla tiende a ser escaso. Espero no haberte decepcionado con la maldición de manchay.

**Jeune**** Circe: **Muchas gracias por tu laaargo review, créeme no me molesta en lo absoluto recibir reviews largos, al contrario me encanta. Ya aquí lo aprendido da algunos frutos. Créeme, yo sé acerca de que te cambien los horarios, yo ahora estoy en recesión, en el estudio, aunque me conviene espabilarme cuanto antes (pero no antes de subir esto). Si quieres usar lo de Manchay no me opongo. Respecto a Hermione, a veces puede tener un carácter difícil, pero lo que me agrada de ella es su fortaleza interior. En el próximo capítulo se desenreda la trama, ahí es donde desarrollo el papel de Miguel, puede que todo acabe entonces, pero aún así pienso agregarle un epílogo a la historia en otro capítulo.

Capítulo vuelto a subir con correcciones.


	19. El pasadizo soñado

Disclaimer: Los personajes de los libros de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y este fan fiction está hecho absolutamente sin fines de lucro.

**Capítulo 19: El pasadizo del sueño**

Saliendo Harry y Daniel encontraron un cuerpo tirado en el suelo, cuando Harry lo levantó vio que era Tonks.

–Se nos adelantaron –dijo Daniel.

–Aún deben de estar por aquí.

Daniel le puso un hechizo aligerante al cuerpo y Harry se prestó a cargarla, el otro no se lo discutió, aunque tratara de aparentarlo su estado era cada vez peor.

Durante el camino Harry decidió preguntar algo que daba vueltas en su cabeza hacía ya tiempo.

–Ehh, señor Guevara…

–Llámame Daniel.

–Bueno, quería preguntar… Cuando Iván… ya sabe, en la casa del ermitaño, cuando él… mató a Isabel¿por qué no lo…?

–¿Por qué no lo maté? –dijo Daniel mirando a Harry inquisitivamente– déjame preguntarte un par de cosas antes de contestar¿fue Bellatrix la que mató a Sirius?

La pregunta alteró un poco a Harry pero de una u otra forma ya lo esperaba al iniciar esa conversación.

–Si.

–¿Quisieras matarla por lo que hizo?

El mago adolescente miró al suelo y volvió un instante al momento en que persiguió a Bellatrix Lestrange hasta la fuente de la hermandad mágica. Un sentimiento lo inundaba entonces y ahora. Claro que quería matarla.

–Si –dijo entre dientes y sin dejar de mirar al suelo.

–Nunca has matado a nadie, puedo notarlo... te diré que matar a alguien, aún en defensa propia, es un antes y un después en tu vida. Abre una puerta que no se cierra. –tomó un suspiro como haciendo acopio de fuerzas– Estamos en medio de una guerra Harry Potter y muchos de nosotros hemos tenido que matar para salvarnos o salvar a nuestros seres queridos. Si puedes aceptar un concejo de alguien que lo ha vivido: Retrasa cuanto puedas ese momento y si lo haces, hazlo por la mejor causa posible, nunca por furia o venganza. –Hizo una mueca de dolor, la infección parecía avanzar aprisa– Aunque venzamos en esta guerra nuestros enemigos tendrán la última venganza: Nos habrán hecho asesinos por su causa y nuestros motivos serán lo único que tendremos para justificar nuestros actos.

–¿Ante los demás?

–No, ante nosotros mismos.

–¿No tengo derecho a vengarme? –dijo Harry resentido.

–Supongo que si, –dijo Daniel con una extraña sonrisa– pero querer y deber no son necesariamente la misma cosa. Enojarse es fácil y lo fácil casi nunca es lo correcto, eso aprendí con la muerte de Isabel.

Harry quedó desconcertado con la respuesta, en eso escuchó el ruido de pisadas viniendo de los corredores al frente, depositó a Tonks en el piso y él y Daniel se pusieron en guardia.

De dos de los tres corredores salieron Hermione con Lupin y Ron con Kingsley.

Harry estuvo a punto de incendiar a Hermione, venía vestida exactamente igual como el chullachaky, con una túnica blanca y un medallón, pero ella llevaba puestas unas sandalias, Ron también llevaba una túnica y un medallón iguales, sólo que él aún llevaba puestas sus zapatillas. Además era poco probable que el profesor Lupin y Kingsley Shacklebolt fueran espectros.

– ¿Hermione?

–HARRY, DANIEL! –ella fue corriendo y los abrazó a ambos mientras ellos se miraban extrañados.

Ron también estuvo a punto de correr hacia ellos pero se contuvo luego de ver a su amiga, de todas maneras su cara no podía estar más feliz, en algún momento había creído que jamás volvería a verlos.

Harry ya se estaba sintiendo un poco embarazado así que se volvió hacia el pelirrojo y dijo:

–Ron, que bueno que estás aquí.

– ¿Ron? –dijo Hermione, quien por salir corriendo del pasadizo no lo vio.

Al volverse encontró a su amigo al lado del Sr. Shacklebolt y fue corriendo a donde él estaba, lo abrazó y le dio un fuerte beso en la mejilla en cuestión de segundos.

De pronto pareció darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se puso toda colorada. Ron estaba también como un tomate y ambos evitaron verse a los ojos. Lentamente se separaron.

– Ron, que bueno que estés bien –dijo ella en tono casual pero colorada y mirando a todos lados menos al frente.

– Si, tú también –respondió el aludido, también rojo y mirando al mismo lugar, es decir, a ninguna parte.

Lupin miraba la escena aguantando las ganas de reír, le hacía recordar sus días de adolescente, pero reírse en ese momento hubiera sido demasiado humillante para los chicos.

– Bueno¿de aquí para dónde? –dijo para desviar la atención hacia el problema.

– Por el otro corredor, hacia ahí se está orientando la vara –dijo Daniel.

– ¿Daniel, estás bien? –preguntó su amigo moreno.

– Estaré bien, no se preocupen, vamos.

– Lo mordió un vipertooth –dijo Harry, Daniel le envió una mirada muy dura pero recibió en respuesta una igual; Harry sabía lo que él haría en el lugar de Daniel y no pensaba dejar que tomara todo el riesgo.

Lupin y Hermione parecieron espantados al oírlo, Kingsley se acercó a la pierna de Daniel y examinó la herida.

– Tiene mal aspecto, necesitas atención inmediatamente.

– No hay atención en este lugar y seguro tú y Remus ya notaron que no pueden aparecerse en este sitio.

Kingsley no respondió pero sabía que Daniel tenía razón. Este continuó.

– Lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora es seguir¿está aquí Dumbledore?

– No –dijo Lupin– fue complicado, tuvimos que negociar con los amautas para entrar por la puerta principal y pusieron una condición: que él no entrara. Pero ofrecieron prestarnos su ayuda sin interferir.

–¿Interferir con qué? –preguntó Harry molesto.

Lupin y Shacklebolt no respondieron, aunque se notaba que querían decir algo.

–No podemos decírselos o dejarán de ayudarnos.

–Yo no los veo por ninguna parte –terció Ron.

–Sin embargo es probablemente gracias a ellos que Tonks aún sigue con vida y ustedes no salieron a una trampa.

–No evitaron que casi nos mataran en esas habitaciones –replicó Harry cada vez más molesto– ni los veo aquí salvando la vida de Daniel.

–Por lo que sé, está fuera de su poder.

–¡Entonces por mí ellos y su poder pueden irse al diablo! No quiero ni necesito de su ayuda –dicho esto Harry apoyó en un hombro a Daniel y siguió hacia el pasadizo que indicaba la vara.

Hermione no estaba de acuerdo con la explosión de su amigo, pero lo que le sucedió con el vampiro también la tenía resentida, de modo que fue con Harry, seguida de Ron, quien ahora cargaba a Tonks.

Lupin miró a su compañero como preguntando "¿Qué opinas?" y él movió negativamente la cabeza, aunque tuvo que admitir que luego de ver lo que los chicos habían pasado no podía culparlos.

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

–¿Se han reportado los otros?

–No amo, ninguno ha regresado, al parecer fueron derrotados.

–Estúpidos, no importa, el espectáculo ya está en marcha y de una u otra forma nuestros invitados estarán en primera fila, para verme convertirme en un Dios. Haz pasar a nuestro invitado de honor y coloca el último dispositivo alrededor del altar –luego clavando una mirada espeluznante con sus ojos rojos, dijo a Colagusano– …y no cometas errores.

–S…si amo –dijo el lacayo tembloroso y salió de prisa.

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

Miguel Guevara había nacido y crecido en una pensión que administraba su madre junto a su familia, la pensión pertenecía a una familia que en alguna época había tenido un status muy alto debido a los negocios del abuelo. Uno de esos negocios era precisamente aquella pensión, ubicada en un distrito conocido por su vida bohemia y sus buenos vecinos.

Desgraciadamente para cuando Miguel nació aquel distrito se había venido a menos y alrededor del barrio donde se encontraba la pensión habían proliferado callejones que comenzaron a albergar toda clase de delincuentes. Para colmo de males el abuelo (quien no era un tipo muy querido pero era el único empresario de su familia) murió de un infarto, dejando todos sus negocios a sus socios y su familia. Los socios, hábiles para los negocios, se las arreglaron para despojar a la familia del abuelo de todo excepto la pensión, la cual por su ubicación estaba al parecer condenada a la quiebra.

La familia del abuelo entonces se mudó a vivir allí. El lugar habría quebrado, de no haber sido por la administración de la madre de Miguel, quien inmediatamente la convirtió en un hostal y comenzó a recibir a los clientes locales a precios más accesibles, lo que sucedía adentro era algo que prefería pasar por alto mientras siguieran habiendo ingresos.

Por desgracia los comechados de los dueños, incapaces de mantener su estilo de vida con sus pobres ingresos, se dedicaron a saquear la caja chica del hostal para pagarse sus parrandas, haciendo que la administradora tuviera que hacer otros negocios como poner un restorán en la cochera en sus horas libres para poder mantenerse a ella y a su familia.

En medio de todo aquello, Miguel creció junto a los niños del barrio, los cuales formaban a menudo pandillas. Su madre constantemente lo regañaba y le pedía que diera un buen ejemplo a sus hermanos, pero éstos al parecer acabaron tomándolo como un ejemplo de lo que no se debe hacer y culminaron sus estudios.

Miguel en cambio iba de caída en recaída, la familia de Daniel lo apoyaba para que se reformara, ya que todos eran gente honesta y trabajadora, pero él desarrolló un serio problema con la bebida, que no mejoró con su propensión a las peleas.

Se encontraba trabajando como guardián en la Municipalidad cuando se le acercó un hombre vestido de manera extraña ofreciéndole un "pequeño trabajo" bien pagado. Él podía oler un trato sucio, había hecho varios, pero en aquel momento estaba intentando una vez más reformarse de modo que se rehusó. De inmediato el desconocido le aseguró que no se trataba de drogas ni de ningún tipo de robo, simplemente de "huaquear" (término con el que se denomina a la práctica ilegal de profanar santuarios históricos en busca de objetos antiguos que vender). Miguel aceptó encantado, entre sus amigos aquello era una práctica común, tres días después viajaba al Cuzco con todo pagado, según le dijeron el santuario estaba en terrenos de su familia y podrían dividir las ganancias.

No recordaba muy bien los detalles de cómo llegó a aquel lugar, pero se encontraba en una habitación de adobe tomando un delicioso almuerzo y con unas monedas de oro en el bolsillo que no sabía cómo había obtenido, de tanto en tanto venía su misterioso "socio" y le hablaba de que pronto sería el momento para conocer a su jefe y recoger el tesoro. Miguel estaba tan entusiasmado por la idea de una fortuna fácil que no notaba la sonrisa maliciosa que se formaba en su interlocutor.

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

Harry avanzaba por una larga escalera dentro de un túnel ayudando a Daniel, todo el lugar estaba iluminado por antorchas y a su alrededor habían serpientes grabadas en las paredes, sólo que estas no tenían la imagen maligna de la marca oscura, eran inexpresivas y avanzaban como imitando el cauce de un río. Recordó sus sueños, aquel corredor tenía un gran parecido excepto por la escalera.

Tras él venían Ron y Hermione y un poco más atrás Lupin y Kingsley. Llegando al final de la escalera Harry se detuvo en seco, Daniel volvió la mirada al frente y ambos reconocieron el escenario: el pasadizo de sus sueños, totalmente idéntico y al final se alcanzaba a vislumbrar la entrada en forma de trapecio.

Al llegar a la entrada al arco trapezoidal otra estancia pareció iluminarse, Harry y Daniel la reconocieron de inmediato, era la estancia donde estaba el tumi, con los nichos alrededor y el pilar en el centro.

Solo que el pilar estaba vacío.

–Debería estar aquí.

Había algo nuevo, una cinta negra que se veía esponjosa se encontraba amontonada al pie del altar, al verla Daniel se apoyó en la vara para poder sostenerse por sí mismo.

–Es una trampa.

Mientras lo decía la cinta se disparó velozmente hacia Harry y se le enroscó en la cintura, luego surgió del centro de la habitación un vapor luminoso que se expandió como una explosión, creando un huracán que hizo que los pies les resbalaran del piso, cayendo de cara al suelo, al volverse vieron en la entrada un muro bajando y cerrándola como si fuera una persiana, justo antes de terminar de cerrarse entraron Hermione a gatas y Ron rodando.

–¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó ella alterada– ¡apenas tuvimos tiempo de llegar a la entrada!

–Una trampa colocada aquí para cuando llegáramos –dijo Daniel– ¿Dónde están Tonks, Lupin y Kingsley?

–El huracán se los llevó escalera abajo, incluso me arrebató el cuerpo de Tonks de las manos.

–¿Sólo a ellos¿Y por qué no a ustedes? –preguntó Harry honestamente intrigado, probablemente hubiera preferido que ellos también quedaran fuera pero no se le ocurrió en ese momento.

–No lo sé –dijo Hermione– yo no sentí que el huracán me empujara aunque me costaba ver a través de la neblina, me demoré porque tuve que ayudar a Ron a subir, él estaba en el suelo boca abajo.

–No fue mi culpa –dijo Ron defendiéndose– sentí como si alguien hubiera deslizado una alfombra debajo de mí, tuve que subir a gatas.

–Tal vez sean estos trajes –dijo Harry pensativamente– Daniel y yo también caímos al piso pero Hermione fue la única que se puso las sandalias, probablemente por eso no perdió el equilibrio.

–Harry qué tienes atado en la cintura?

–Es una cuerda sabueso, –dijo Daniel– cerca de donde la ataron tiene un pedazo de la ropa de Harry, al parecer lo esperaba para evitar que el huracán se lo llevara.

Harry al observar la cuerda reconoció el pedazo de ropa, se lo sacó Colagusano el día que Voldemort recuperó sus poderes.

–Querían que Harry se quedara acá, pero por qué? –dijo Ron.

–No lo sé, pero tenemos el elemento sorpresa –dijo Daniel apoyándose en la vara con dificultad– ellos no esperan que estemos aquí, podemos sorprenderlos.

De pronto el pequeño altar que había en el centro de la habitación brilló con un resplandor dorado y la cinta se iluminó entre este y Harry.

–¿Y eso? –exclamó Ron.

–El altar es ahora un traslador –observó Hermione– y la cinta iba a retener a Harry y luego a conectarlo con el traslador para que lo transportara.

–La trampa era para que sólo él fuera transportado.

–Entonces no debo hacerlos esperar –dijo el ojiverde.

–¿Estás loco? –dijo Hermione furiosa– quién sabe qué te espera al otro lado?

–Voldemort obtendrá lo que quiere si no voy.

–Te acompañaremos –insistió Ron.

–Todos –ratificó Daniel con un visible esfuerzo por erguirse apoyándose en la vara.

No había mucho que discutir, Harry lo sabía, de modo que ayudó a Daniel a acercarse al pilar.

–Pero cómo lo haremos, no ha funcionado conmigo.

–Creo que fue por la ropa –dijo su amiga– tal vez si ponemos todos al mismo una mano sobre el traslador funcionará, igual que con Harry y Cedric al final del torneo de los tres magos.

Ron y Hermione se colocaron alrededor del pequeño altar y sostuvieron sus manos encima, contaron hasta tres y todos colocaron una mano sobre él.

* * *

Este capítulo está un poco más corto que el anterior, decidí partirlo por la mitad, la siguiente parte no tarda en llegar. Por el mismo motivo el fic tendrá uno o dos capítulos más.

Le agradezco a Zowy los reviews de los primeros capítulos y ando extrañando las opiniones de Jeune Circe y Misakats. Creo que yo tambien ando un poco atrasado, en fin, nos leemos.

Dorian Crow


	20. El compañero caído

Finalmente sucedió, me estoy acercando al final, escribir este fic ha sido una de las experiencias más gratificantes que he tenido, sobretodo por poder reflexionar sobre temas como la identidad, mi país y la lucha entre el bien y el mal, mientras vivo aventuras en el universo de Harry Potter. Todo eso y recibir sus comentarios y opiniones es genial.

Aún no termina, pero desde aquí las cosas van en la recta final. Una vez más señalo que todos los personajes de los libros de Harry Potter y los pasajes de sus libros son absoluta propiedad de J.K. Rowling, quien tiene toda mi gratitud por su obra.

**Capítulo 20: El compañero caído.**

Inmediatamente sintieron la familiar sensación de vacío y viaje frenético, para luego aparecer en una gran habitación alargada y sin esquinas, cuyas paredes de piedra estaban iluminadas por antorchas.

Era como haber llegado a una cámara mortuoria, sensación producida tal vez por la luz amarilla de las antorchas o por el suelo de tierra apisonada. A menos de cuatro metros de ellos había un escalón que daba a una parte del terreno un poco más elevada y luego de eso la luz iluminaba apenas lo suficiente para que Daniel reconociera a una persona que se encontraba en las penumbras, parado por encima de ellos.

–MIGUEL!

–Dany eres tú? –su primo estaba sorprendido pero ni aún así podía sentir respeto hacia Daniel.

Daniel al escuchar el sobrenombre se limitó a levantar una ceja mirando con fastidio a su primo.

–Así es Micky, ven que te tengo que decir algo urgente.

–Ahora no. Puedes creer que estamos filmando una película? Me van a pagar en monedas de oro tan sólo por recoger una estatua de oro de un altar y decir unas palabras en quechua!

–NO, ven un momento, debo advertirte…

–Están filmando ahora –Miguel señaló con la cabeza dos luces rojas en las penumbras donde debía haber una cámara; frente a él dos pequeñas antorchas se encendieron y todos pudieron ver una reproducción exacta del altar del tumi, con la estatuilla colocada y brillando dorada sobre la pequeña plataforma, de hecho, se podía decir que resplandecía.

–MIGUEL DETENTE! NO ES LO QUE PARECE.

–Lo sé –dijo aburrido– también la estatuilla es mía, la huaquearon en tierras de la familia, pero querían esta actuación para "documentarlo", luego se las venderé y están pagando en monedas de oro,… si quieres te doy una pero no interrum…

–CALLATE, eso es un engaño, si la tocas…

De improviso una cuerdas se levantaron de la tierra y se enroscaron alrededor de Daniel y de la vara de oro, amordazándolo y dejándolo inmóvil. Harry al verlo tomó la posta e intentó ir hacia Miguel, dejando su mochila en el suelo, pero chocó contra lo que al parecer era una barrera invisible. Apuntó a ella y disparó evitando por milímetros a su propia maldición, la cual se reflejó hacia él limpiamente.

Ron y Hermione apuntaron también sus varitas hacia Miguel y el escudo (ambos estaban en el camino), dudaron luego de ver a Harry pero de todas manera lo intentaron con hechizos diferentes. Ron usó un hechizo cortante y al hacerse a un lado su hechizo reflejado le cortó un mechón rojo del cabello. Hermione trató de incendiar la barrera pero el fuego se espació peligrosamente en todas direcciones al tocarla.

Miguel dio un paso más sin darse cuenta de la batalla que se libraba a su costado (por un instante pareció desorientado y luego pareció olvidar que ellos estaban ahí), tomó el tumi y murmuró unas palabras interpretando pésimamente a un sacerdote chimú.

Pero lo importante no fue la actuación, inmediatamente después de decir las palabras los ojos del tumi comenzaron a emitir un resplandor cegador iluminándolo todo, incluso la estancia a oscuras con las dos luces rojas, donde Miguel suponía que estaban las cámaras revelando los ojos de un caballero terriblemente deforme, sin rasgos faciales, con túnica y capa negras y con la piel totalmente blanca.

La visión lo llenó de terror, pero no podía moverse, afuera de la barrera Daniel postrado en el suelo por las cuerdas y cada vez más débil, intentaba en vano liberarse.

De pronto Harry tuvo una idea:

–Usen los medallones! – les dijo a sus amigos, los tres avanzaron sosteniéndolos por delante hasta que tocaron el escudo, este se estremeció pero tan sólo se curvó hacia adentro.

–No funciona! –dijo Ron frustrado, en eso Hermione tuvo un chispazo de inspiración.

–La magia de los amautas proviene de la mente y el espíritu, debemos enfocarnos en lo que hacemos para que los medallones funcionen!

Los tres visualizaron claramente la barrera rompiéndose con el contacto de los medallones, al acercarse la barrera osciló al contacto y luego cuando presionaron más contra ella, se rompió.

–LO HICIMOS –dijo Harry volviéndose hacia Daniel pero al verlo estaba tendido en el suelo, inmóvil –DANIEL!

Los tres se precipitaron hacia él, pero tenía la piel verdosa y estaba totalmente inmóvil.

–No siento su respiración –le dijo Ron a Harry mirándolo con angustia.

–No encuentro su pulso –susurró Hermione igual de angustiada y al borde de las lágrimas.

–Mierda! –Dijo Harry golpeando el suelo con su puño, luego volviéndose hacia el altar –debemos detener a Miguel o todo habrá sido en vano.

Los tres se pusieron de pié completamente resueltos, pero palidecieron al ver al lado de Miguel (quien temblaba de pies a cabeza) a Lord Voldemort.

–El que ustedes aún sigan vivos es ya bastante impresionante, –dijo con su voz fría y cruel– me he tomado bastantes molestias para traerte aquí Potter pero ciertamente no esperaba que llegaras acompañado. –Sonrió con suficiencia como quien no se perturba por ver cambiados sus planes.

–Y por qué las molestias entonces? –dijo Harry tratando de disimular su miedo.

–Verás Potter, estando bajo la protección de Dumbledore siempre era riesgoso enfrentarte, pero aquí, lejos de él y a punto de convertirme en un Dios, puedo afirmar sin temor a equivocarme que nada impedirá que acabe contigo y luego con ese estúpido anciano entrometido.

–Llevamos las túnicas y los medallones de los amautas –dijo Harry, tanto para que lo escuchen Voldemort como sus amigos– no permitiremos que esto se lleve a cabo.

La risa de Lord Voldemort inundó la estancia.

–Esto YA está llevándose a cabo. Dime muggle, está caliente esa estatuilla?

Miguel a pesar de no ser llamado por su nombre se sintió claramente aludido:

–Quema, QUEMA, QUÍTENMELA!

–SUÉLTALA! –gritó Harry.

–NO PUEDO… AAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

El tumi parecía al rojo vivo, repentinamente lanzó una lengua de fuego y en cuestión de segundos el cuerpo de Miguel quedó reducido a cenizas, el tumi no dejó de brillar y quedo flotando, dando vueltas en el mismo lugar donde las manos carbonizadas de Miguel lo soltaron.

–No iba a correr el riesgo de darle el ritual completo a ese muggle, –dijo Voldemort satisfecho– bastaba con la primera parte para despertar su poder, sin las palabras del desafío el tumi le hizo lo que hace con todos.

–Asesino –dijo Harry entre dientes.

–Si fueras la mitad del gran mago que dicen que eres, sabrías que la vida de un muggle no es nada comparado a convertirse en un Dios viviente. Y hablando de seres insignificantes, me pregunto qué debería hacer con esos amigos tuyos que trajiste.

Harry sintió un gran escalofrío correr por su espalda, se volvió a ver a Hermione, más cerca de él y a Ron, quien por alguna razón se había quedado rezagado.

–CRUCIO –dijo Voldemort apuntando a Hermione pero ella levantó su medallón y el hechizo se desvió hacia el suelo donde fue absorbido, al momento ella gimió soltando el medallón y agarrándose la mano. Harry se acercó a ella.

–Me dolió, pero logré desviar la peor parte.

–Así que estos son los famosos medallones de los amautas –Voldemort ahora tenía en la voz cierto deje de codicia– sólo me interesas tú Potter, si tus amigos entregan sus medallones los dejaré vivir, estoy siendo más que generoso así que no repetiré mi oferta.

Harry miró nerviosamente a su amiga, Ron parecía haberse quedado muy atrás pues no advirtió su presencia al volverse.

–Tal vez deberían aceptar su oferta –les dijo en voz baja, sin dejar de mirar a Lord Voldemort.

–No lo haré, no le daré nuevas armas a un asesino.

–Si los mata igual las tendrá.

–Ya tomé una decisión –dijo Hermione rotundamente.

–Y tú Ron? –preguntó Harry

Ron no estaba.

Voldemort levantó su varita en dirección a Harry y Hermione pero en el último momento la desvió hacia la derecha en un amplio arco hasta donde se encontraba el tumi y luego con un ademán enérgico la regresó hacia delante.

Frente a los chicos Ron fue arrojado desde donde se encontraba el tumi y un poco más allá de él la capa invisible.

–Estúpido traidor a la sangre, de veras esperabas escabullirte hasta la reliquia sin que yo me diera cuenta?

–N-no… –dijo Ron tembloroso aunque satisfecho– tampoco lo intentaba.

–QUÉ? –Voldemort se volvió hacia la reliquia y vio aparecer lentamente, primero transparente y luego más opaco, a Daniel Guevara, apoyándose precariamente en la vara de oro, la cual tenía la forma de una espada afilada.

Estaba peor que nunca, su piel verdosa estaba marcada con venas negras, parecía estar haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por mantenerse conciente y en pié, pero aún así levantaba una mano temblorosa hacia el tumi.

–Cómo diab…? –comenzó a preguntar Harry.

–Yo lo ayudé –dijo Ron– lo distraje mientras él se dirigía hacia la reliquia, oculto por el polvo de invisibilidad.

Voldemort lanzó un rayo hacia el que se suponía era el cuerpo de Daniel abajo y este se desintegró en una nube de polvo. Miró a Ron y luego a Daniel y siseó "una trampa".

Lo siguiente que sucedió fue tan rápido que Harry apenas pudo entenderlo: Lord Voldemort lanzó la maldición asesina contra Daniel pero el resplandor del tumi lo hizo rebotar lejos.

Luego un resplandor cegador surgió de la reliquia, la luz parecía sólida a su alrededor, todos, incluso Voldemort, cerraron los ojos. Luego de unos segundos la luz disminuyó apenas lo suficiente para poder ver nuevamente, Harry vio entonces a Daniel firmemente de pié en el centro de la luz, sosteniendo el tumi en alto con ambas manos, hablaba en un idioma incomprensible y en su piel aquellas horribles venas negras se estaban desdibujando; sus heridas (visibles a través de los desgarrones de su pantalón) estaban supurando el veneno fuera de su cuerpo al tiempo que se cerraban y la vara ahora yacía tirada en el suelo.

La luz del tumi disminuyó hasta desaparecer, ahora quien resplandecía era Daniel, sus ojos y su piel emitían un resplandor blanquecino. Miraba a Voldemort con odio.

– Mataste a mis amigos –dijo con una voz atronadora que recordaba a la del espíritu del lago.

– Estaban en mi camino.

Harry escuchó la maldad y la arrogancia en las palabras de Voldemort, pero había algo más, algo que escuchó incrédulo: en su voz había algo de preocupación.

– Mandaste a matar a Isabel.

– Tú también deseabas matarla, en eso te tomé ventaja.

Así era, por primera vez en su vida Harry oía a Voldemort preocupado, al parecer preocupado por su vida.

– Ya no hablas sólo con Daniel Guevara¡ES TAMBIÉN A NAYLAMP A QUIEN DEBERÁS RENDIR CUENTAS!

Los ojos de Daniel comenzaron a arder, arrojando pequeñas lenguas de fuego hacia arriba y los lados, alrededor de su cabeza se formó una especie de aura dorada con forma de una media luna; con aquellas características se veía vagamente similar al personaje de la estatuilla.

Voldemort levantó su varita y Harry vio incrédulo que daba un paso hacia atrás, aquello debería alegrarlo, pero algo no le gustaba, Daniel se veía cada vez menos humano… y parecía gozar con el miedo que causaba en su presa.

– Lord Voldemort no rinde cuentas a nadie.

– Me temes.

Daniel–Naylamp sonrió satisfecho, los ojos rojos de Voldemort también brillaron con fuerza y gritó: AVADA KEDAVRA.

– Protego

El hechizo protego no podía detener la maldición asesina, pero aquel no sólo la detuvo sino que la reflejó hacia su dueño. Voldemort, tomado por sorpresa, conjuró su escudo justo a tiempo haciendo que la maldición estallara en varios pequeños rayos.

Harry se arrojó al suelo e inmediatamente volteó a ver a sus amigos, Ron estaba sobre Hermione, al parecer la había arrojado al suelo justo a tiempo, todo estaría bien si se mantenían cuerpo a tierra.

Daniel–Naylamp apuntó con su varita y dijo: "Impedimenta".

El hechizo rompió el escudo y arrojó a Voldemort varios metros contra la pared más cercana, él se recompuso, lanzando la maldición cruciatum sobre Daniel, él hizo un ademán con la varita y el rayo también estalló. Voldemort movió su varita y del piso se levantaron varios guerreros de piedra alrededor de su adversario.

Él apenas movió al cabeza a los lados para observar de soslayo las estatuas vivientes que lo amenazaban, luego hizo un movimiento circular con la varita y todos explotaron con tanta fuerza que Harry una vez más se arrojó al suelo para protegerse de las esquirlas.

Al volverse hacia sus amigos vio a Ron en la misma posición sobre Herm, no quería pensar nada malo pero le parecía extraño que su amigo no se quitara de ahí y lo más extraño aún, que ella lo permitiera.

Otro hechizo letal destruido pasó cerca de él, aquello era una zona de guerra, lo mejor era ponerse a cubierto lo antes posible. Daniel y Voldemort peleaban como dos demonios, conjurando monstruos o lanzándose maldiciones que el otro hacía estallar. Harry intentó arrastrarse hacia Ron, probablemente estaba paralizado por la situación y prefería mantener a salvo a su amiga.

Sin embargo el silencio lo hizo volver la atención hacia la pelea; Voldemort había desaparecido, en su lugar cientos de serpientes se dirigían hacia Daniel. Ahora el aura que lo cubría, además de asemejarlo al tumi, formaba a un ser más grande, hecho como de fuego blanco, que seguía los movimientos de Daniel como una extensión de su persona, dándole poder adicional a sus hechizos. Con su varita echando chispas dibujó una línea sinuosa alrededor de sí mismo cuatro veces y la estela se convirtió en una inmensa anaconda, la boa dirigió su cabeza de medio metro sobre las serpientes y las devoró en cuestión de segundos, luego dirigió la vista alrededor, buscando.

Harry ya temía que fuera a lanzarse contra ellos, pero la enorme yacumama() detuvo su escrutinio en un punto vacío y se disparó en aquella dirección. Antes de alcanzar su objetivo un poderoso rayo rojo surgió y la partió por la mitad, ambos pedazos se desmaterializaron en cenizas antes de tocar el suelo.

El tumi de pronto trató de moverse fuera de las manos de Daniel, él invocó un anillo dorado rodeándolo justo a la altura de la mano con la que lo sujetaba. De su varita surgió un haz de luz violeta que barrió todo el lugar hasta que logro "ver" a Lord Voldemort.

– Expeliarmus

La varita voló de las manos de Voldemort a pesar del segundo escudo que invocó. Daniel sonrió, con una sonrisa sádica y cruel que marcó en su rostro el último rasgo análogo al del tumi.

– Avada…

– DANIEL NO!

Harry se había interpuesto entre él y Voldemort, entendió de pronto lo que estaba sucediendo y lo que sucedería si Daniel asesinaba a sangre fría a su enemigo.

– Si lo matas le pertenecerás a Naylamp. Deja el tumi!

Se hizo el silencio, Daniel observaba a Harry, su expresión era la de quien intenta recordar dónde ha visto a quien tiene enfrente.

A su alrededor el aura por primera vez pareció actuar por sí misma, hablaba como un eco cuyo origen era difícil de determinar, pero Harry estaba seguro de que le hablaba a Daniel.

"Ignora al chico, estás a un paso de vengar la muerte de todos tus amigos"

– Nunca debemos matar por furia o venganza, tú me lo enseñaste– Dijo Harry.

Daniel sacudió la cabeza un par de veces, abría y cerraba los ojos, librando una lucha al parecer consigo mismo. El fuego en sus ojos diminuyó y se hizo blanquecino.

"El mató a Isabel –insistía la voz espectral alrededor de él mientras Daniel parecía luchar nuevamente contra una infección– deseas matarlo"

– Deber y querer no son lo mismo.

"Sólo necesitas un hechizo más y librarás al mundo de tu enemigo".

– LO FÁCIL NO SIEMPRE ES LO CORRECTO, Daniel, sé que me escuchas, no dejes que te utilice.

Daniel ahora parecía luchar contra la maldición cruciatus, cayó de rodillas y al levantar la mirada sus ojos volvían a tener pupilas pero el brillo en ellos seguía allí en forma intermitente.

– No puedo –dijo– hay mucho odio en mí… no puedo expulsarlo.

"Tú y yo nos parecemos –comenzó a decir la voz– no puedes expulsarme sin destruir una parte de ti mismo"

Harry sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

– Daniel dámelo a mí, yo lo expulsaré

"No lo hagas"

– Tómalo –dijo Daniel y estiró la mano que sostenía el tumi.

Harry ya estaba a punto de recibir la estatuilla cuando un rayo escarlata la golpeó, enviándola a rodar a unos metros. A su derecha Lord Voldemort sonreía satisfecho.

– Hiciste lo que yo no podía hacer, –dijo con una sonrisa vil– lo convenciste de dejar el poder por sí mismo, saldaré esa deuda contigo permitiendo a tus amigos vivir para contar la historia de mi ascenso a la divinidad, es decir –y al decirlo su sonrisa se hizo más insana– a los que te quedan.

Harry se volvió alarmado a Daniel, pero él parecía estar bien, el brillo y el aura que lo rodeaban habían desaparecido, incluso sus heridas estaban curadas; estaba débil pero bien.

Entonces sus peores temores se materializaron, al volver la vista atrás sus amigos seguían exactamente donde los vio por última vez.

Y Ron aún estaba cubriendo a Hermione.

Olvidando que su enemigo mortal estaba a su espalda, que el tumi se encontraba a menos de tres metros, incluso que dejaba a Daniel a merced de Lord Voldemort; corrió hacía ellos. Cada paso parecía alejarlo más, los segundos se hacían horas mientras sentía que en lugar de acercarse se alejaba, como para darle tiempo de analizar con cuidado el cuadro adelante: sus amigos totalmente inmóviles al punto que no podía percibir siquiera el ligero movimiento que delata la respiración, parecían estatuas. "Tal vez lo son" pensó "probablemente dejaron un sustituto tras de ellos igual que Daniel", aquello no era convincente pero tenía que ser cierto, no podía, sencillamente no podía concebir la posibilidad de que uno de ellos –o los dos– estuviera…

Un ligero movimiento en la espalda de Ron le reveló a Harry que aún respiraba, el tiempo volvió a su ritmo normal mientras él sonreía de lado a lado, "Voldemort, bastardo sádico y cruel, así que sólo querías torturarme psicológicamente, te haré tragar tus palabras cuando obtenga el tumi" pensó.

Llegó en cuestión de segundos a donde estaba su amigo y lo apartó a un lado

– No te preocupes, ella estará bien sin que la…

Al ver a su amiga Harry no llegó a decir "aplastes".

Hermione miraba fijamente hacia arriba, tenía la boca abierta con una expresión aterrorizada, sus ojos estaban rojos por no parpadear y las lágrimas caían de ellos como un reguero ininterrumpido, su respiración era tan agitada que su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, estaba en shock. Harry volvió la vista mecánicamente hacia la izquierda, intuía la razón pero tenía que verlo para creerlo.

Ahí estaba Ron, también con la mirada fija pero seca, no respiraba, Harry dedujo sin esfuerzo que lo que vio fue la respiración de Hermione levantando su cuerpo inerte, su piel estaba pálida resaltando el color de sus pecas, estaba muerto, su mejor amigo estaba muerto.

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

…_Había regresado el chico del sapo, pero llevaba a una niña con él. La muchacha ya llevaba la tú­nica de Hogwarts._

—_¿Alguien ha visto un sapo? Neville perdió uno —dijo. (…)._

—_Ya le hemos dicho que no —dijo Ron, pero la niña no lo escuchaba. Estaba mirando la varita que tenía en la mano._

—_Oh¿estás haciendo magia? Entonces vamos a verlo._

_Se sentó. Ron pareció desconcertado._

—_Eh... de acuerdo. —Se aclaró la garganta—. «Rayo de sol, margaritas, volved amarilla a esta tonta ratita.»_

_No pasó nada._

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

—_Ya casi estamos —murmuró de pronto—. Déjenme pensar... déjenme pensar._

_La reina blanca volvió su cara sin rostro hacia Ron._

—_Sí... —murmuró Ron—. Es la única forma... tengo que dejar que me cojan._

—_¡NO! —gritaron Harry y Hermione._

—_¡Esto es ajedrez! —dijo enfadado Ron—. ¡Hay que ha­cer algunos sacrificios! Yo daré un paso adelante y ella me coge­rá... Eso te dejará libre para hacer jaque mate al rey, Harry._

—_Pero..._

—_¿Quieres detener a Snape o no?_

—_Ron..._

—_¡Si no se dan prisa va a conseguir la Piedra!_

_No había nada que hacer._

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

—_Harry —dijo Ron muy serio—, quienquiera que pu­siera tu nombre en el cáliz de fuego, creo que quería ma­tarte._

_Fue como si las últimas semanas no hubieran existido, como si Harry viera a Ron por primera vez después de haber sido elegido campeón._

—_Lo has comprendido¿eh? —contestó Harry fríamente—. Te ha costado trabajo._

_(…) Ron abrió la boca con aire vacilante. Harry se dio cuenta de que quería disculparse y comprendió que no necesitaba oír las excusas._

—_Está bien —dijo, antes de que Ron hablara—. Olvídalo._

—_No —replicó Ron—. Yo no debería haber..._

—_¡Olvídalo!_

_ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª_

_A Weasley vamos a coronar..._

—_Y me encantaría que dejaran de cantar esa estúpida canción —añadió Hermione (…)_

_A Weasley vamos a coronar. _

_A Weasley vamos a coronar. _

_La quaffle consiguió parar. _

_A Weasley vamos a coronar..._

—_No... —susurró Hermione con voz queda. _

—_¡SÍ! —exclamó Harry._

—_¡HARRY¡HERMIONE! —gritó Ron, que enarbolaba la copa de plata de quidditch y estaba loco de alegría—. ¡LO HEMOS CONSEGUIDO¡HEMOS GANADO!_

_ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª_

Hermione se levantó abrazando a Harry, el abrazo era tan fuerte que sus brazos temblaban rígidos, como si tuviera un precipicio a su espalda.

–F…fue por mí… –dijo entre susurros– se arrojó para protegerme… es mi culp…

–NO! –gritó Harry cogiendo a su amiga por los hombros y separándola de él con fuerza para que pudiera verlo a la cara– sólo hay un responsable de todo esto, –volvió la vista hacia Voldemort– y voy a acabar con él ahora.

_ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª_

En una habitación oscura dos figuras comparten su dolor en tal forma que parecieran ser un solo ser doliente.

"Se ha cumplido el designio, el compañero ha caído"

"Era necesario, ahora el Apu intervendrá y finalmente, luego de ochocientos años, la pesadilla terminará"

* * *

Un mes más y un capítulo más, o fueron dos meses? El tiempo por aquí ha volado en medio de tantas cosas. Lamento el retraso, pero les agradezco el apoyo, me gustaron mucho sus reviews.

Nota aparte: Ya leí el sexto libro, no diré nada excepto que es el que más me ha impresionado hasta ahora, no tengo problema en esperar el tiempo que a Rowling le tome terminar el séptimo libro porque la impresión todavía me dura. Además sospecho que será su obra maestra.

Contesto Reviews.-

**Chiito:** Que bueno que te guste amora. De ti es la primera persona de quien espero su opinión.

**Love-poison:** Perdón por la demora, espero que haya valido la pena. Gracias por tu opinión.

**Marce:** Gracias, gracias, GRACIAS, por tus hermosos reviews. Bueno, ya lo sabes ahora, no mataré a Daniel. Lo del "beta" seguro cuando termine, lo que espero no tarde mucho, de aquí pienso hacer algunos one shots y un capítulo especial referente al sexto libro (quienes no lo hayan leído abstenerse).

**Misakats:** Ahora ya lo sabes, no pienso matar a Daniel, no en esta historia al menos. La definición viene después, nuevamente gracias por tus comentarios. Espero que este capítulo me haya quedado a la altura de los anteriores. Por cierto, extraño tu historia, vamos, dale, si ese vino añeja más me emborracharé antes de terminarlo.

**Mariana Splendor Miau McGonagall:** Es bacán recibir reviews de compatriotas, no hay algo que me enorgullezca más que lo que tenemos para compartir con el mundo y no te preocupes, esta historia puede terminar pero ya sabes que no planeo matar a Daniel, al menos no ahora :)

Fue difícil escoger cuál de los dos mejores amigos de Harry sería el compañero caído, ambos me son muy entrañables, por desgracia era también una de las líneas centrales de la trama, sólo puedo asegurarles que no será un suceso sin consecuencias.

Nota aparte: La yacumama es el nombre que le dan a la madre del río en la selva, es una boa gigantesca presente en varios relatos y leyendas de la selva peruana.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo "Harry-Naylamp"


	21. Harry Naylamp

Y finalmente estoy aquí con el final de la historia (valga la redundancia), les agradezco la paciencia y sus comentario, espero recibir más esta vez. Este es el final pero hay un epílogo.

**Capítulo 21: Harry-Naylamp**

Harry se levantó encarando a su enemigo mientras Hermione se derrumbaba llorando sobre el cuerpo de Ron. Voldemort a unos metros miraba la escena con aire divertido.

"Las probabilidades de obtener el tumi antes que Voldemort son infinitesimales"

No importaba, lo intentaría, con la varita en alto gritó: "ACCIO ESTATUILLA".

La estatuilla comenzó a volar hacia él y Voldemort levantó la suya sin prisa, la estatuilla –como era de esperarse– viró en su dirección inexorablemente, a pesar de los esfuerzos de Harry por aumentar el poder de su hechizo.

Todo parecía perdido cuando inesperadamente el tumi se detuvo a mitad de camino, sorprendiendo a todos; varias partículas de polvo se levantaron del suelo rodeándolo, compactándose hasta formar una gran mano de piedra alrededor de la estatuilla.

– Los amautas… –siseó Voldemort.

– No –dijo repentinamente Daniel mirando alrededor con una sonrisa– creo que es el Apu.

La mano se cerró en un puño alrededor del Tumi y se hundió en el suelo. Por un momento se hizo el silencio mientras cada uno de los presentes acumulaban toda clase de emociones. Apenas unos segundos después el silencio fue roto, no por alguno de los presentes sino por un ruido en la pared que se hallaba más iluminada por las antorchas, de ella se levantó sobre la superficie, como sobresaliendo del agua, un rostro humano, tallado en la roca. El tallado era tan preciso que de no ser porque medía cuatro metros de altura habría parecido un verdadero rostro de hombre con los ojos cerrados.

El rostro abrió los ojos y estos eran de plata y bronce en los lugares donde debían estar el iris y la pupila respectivamente. A Harry le pareció que se asemejaba ligeramente a Daniel, tenía definitivamente el tipo latino y su expresión era severa y reflexiva. Al fin habló con una voz que parecía un eco surgido de todas direcciones.

– Aquel que se hace llamar a sí mismo el Señor Oscuro no tendrá el poder del tumi.

Aquella frase, simple y definitiva pareció ser el gatillo para desatar la furia de Voldemort. Un rayo carmesí alcanzó el rostro en la pared haciéndolo volar en pedazos, curiosamente ninguno alcanzó a Harry o sus amigos.

– Ustedes no pueden detenerme, –dijo Lord Voldemort furioso e implacable– destruiré esta montaña si es necesario pero encontraré esa estatuilla.

Los fragmentos en el piso regresaron rápidamente al lugar de donde salieron y el rostro reconstruido habló nuevamente.

– No podemos detenerte y tampoco es nuestro papel, pero has de saber que esto acabará hoy día y no será por tu mano.

Harry escuchaba al rostro hablar cuando sintió algo a sus pies, miró discretamente y descubrió que el tumi sobresalía cuidadosamente de la tierra, volvió la mirada hacia el rostro del Apu y este le devolvió la mirada, el adolescente vio entonces su oportunidad y agachándose rápidamente cogió la estatuilla.

Todo a su alrededor cambió, era la sensación de la realidad desvaneciéndose como si tocara un traslador, no, se corrigió a sí mismo: no se desvanecía **sólo cambiaba**, era como si su cuerpo pesara menos, como si las personas y las cosas fueran traslúcidas, o como si los sonidos fueran todos apagados pero infinitamente claros, inclusive creía escuchar unos susurros que bien podían ser los pensamientos de los demás.

Luego vino una visión: Él estaba sentado en un trono y frente a él miles de personas se postraban, el tiempo pasaba por siglos y él mantenía el mismo poder sobre todos los habitantes, luego vio una guerra y a un guerrero viniendo hacia él luego que su ejército destruyera a sus últimos protectores, se vio a sí mismo levantando la mano y haciendo que el guerrero se incendiara vivo, pero los otros, lejos de asustarse arremetían con más convicción. Finalmente a pesar de sus maldiciones era arrinconado en la habitación del tumi donde fue a tocar la pieza. Luego la nada y después sintió como si naciera de nuevo, palabras en quechua brotaban de sus labios y aunque no entendía las palabras sabía que decían "yo reclamo tu presencia y tu fuerza por siempre jamás, ven y pelea por ella".

Al abrir los ojos (no se había dado cuenta que los tenía cerrados) notó que nada era como antes, su mente estaba clara y lúcida como nunca y podía ver que no había pasado ni un segundo en aquel trance. Lo embargaba una fuerza especial, sentía su magia correr como electricidad por sus venas, reclamando para ser usada. Frente a él todos los otros seres eran algo menos que estatuas de arena.

Pero uno entre todos lo había ofendido en el pasado, no sabía cómo, su mente trabajaba rápido pero sus recuerdos eran brumosos; no importaba, sabía que la ofensa era mortal y sería castigado.

El ser le disparó con su varita, él sin esfuerzo conjuró un escudo que le devolvió su hechizo, un hechizo excepcionalmente fuerte, tal vez aquel ser de ojos rojos no era tan patético como parecía. Nuevamente recibió otra descarga pero la bloqueó, esta vez con más dificultad, aquel ser (cómo se llamaba?) parecía un buen reto, había algo en él familiar… familiar, familiares…, sus padres, ÉL MATÓ A SUS PADRES.

– Mataste a mis padres –al decirlo pudo sentir el poder en su voz, cómo parecía que hiciera vibrar las paredes de la caverna– pagarás por ese crimen.

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

Luego de atacar sin efecto alguno a Harry, Voldemort notó que había salido de la sartén para caer en el fuego; estuvo tan seguro de tener que lidiar con el Apu que en su furia descuidó un instante al muchacho, en aquel instante el chico se había vuelto tan poderoso como él y si no encontraba la forma de hacerlo dimitir el poder podría costarle todo otra vez.

– HARRY POTTER –gritó de pronto Daniel– ERES HARRY POTTER. RECUÉRDALO!

– Harry, no nos dejes también –dijo Hermione aún llorando– expulsa a Naylamp de ti!

Por primera vez Daniel y Hermione concordaban con Voldemort: Harry debía abandonar el poder y expulsar a Naylamp para siempre. El asunto era si podrían convencerlo.

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

Harry escuchaba las voces de los otros mortales (porque de pronto entendía que se había vuelto inmortal), le llamaban por un nombre conocido, si… era el suyo, pero otro, uno que parecía su nombre más viejo resonaba en su cabeza; Naylamp. Si acaso el nombre por el que lo conocían era Harry su nombre verdadero habrá de ir igualmente al lado.

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

– Mi nombre es Harry Naylamp –dijo con su poderosa voz– si se interponen los aniquilaré también.

– Tú no puedes aniquilarme –dijo Voldemort– no sin convertirte en lo que más odias: en mí.

Voldemort comenzó a reírse, el rostro de Harry, que ahora brillaba y despedía fuego por los ojos pareció ponerse incluso más lívido.

– NO OSES COMPARARTE CONMIGO! REDUCTO!

El rayo de Harry pegó en la pared de piedra luego de que Voldemort desapareciera justo a tiempo para evitarlo, con sentidos mágicos agudizados Harry–Naylamp lo buscó en los alrededores.

Mientras tanto Daniel y Hermione se adelantaron plantándose frente a él, Daniel llevaba en sus manos la vara de oro.

– Daniel, se supone que Harry podía expulsar a Naylamp, por qué no lo hace?

– Es un adolescente, la conciencia de Naylamp tiene cientos de años de antigüedad y es por mucho más poderosa que la suya, lo está engañando.

– Y qué puede él hacer!

– Tiene aún un corazón puro, Naylamp no puede tolerar eso, hay que apelar a sus sentimientos para que regrese con nosotros.

– HARRY –dijo Hermione en voz alta– SOY TU AMIGA, HERMIONE, NO ME RECUERDAS?

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

Al interior de Harry–Naylamp algo se removió. Hermione? Inteligente, prudente, mandona pero dulce a veces, confiable, su amiga? Él tenía una amiga?

"NO" gritó una voz dentro de él "NO ES TU AMIGA, ES TU SIRVIENTE, ella te servía pero ahora está en tu contra, sométela o DESTRÚYELA"

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

La chica observó esperanzada que el brillo en los ojos de su amigo diminuía un poco hasta verse sus pupilas… para luego volver a hacerse blancos y resplandecientes.

– Si te vuelves contra mí te consideraré mi enemiga, no deseo hacerlo pero te eliminaré si es preciso.

– ¿Vas a matarla luego de que Ron se sacrificó para protegerla?

Las palabras de Daniel parecieron azotar a Harry como una cachetada.

– r…Ron?

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

Nuevamente la voz en su cabeza le decía "NO TIENES AMIGOS, SÓLO TIENES PODER", pero la oía cada vez más ajena… "Ron –pensaba– mi amigo Ron"

Afuera oía a uno de los mortales hablarle de su mejor amigo, de cómo se habría sacrificado por él también, sentía dolor, pesar, amor. De pronto los otros recuerdos parecían ajenos, su mente no estaba tan despejada como antes, pensaba cosas, pero en su interior sentía que no eran sus pensamientos.

"MÁTALOS, MÁTALOS" repetía en su cabeza, pero esos eran sus pensamientos? No, alguien, algo más se los decía, se sentía confundido.

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

Sus ojos ahora eran normales, aunque aún fosforescentes. Se veía desconcertado, Daniel había dado en el clavo.

Pero mientras se reponía, un rayo verde lo golpeó por la espalda arrojándolo a los pies de sus amigos; Voldemort se materializó presto unos metros a su espalda.

– Es deshonroso matar a tu enemigo por la espalda, –dijo con satisfacción– pero sin testigos –apuntando a Daniel y Hermione– el ganador se lo lleva todo.

Harry súbitamente emergió del suelo como un geiser de llamas, protegiéndolos. En sus ojos el resplandor no era blanco sino dorado, con la mano derecha apuntaba a Voldemort con su varita, mientras la izquierda sostenía una vara dorada.

En la punta de la vara, como si fuera un cayado, estaba el tumi engarzado.

– No puede ser, DEBERÍAS ESTAR MUERTO!

– Hay muchas cosas que DEBERÍAN ser –le interrumpió Harry. Su voz era ahora más suya, pero con una fuerza y volumen que lo hacían parecer mucho mayor– mis padres DEBERÍAN estar vivos, Sirius DEBERÍA estar vivo, DEBERÍAS haber muerto la noche que mataste a mis padres. No puedo remediar nada de eso, pero pienso que DEBERÍA darte a probar tu propia medicina.

Golpeó el suelo con la base del cayado y de este surgió un muro de llamas azules que rodeó a Voldemort al instante, él al parecer hizo un intento fallido de desaparecer puesto que veía a su alrededor con la frustración pintada en el rostro.

Furioso movió su varita en un amplio círculo convirtiendo las llamas azules en rojas y haciéndolas huir hacia fuera pero Harry golpeó el suelo con el cayado y todas se volvieron doradas justo antes de desaparecer.

Voldemort aprovechó el momento en que Harry golpeaba el suelo para conjurar un poderoso rayo eléctrico pero vió asombrado que Harry lo atrapaba con la base del cayado y lo hacía danzar como una cinta de tela a su alrededor para luego devolvérselo convertido en un látigo dorado carmesí.

El látigo aprisionó el cuerpo de Voldemort apenas tocándolo, al verse atrapado intentó el último recurso: introducirse en la mente de Harry, un instante después Voldemort era proyectado fuera con violencia.

– Has abusado mucho de esta mente, no lo conseguirás esta vez.

– Bien, y puedo saber con la mente de quién estoy tratando? Tú no eres Harry Potter.

– Tratas con Manco Cápac, fundador del Cuzco; Inca Yupanqui, vencedor de Naylamp; con ellos y con todos los que lucharon contra la tiranía en estas tierras, igual que en otra tierra lo hicieron los padres de un muchacho llamado Harry James Potter, quien es el que te habla ahora.

– Mienten, ustedes simplemente ocupan el cuerpo del muchacho.

– Tú nunca podrás entender lo que significa unirse libre y voluntariamente a una causa superior a ti mismo, si sólo se tratara de mí te habría matado, pero renuncié por hoy a la venganza para formar parte de la cruzada contra Naylamp. Nuestra batalla final deberá esperar pero escucha esto: Tu ruina final está por llegar, es tu destino, la maldición que escogiste para tu vida y nada podrá evitar que se cumpla. –Harry levantó lenta pero firmemente su varita– Ahora te irás de aquí.

Repentinamente Voldemort echó a reír.

– Realmente creías que no tendría un as bajo la manga?

Tronó los dedos de su mano libre y cuatro mortífagos surgieron de varios pasadizos ocultos apuntando a Daniel y Hermione.

– Arrójame la vara con el tumi o los matarán en este momento.

– Nos veremos.

La varita de Harry lanzó una ráfaga de rayos dorados; Lord Voldemort en el último segundo gritó "mátenlos" justo antes de ser alcanzado y lanzado hacia el techo de la galería la cual pareció abrirse para recibirlo.

Los rayos no se detuvieron, aprisionando el cuerpo de Voldemort lo arrastraron por el túnel en la roca hasta la superficie. Lo único que llegó a ver Dumbledore sentado a la entrada del templo fue algo como una estrella fugaz saliendo de la tierra en pleno día y dirigiéndose, seguramente, de vuelta a Inglaterra.

– Estás madurando –dijo el anciano mirando con una amplia sonrisa hacia el horizonte donde Lord Voldemort se perdió de vista.

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

Dentro de la caverna Daniel y Hermione estaban espalda con espalda cuando los cuatro mortífagos les apuntaron con sus varitas y gritaron Avada Kedavra.

Dos de ellos no llegaron a terminar de decir el hechizo pues fueron alcanzados por dos rayos dorados provenientes de la varita de Harry y la vara dorada, los dos que sí lo lograron vieron sus rayos rebotar inexplicablemente hacia ellos mismos, luego no volvieron a ver nada nunca más.

Harry bajó hasta donde se encontraban sus amigos; encontró a Daniel y Hermione de pie uno al lado del otro, meditando en silencio sobre el significado de lo sucedido. Él lo sabía y entendía el silencio de sus amigos; era el respeto por la dolorosa protección que les brindó el sacrificio de sus seres amados.

Al reunirse los tres, el investigador y la adolescente vieron a Harry y a la vara dorada con el tumi engarzado en ella.

– Los amautas sabían que esto pasaría, por eso no intervinieron –dijo Harry sabiamente–, sin embargo estoy seguro que Isabel y Ron hubieran vuelto a sacrificarse por ustedes de saber el resultado. Es un regalo que deben atesorar y nunca olvidar.

– Harry, eres tú? –preguntó Hermione.

– Si, soy Harry James Potter, aunque junto conmigo están las conciencias y la experiencia de aquellos que lucharon antes contra Naylamp, ellos me dieron el poder que necesitaba para dominarlo.

– Pero Harry –dijo Daniel consternado– ellos no eran amautas ni magos, qué poder pudieron darte?

– El amor a su tierra, el compromiso con sus semejantes, el deseo de un orden justo, aquello es un poder muy antiguo. Fortalecieron mi conciencia con la suya.

– Ha terminado? –preguntó Hermione.

– Aún no.

Harry levantó la vara dorada con ambas manos, el Apu comenzó a cantar con su voz retumbante mientras que el mago recitaba una oración en quechua.

Un manantial de agua pura comenzó a brotar de los ojos del Apu como si llorase, al mismo tiempo que por el agujero por el que fue expulsado lord Voldemort entraba un intenso rayo de luz solar.

El reflejo de la luz en el manantial le dio forma a la diosa Quilla mientras que el rayo de luz se hizo cada vez más compacto hasta formar un reluciente caballero dorado, Harry se hincó ante ellos y sus amigos siguieron su ejemplo, luego les ofreció la vara dorada con el tumi cautivo engarzado. Ambos dioses asintieron, el caballero dorado se adelantó y tomó la vara.

Al instante el aspecto de Harry volvió a ser el mismo, el resplandor en su piel y en sus ojos desapareció y pareció tan desorientado que Daniel tuvo que sujetarlo cuando estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio. Al hablar se dirigió a los dioses con su voz normal otra vez.

– Qué harán con él?

La diosa de la luna se volvió hacia él y le sonrió.

– No te preocupes, nos llevaremos a Naylamp a donde no pueda hacer daño hasta drenar por completo sus poderes.

– Y luego?

– Liberaremos su alma, le tomará mucho tiempo pero su locura pasará y podrá descansar.

Un ruido los hizo volverse, a su espalda, por la misma entrada por la que vinieron los mortífagos entraron Lúpin, Kingsley, Charlie y Tonks, seguidos de cuatro personajes que a juzgar por sus atuendos eran amautas. Todos se quedaron inmóviles al ver a los dioses, el amauta que secuestró a Harry se adelantó y se postró de rodillas, los demás siguieron su ejemplo.

Los dioses correspondieron al gesto con una inclinación para luego desvanecerse de la misma forma como aparecieron, dejando la vara de oro, ya sin el tumi, clavada en el suelo de la cueva.

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

Fue entonces, al desaparecer los dioses, que Lupin se dio cuenta del cuerpo de Ron en el piso, inmediatamente fue con Charlie y se lo llevó de la habitación con alguna excusa. Aquello debió intrigar a Kingsley quien vio adelante, descubriendo la causa; se puso pálido pero no dijo una palabra hasta estar seguro de que Charlie no lo oiría, Tonks afortunadamente no notó nada hasta unos instantes después.

Lupin volvió luego de unos segundos.

– Le dije que me pareció oír algo en el pasillo –le susurró a su compañero– qué demonios ha sucedido?

– Planeo averiguarlo.

Kingsley se dirigió con paso firme hacia Daniel, acompañado de Lupin al parecer a pedirle cuentas, cuando notó que él tenía su atención totalmente vuelta hacia el amauta que secuestró a Harry, quien parecía ser el de mayor rango entre los suyos.

El anciano también lo había notado pero fue Daniel el que habló primero, su tono de voz era calmado pero la tensión en el ambiente casi podía cortarse con un cuchillo.

– Ustedes sabían que esto pasaría.

El anciano amauta asintió en silencio.

– No hay necesidad de que termine así –continuó Daniel con una nota de angustia en la voz, ahora Harry se dio cuenta de lo que hacía: era su forma de suplicar.

El anciano meneó la cabeza tristemente y habló por primera vez:

– Hay complicaciones, es arriesgado.

– De qué hablan? – intervino Hermione confundida, Harry notó que por momentos veía el cadáver de Ron en el piso.

– Su magia proviene de la fuerza vital –continuó Daniel sin hacer caso a Hermione– ustedes pueden devolverle la vida.

– P..pueden…? –tartamudeó Hermione, en su mirada se veía reflejada la esperanza.

– Es arriesgado

– POR QUÉ? –dijo Daniel levantando la voz por primera vez– quieren una vida? Tomen la mía, no me importa, por favor denle una oportunidad.

– Si lo hacemos la protección que puso en su amiga se desvanecerá.

Hermione se plantó frente al amauta:

– No me importa, no la quiero, sólo devuélvanlo.

– Incluso si significa tu muerte, si aún queda en ti algo de la maldición asesina ésta se manifestará en cuanto se retire la protección.

– Me arriesgaré, háganlo.

Harry veía a su amiga aceptar el riesgo de morir a ojos cerrados y no podía caber en sí mismo de orgullo. El amauta continuó:

– Aún queda el problema de la energía necesaria para ello.

– Me parece que ya lo puse claro –dijo Daniel firme– tomen mi vida.

– O tomen la mía –dijo Hermione decidida.

– O la mía –dijo Harry.

– O la mía –dijo Kingley.

– Les ruego que acepten la mía –dijo Lupin.

– Si sirve, usen la mía –dijo Tonks.

– Esta bien, no es necesario que muera nadie más hoy –dijo el amauta intercambiando miradas con sus compañeros– podemos tomar una parte de la energía de cada uno, pero deben entender que aún así el proceso entraña un riesgo, estarán débiles y no podrán usar su magia durante varios días.

– Creo que podemos tomar ese riesgo –dijo Kingsley mientras que todos asentían mostrando que estaban de acuerdo con él.

Una voz a sus espaldas los sobresaltó.

– Entonces les ruego, no, les exijo que tomen también de mi energía –dijo Charlie entrando con los ojos rojos, al parecer había vuelto y escuchó la conversación escondido– él es mi hermano.

– Bien, en ese caso colóquense alrededor de su amigo y tómense las manos.

El grupo así lo hizo, los amautas se colocaron atrás de ellos formando un segundo círculo, con cada amauta orientado hacia un punto cardinal, cantando una letanía un una lengua completamente desconocida. Luego de un momento Harry, Daniel y Hermione notaron que de sus medallones salía un vapor luminoso, al tiempo que sentían que las fuerzas los abandonaban, el resto despedía el mismo vapor por la boca, la nariz y los ojos; todos sentían que las piernas les fallaban pero ninguno rompió el círculo por temor a interrumpir el hechizo. El vapor se fue acumulando encima del cuerpo de Ron dando vueltas como una galaxia en miniatura, debajo de él el suelo comenzó a levantarse formando una cama de piedra mientras que escuchaban ahora al Apu cantar la misma canción que los amautas.

Súbitamente la galaxia pareció implosionar, colándose al instante en un rayo directamente sobre el corazón del Weasley.

Entonces, como si acabaran de darle un electroshock, Ron se levantó aspirando una gran bocanada de aire.

– RON! –Hermione corrió hacia su amigo y lo abrazó llorando de alegría, todos los demás se acercaron después, abrazándolo o despeinándolo. Ron se veía desorientado, al parecer no recordaba lo que había sucedido, no importaba, Harry sabía que habría tiempo de contarle todo, tendría mucho tiempo más para compartir con su amigo y estaba realmente agradecido por ello.

– Gracias –les dijo Daniel a los amautas, por primera vez se le veía feliz y en paz– sé que les está prohibido hacer esto.

– Nosotros debemos darles las gracias a ustedes –dijo el anciano amauta– nos han salvado, creo que era lo menos que podíamos hacer. Hasta la vista Señor Guevara.

Y dicho esto él y sus compañeros desaparecieron, al igual que el rostro del Apu.

Lupin y Charlie ayudaron a Ron a ponerse de pié, sin embargo el primer hombro que llegó a él fue el de su amiga y luego el de Harry, así los tres juntos como al principio, salieron de la cueva acompañados de los integrantes de la Orden del Fénix.

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

Daniel se fue rezagando un poco hasta que supo que nadie podía oírlo.

– Supongo que debo darte las gracias.

– Si lo haces te jalaré los pies, sabes que te debo más que eso.

Un fantasma se materializó a su costado, al principio estaba difuso pero lentamente tomó forma.

– Sólo quiero la oportunidad de saldar esa deuda –dijo el fantasma de Isabel.

– Bueno, no has comenzado nada mal.

– Te refieres a sacrificarme por ti o a ayudarte a llegar al tumi cuando te estabas muriendo?

– Llamas ayudarme a decirme al oído: "no te rindas estúpido", mientras estaba desfalleciendo por el veneno del vipertooth?

– Te levantaste, o no?

– A ese ritmo no lograrás redimirte en una vida.

– Bueno, para eso estoy muerta. No digo que será fácil, pero ayudándote tal vez lo logre, tienes madera de héroe.

– Yo? JA! El chico, Harry, él sí que tiene madera de héroe, ya me viste fracasar con Naylamp.

– Te subestimas como siempre. Es cierto, el chico tiene la misión más importante pero aquí también hay cosas que hacer. Incluso con esa alma torturada que tienes puedes hacer mucho bien.

En eso Charlie llamó desde la entrada de la cueva.

– DANIEL, VIENES YA DE UNA VEZ?

– DEMONIOS, YA VOY, –se volvió hacia el fantasma de Isabel, al hablarle pareció que se dirigía a un viejo amigo– luego hablamos.

– Tengo toda la eternidad –dijo Isabel con una sonrisa autosuficiente.

Daniel le dedicó la sonrisa torcida de quien escucha un mal chiste y aceleró el paso hasta la entrada.

* * *

Bueno, eso es todo. Hay un epílogo que es propiamente la despedida de Daniel, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Dumbledore y los otros integrantes de la OdF pero eso quedará para el siguiente capítulo, pero la historia en sí ya tocó a su fin. De aqui puede que suba one-shots de Daniel Guevara. Todo es posible, depende de la acogida.Solo me resta agradecer sus opiniones y pedirle que me escriban reviews. Vamos! Denle clic al "go" abajo y díganme lo que piensan. 


	22. Epilogo

**Capítulo 22: EPÍLOGO**

Durante el camino de regreso Hermione insistió en que recogieran los restos del vampiro Klaus para que Lupin pudiera cobrar la recompensa; por desgracia llegando a la habitación tan sólo la encontraron vacía, sin rastro del vampiro o los libros.

– Aquí están los pedazos de la mesa y las sillas pero no están los libros ni Vic…, perdón, Klaus Copérnical –exclamó Hermione.

– No creo que lo haya eliminado –le dijo Lupin– en vida fue un mago muy poderoso, tal vez encontró la forma de sobrevivir a su propia destrucción.

– Y dudo que los libros estén destruidos, –acotó Daniel– probablemente trataba de aumentar tu sentimiento de decepción para desesperarte, al parecer te subestimó.

– Ni tanto… –susurró Hermione para sí misma.

Más adelante pasaron por la entrada al túnel donde Ron enfrentó a la acromántula. Únicamente encontraron telarañas.

Finalmente llegaron a la entrada de la cueva, antes todos estuvieron de acuerdo en no contarles nada respecto a lo sucedido con Ronald al señor y señora Weasley, él por su parte no conseguía creerlo del todo y de tanto en tanto sentía unas miradas afectuosas de parte de Hermione que encontraba inquietantes.

– Bienvenidos señores, señoritas, es un placer verlos a todos de vuelta.

– Profesor Dumbledore –dijo Harry con una sonrisa, tuvo el impulso de abrazarlo pero se limitó a estrecharle la mano.

– Supe que te portaste a la altura de las circunstancias.

– Recibí ayuda.

– Aún así estuvo en ti conseguirla, has dado un gran paso para conquistar tu más grande poder. Hablaremos de esto cuando estés de regreso en casa y a salvo.

Desde atrás en el camino el Sr. y Sra. Weasley llegaron; Ron al verlos corrió y los abrazó con fuerza, ellos le devolvieron el abrazo con el mismo afecto. Al terminar Ron estaba un poco abochornado.

– Ejem, fue un viaje largo.

– También para nosotros hijo, estamos tan felices de verte a salvo.

Fue entonces cuando Daniel salió del túnel llevando consigo la vara de oro.

– Sr. Dumbledore… nuevamente es un placer.

– Daniel por favor llámame Albus, es todo mío el placer, te agradezco lo que has hecho por los chicos, siempre te estaré en deuda.

– No fue nada, nos cuidamos mutuamente, además –levantando un poco el volumen para que lo escuchen los Sres. Weasley– Ron fue el héroe, de no ser por su ayuda Lord Voldemort habría obtenido la estatuilla.

Aquello consiguió que Ron resultara aplastado en el abrazo eufórico de su madre quien lloraba de alegría y no dejaba de repetir lo orgullosa que estaba de su hijo y las palmadas de su padre felicitándolo y en parte intentando sacar a su hijo de aquella situación embarazosa; los demás miembros de la Orden del Fénix se aguantaban las ganas de reír, Tonks, Hermione y Harry fallaron el intento.

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

Aquella noche todos se reunieron en la posada del Cuzco antes de su salida a la mañana siguente. Tomaron cerveza de mantequilla, chicha de jora y otra variedad de bebidas que Kingsley, Remus, Charlie y el Sr. Weasley probaban aprovechando su estancia e intercambiando impresiones con magos y muggles de la localidad; Dumbledore tenía frente a sí un vaso con una bebida blanquecina y espumosa, preguntándose si sería seguro acabársela de un trago luego de darle una probada.

– ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba? –le preguntó a Daniel.

– Pisco Sour, no probarás uno igual en todo el mundo.

La noche transcurrió entre canciones, tragos y animados bailes. Harry no se sentía animado a unirse al grupo de turistas magos y muggles bailando en la pista, hasta que se formó una ronda que fue jalando gradualmente a todos los asistentes, incluyendo a Dumbledore, Hermione y por último Daniel, quien parecía tener los mismos problemas que Harry respecto a los bailes. Por suerte una vez que Harry estuvo dado pasos de costado, tomado de la mano con Hermione y una chica muggle local, descubrió que ahí era demasiado fácil divertirse.

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

A la mañana siguiente todos se encontraban en la estación del tren hacia Lima para tomar el traslador de vuelta.

Algunos como el Sr. Weasley y Tonks se encontraban con una ligera resaca mientras que otros como Lúpin y Harry se sentían un poco extraños por lo sucedido la noche anterior, Daniel les explicó que el bochorno era normal y se pasaría en unas horas. Por su parte Ron y Hermione habían compartido varias piezas la noche anterior y aquella mañana andaban menos animados a pelearse como a comentar cosas tan importantes como el clima o cuánto se demoraba el tren, "otros dos con resaca" pensó Harry al verlos.

Hermione la preguntó a Daniel qué iba a hacer con la vara de oro ahora que habían vencido a Naylamp.

– Volveré al lago Titicaca para regresársela a la Mamacocha, espero sinceramente que sea más fácil devolverla que obtenerla.

– Es una lástima –dijo la chica– hay tanto que podríamos aprender de…

Se quedó a mitad de frase completamente boquiabierta, Daniel la miró extrañado y ella le hizo señas a él y sus amigos para que se acercaran más.

Al final de las líneas que narraban la historia de su pueblo, se habían añadido dos líneas más que incluían escenas con cuatro figuras llevando a una quinta atada por un túnel, dos figuras (una con un pequeño rayo en la cabeza) sentadas frente a otra con un humo multiforme al centro, en otra unas figuras con varitas peleaban con otras, y así sucesivamente hasta llegar a una escena en la que la figura con el rayo en la frente y rodeado por otras figuras importantes arrojaba con un rayo a un monstruoso hombre con cabeza de serpiente.

– Eso es…? –comenzó a preguntar Harry.

– ¿Somos nosotros? –terminó Ron.

– Creo que sí –dijo Daniel también sorprendido– parece que la vara consideró justo incluirnos en la historia de su pueblo.

– Hey miren, no sólo a nosotros, –dijo Hermione– éstos creo que son el Prof. Lupin, el Sr. Shacklebolt, Tonks, el Prof. Dumbledore, Charlie, tus padres Ron ¡miren! Incluso están Luna y Neville.

Dumbledore habló de pronto a sus espaldas haciéndoles brincar del susto.

– Cuando sea el momento de que la humanidad pueda disfrutar de su legado sabrán que su lugar en la historia no será olvidado. Hasta entonces dejemos que se mantenga seguro donde ha estado los últimos siglos.

Todos asintieron con el orgullo aún henchido. Cuando llegó el tren de los magos Daniel se llevó a Dumbledore a un lado para conversar a solas.

– Usted dijo que estaba en deuda conmigo… tengo un gran favor que pedirle, si puede hacerlo consideraré más que pagada esa deuda.

Dumbledore lo vio seriamente un momento y preguntó.

– ¿Y cuál sería ese favor?

– Hay un recuerdo al que llevo aferrado los últimos años para darle sentido a mi vida y sólo conseguí envenenar mi alma y ser un juguete en los planes de Voldemort. –Hizo una pausa– por favor, borre de mi memoria el recuerdo de la traición de Isabel.

El anciano mago lo observó un momento mesándose la barba, al parecer reflexionando respecto a la petición del investigador.

– Yo siempre he creído que nuestros recuerdos son algo inviolable, te diré que incluso desapruebo muchas veces que el Ministerio utilice con tanta frecuencia técnicas de borrado de memoria para proteger el mundo mágico.

– Esto es diferente, no quiero dejar atrás un recuerdo sino poder mirar al futuro, he vivido con una obsesión por más de diez años y sólo conseguí perder mi tiempo cazando a la persona equivocada. Quiero tener de vuelta la vida que me robó Lord Voldemort, usted es el mago más poderoso que existe, si usted no puede hacerlo nadie podrá.

– No sé si esté a la altura de ese elogio pero haré lo que pueda por ti.

Dumbledore movió ligeramente su varita frente a la cabeza de Daniel hasta que surgió de ésta un vapor celeste que pareció asentarse por un instante en la coronilla, para luego hundirse completamente en su cabeza mientras él cerraba los ojos.

Cuando terminó Daniel volvió a abrirlos, girando la mirada de un lado a otro como buscando en sus recuerdos, finalmente dijo extrañado:

– Aún está ahí.

– Lo sé –dijo Dumbledore.

– Pero está…

– …más distante. –Dumbledore sonrió– Lo siento Daniel pero violar tu memoria de esa forma va en contra de mis principios, mandé sin embargo ese recuerdo a donde tendría que estar.

– Pero aún está ahí.

– Depende ahora de ti si volverá a ser o no el motivo de tus actos.

– Está bien así –dijo Daniel sintiéndose unos años más joven– le estoy muy agradecido.

– Recuerda esto Daniel, a veces la esperanza se encuentra donde uno menos se lo imagina. Una obsesión puede prestarnos fuerzas para seguir adelante, pero sólo la fe en aquello que es correcto nos da el poder de ver más allá de lo que nuestras circunstancias se esfuerzan por hacernos creer.

– No lo olvidaré.

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

El tren llevaba ahora a Harry y sus amigos de vuelta a Lima y al traslador que los llevaría de regreso a casa. Él sabía que le esperaban varios regaños y muchas explicaciones, pero aún así no podía dejar de sentir que por un tiempo, aunque fuera breve, había estado fuera de la maldición que se había llevado a su familia. De pronto el mundo era un lugar inmenso, lleno de muchos misterios y de grandes aventuras; y si la presencia de Lord Voldemort sólo confirmaba que no podía huir de su destino, lo cierto era que ni aún él podía quitarle el deseo de formar parte de ese gran mundo. La vida, sintió, no sólo se hacía complicada sino también interesante y ahora más que nunca, valía la pena pelear por ella.

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

– Oye Daniel... respecto a lo que le pediste a Dumbledore...

– No hablemos de ello Isabel.

– Pero yo...

– Para mí está ahora en el pasado y tú te sacrificaste para salvarme¿realmente crees que podrás decir algo sin sonar cursi?

(Una risita) –Supongo que no¿qué planes hay para hoy?

– Tengo una cita con la Mamacocha y tú tienes que averiguar con qué se emborrachan los fantasmas o no podremos brindar por un caso resuelto.

– Oh Dios! –dijo el fantasma meneando la cabeza– había una luz tan bonita...

Daniel se preguntaba si era posible salvar una amistad después de una traición y una muerte. No lo sabía, pero seguramente la vida sería mucho más interesante con Isabel cerca y ¿quien sabe? Seguramente jamás volverían a ser las cosas como antes, pero tampoco él lo era, el futuro por primera vez auguraba cosas buenas.

"La esperanza... –pensó– Si alguien me hubiera dicho hace dos días que las cosas acabarían así lo hubiera convertido en babosa"

FIN


End file.
